


伊卡璐斯的孩子们 (The Icarites)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Sunshine (2007), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Age Difference, Happy Ending, M/M, Mace/Chris Beck, Maris - Freeform, Science Fiction, 年龄差, 强行扭甜, 拉郎, 科幻
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be frozen to death in the mainframe coolant was not a comfortable way to go, but what bothered Mace, the engineer on board of the spaceship Icarus 2, much much more was not knowing if they - the 8-persons strong crew chosen to rekindle the sun with a Manhattan-sized interstellar bomb - would succeed in saving the human species before he died. To his own surprise, he was saved by someone he knew since childhood: Dr. Chris Beck, flight surgeon from the Ares 3 program, teammate of Mace's parents Mark and Beth Watney, old friend of the family and one of the crew members on Icarus 1, who went MIA 27 years ago somewhere near the sun and had been presumed dead since then. However the joy of reunion didn't last long: Soon they found out that the bomb carried by Icarus 2, although launched successfully, didn't work as well as theory dictated. More must be done to save humanity - but would they live long enough to do it?<br/>Only Chinese version available at the time.<br/>Maris拉郎硬科幻。太空夫夫科学救地球。太阳浩劫原片BE强行扭甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**伊卡璐斯的孩子们 (The Icarites)**

by Seraphina Buchwald

第一章

就这样了，我猜：我死了。

人说在你死的一刹那，你眼前将会闪现出你整个人生过程，每一分、每一秒纤毫毕露巨细无遗，像是快进的家庭录影带一样重新给你放上一遍。

我的情况则稍有不同。

你瞧，我的情况是，我是个工程师。花上超过十年的时间训练你的大脑用同一种思维方式去处理这个世界抛向你的一切信息，结果就是，哪怕那些小小的、灰灰的神经细胞是在完成它们蛛网似的突触间最后一次放电，它们都会固执地履行默认协议。换到我的情况上，那就是思索哪儿出了问题。

对，不是从头到尾放一遍快进、也不是大多数人会以为的“解决问题”。要想解决一个问题，你必须得先发现它。而伊卡璐斯2号的问题在于，它实在到处都是问题。这整套“往太阳里投一颗核弹来把它重新烧旺”计划全身上下都是漏洞，执行过程又是如此费力，若要打个比方，简直像童话故事里那位光身子裹着渔网、骑在驴上一只脚拖着地往王宫去的聪明村姑，只不过可能没人家姑娘那么聪明。

可我又知道什么。当人类决定把八个人绑在一颗花掉地球差不多一半可裂变物质造的大炸弹上发射进太阳的时候，你该觉着这事不是在开玩笑，并且，做出这个决定的家伙当中，总得有那么几个人清楚自己在干什么。我呢，我的工作就只不过是确保伊卡璐斯2号在完成它的历史使命之前不半路抛锚、或者散架、或者更糟。阿瑞斯计划的时代一去不复返了：那一代宇航员每人都至少得精通两门手艺。见鬼，我甚至不知道，要是伊卡璐斯2号上的人工智能突然发疯大开杀戒，该怎么手动夺回控制权、重新给它编程。那是通讯官兼大副哈维的活儿，要是他搞不定，再叫上黑客出身的舵手崔。船上其他宇航员也各有各的任务；如果我们各司其职，他们说，那事情就能顺利完成。

哦，他们撒谎了，显而易见。很可能还是为了我们好，“在长期太空任务中始终保持心理稳定”。你能保证你明天早晨往热油锅里下鸡蛋的时候不被油星子溅到吗？能？不能？你是否愿意押上你自己的生死存亡做赌注？那全人类的呢？我猜这事情背后的指导思想就是，要想最终吃上煎鸡蛋，你就最好别瞎担心。

卡帕知道我们胜算不大，当然了。作为船上量子物理界、核能物理界和（没准儿）炸弹狂人界的代表，这个长着一张苍白娃娃脸、一双大蓝眼睛的文弱宅男对这颗曼哈顿大小、收件人地址栏填的是“太阳系恒星”的核弹了解程度超过我们加在一起所有人。再乘上个十倍，或者一千倍什么的。我猜就是因为对我们成功的几率太过了解，所以他才在我们进入死信号区之前，抓住还能往地球传送讯息的最后时间，第一个进去、最后一个出来，把自己关在视频录制室里整整一个小时，同时也就剥夺了船上所有其他人给地球上自己家人留音讯的机会。他干完这事之后我揍了他一顿；但现在想起来，主要还是因为我自己心里憋屈。较真说起来，我也没什么非要跟我父母提的最新消息。十六个月足够让你习惯任何事；哪怕你肩负拯救全人类的史诗级任务，到了这阵子也没啥好再提。

因为这场斗殴行径，瑟尔罚我去地球房关禁闭。时间倒也不长，可我还有仪器检修的活儿要做，不想看一群傻鸟在天上飞。“瑟尔医生！把涛声还给我”，我在房间中央隔着虚拟实景幕布，对他喊着说。“你应该看点令人心情平静的”，他的声音透过幕布传进来。你知道的，心理医师都一个德性。不过好在接着他就妥协照办；于是我一时间被海浪声环抱，震耳欲聋。

你不知道那有多让我心情平静。再一次地听见这涛声。

三个人站在海堤上，从头到脚罩在雨衣里，四周白浪滔天——天色也是暗白的，如同他们脚下、他们身边的大海泡沫。一个大浪袭来，激起万丈水花，泼了一家人一头一脸。“啊哈哈！”我听见当年的我自己发出快乐又兴奋的尖叫。我父母一左一右分别拉住我两只手，也都在笑和大叫。夹在两个成年人中间的我在湿滑的咸水洼里摇摇晃晃，个头还不及他俩的腰。我父亲俯下身，好像想让我看什么，但他说的话我听不见。我母亲垂在塑料帽兜外面的一绺金褐色长发狂舞在暴风之中。我闭上眼睛，单凭记忆在眼前重构那景象。与此同时，涛声撼天动地将我包围、如同爱人的紧拥。

反观现状，或许这种对水声的痴迷是个预兆，暗示我最后会死在水里——不过严格来讲它也不是水。这个待会儿再说。毕竟它只是问题导致的后果，而不是产生这个倒霉后果的起因。

至于这个起因，我想来想去，最终认定是伊卡璐斯1号。

在发现它之前我们一切运转良好——隔热板服服帖帖呆在遮光盾表面，科拉珊的植物园勤勤恳恳为我们制造出足够延续到回程的食物和氧气，陨石、彗星、小行星和其他一切可能的太空碎片都没来击穿我们的舱壳，预定航线也未有分毫偏离——甚至连船载人工智能（名字跟飞船一样，就叫做“伊卡璐斯”，NASA就是这么有创意）也老老实实干它该干的活儿、没在如何把我们逐一消灭掉的问题上分心。

一切按计划进行，直到哈维捕捉到了伊卡璐斯1号的求救信号，隐藏在太阳辐射出的一大堆电磁波干扰里。本来我们没什么机会听见它，但恰巧此时我们正与水星擦肩而过；这颗含铁量超高的行星起到了类似天线的作用，把原本微弱的信号放大了。

伊卡璐斯1号。一动不动，漂浮在自己原定轨道旁边不远的位置，离完成自己的历史使命（现在成了我们的历史使命）只有一步之遥，并且它携带的那颗大炸弹（地球上搜刮出来的另一半可裂变物质）好端端的跟它在一起，看上去没出任何毛病。

随之而来的是全船八人个个踊跃投入的一场大辩论。

辩论的命题是：要不要修改航线去1号飞船上把1号大炸弹拿来当方案B。

我说不，其他人摇摆不定；我把我的意见又强调了一遍，稍微提高了点嗓门，这回取得了更多支持。然后金田插进来说，这不是民主表决，作为一群宇航员兼科学家，我们当中在此事上专业知识最多的人拥有最终决定权。没办法，谁叫他是船长。而且我必须得说，迄今为止我还没见过这人在任何需要做出选择的情况下犯过错。一小半是出于对此的钦佩，另一多半是因为理性上我多少也认可这一举措的客观必要性，我就跟其他人一样乖乖让了步，于是这个最终决定权落到了——猜猜是谁——物理学家卡帕手上。

哪怕你是我父亲那种万里挑一的乐观派，最迟等到船上的炸弹客表示，我们最好去把那另一颗大炸弹也捎上的时候，你就该明白NASA这整套伊卡璐斯计划的成功几率到底有多高。或者说，多低。

好吧。我这么纠结于伊卡璐斯1号，自然还是源于个人感情问题。不怪卡帕、不怪金田、甚至不能怪发现了求救信号的哈维；从各种角度综合考虑，多一次重来机会总是好的。毕竟如果我们事到临头投出个坏球，这可不是那种你能回头对着观众席耸耸肩说“哎呦，手滑了”的赛事。

然而要不要把后来的一系列灾难性事件的起始都怪到崔身上，我就有点举棋不定；毕竟，是他在越过伊卡璐斯权限、手动调整航路的时候，把遮光盾的对日旋转角度算错了1.1度，导致强劲的太阳风像飓风吹落房顶瓦片那样，造成了盾面四处隔热板受损。

啊，人为错误。我估计得有个拉丁词儿，专门用来把它表达得委婉礼貌、故作高深；但我比较倾向于就事论事、直呼其名——而那就是，崔搞砸了。人非圣贤孰能无过，你可能会说；但如果你是在太空、正跟太阳跳贴面舞外加背上绑着一颗直接关系到全人类命运的星际炸弹，那你可以打赌，随便搞砸点什么，都不是小事。不就是四块隔热板吗，你也许会说；但这就意味着出舱维修。

诚然对于地球上超过二十年生活在无尽长冬中的人们来讲，能再度沐浴于灿烂阳光之下如同一个美梦；但是在我们所处的这个距离上，如果你对着太阳看上一眼，它只需4%的亮度就能当场令你永久性失明。就算是穿上了隔热能力（还有随之而来的厚重程度）在人类航天史上无出其右者的肯尼服（《南方公园》，懂了不？），被这般“灿烂”的阳光照到身上，你也会在30秒内化为一小把碳粉。所以在任何人能够到那些受损的隔热板之前，我们必须再次越过伊卡璐斯权限、手动旋转遮光盾，在需要维修的地方制造出肯尼服能承受的阴影区域来。

作为用来交换阴影的代价，我们牺牲了伊卡璐斯2号的两座信号塔，让它们在遮光盾侧转之时暴露于阳光之下。太阳风摧毁它们的劲头仿佛篝火吞噬两根细枝。往好处想，进入死信号区之后，我们横竖也用不着它们。往坏处讲，回程一路上我们不得不继续处于失联状态；但如果不立即修好遮光盾，我们连活着撑到投递核弹都做不到，遑论回程。

而就在金田和卡帕修好第一块隔热板的时候，所有的灾祸一起冲出了潘多拉的盒子。伊卡璐斯突然反过来越过副驾驶凯茜的手动操作权限，开始将倾斜的遮光盾重新调正。凯茜责问缘由，而船载人工智能答道：任务受到危及。再次追问的答案是，植物园起火。

现在追究起来，恐怕潘多拉之盒早就悄悄开启。那两根“小树枝”的残梗在歪歪斜斜被带着旋转、逐渐烧毁的时候，应该是凑巧向飞船船体方向折射了一道阳光。那可能就只是一道光的丝线，纤细无比、也跟这个距离上正牌的太阳直射完全不属于同一个能量级；但它仍然一下就把植物园所在的船区舱壳劈了个通透，就像热刀子切过黄油。此前包含在舱壳材质纤维管中的纳米机器人迅速反应，将破损的舱体重新修补封闭，而伊卡璐斯紧急密闭了飞船整段5到9区；但被引燃的植物在这短暂的失压时段里保存下了火种，并且，就像我前头说的那样，作为氧气与食物的生产车间，全船空气中氧浓度最高的地方就是这里。伊卡璐斯的危害诊断报告表示，洒水系统故障、预计火势燃烧时间6小时、控制火势失败几率60%、附带对维生系统造成损坏几率75%。

在此之前伊卡璐斯都小心翼翼把船体在遮光盾的保护之下藏得严严实实，足见这个人工智能对我们忠心耿耿；若是它被加上了感情系统，那此时多半会像个老管家一样大大跳脚、说不定还揪自己的花白头发，因为败家子少爷眼看要把祖辈家室毁于一旦而痛心不已。

为了使我们不在船舱内被烧死，我给了伊卡璐斯命令，打开所有氧气罐、在最短时间内以纯氧充盈5至9区造成闪燃、瞬间烧尽植物园内一切可燃物质来终止火势；而金田选择独自一人在舱外抢修完遮光盾、随即被日辉化为飞灰，来换取我们所有人存活，包括卡帕在内。

科拉珊悲痛欲绝。崔想要自杀谢罪。瑟尔不得不给他上镇静剂、把他麻翻到人事不省、扔去了医疗中心。所剩的氧气不足以供我们活下来的所有人坚持到完成任务。从这个时刻开始，我们已彻底不需要考虑返回。

4个人。伊卡璐斯2号上剩下的氧气，够4个人撑到执行发射核弹任务的时候，并且还意识清醒、具有活动能力。

人生在世，我们都做出了艰难的选择。在那之后，我们将尽数回归星尘。

其中一个这样的选择，就是继续新计划、登上伊卡璐斯1号。

1898年一个英国画家，赫伯特.詹姆斯.德雷珀，画了一幅大型油画，名字叫《伊卡璐斯之哀歌》。两年后在巴黎世博会上，这幅画给他赚得了一枚金奖牌。它看起来是这样的：

  
【The Lament for Icarus】

20世纪70年代的时候，又有个叫雅尼斯.帕尔玛凯利斯的希腊雕塑家，创作了一系列名为《殉难者与牺牲品》的雕像。其中一座青铜像，也被起名叫《伊卡璐斯》。而这位伊卡璐斯是下面这个样子：

  
【Icarus】

个人感情，我前头说；忽略这个、纯从工程师的视角观察，这两个伊卡璐斯的形象里有一个出了大问题。

那当然是第一个。

“Nudos quatit ille lacertos”,关于坠落时的伊卡璐斯，奥维德在《变形记》里原话是这么说的。你不需要知道拉丁文里哪个词是“扑打(quatere)”、也不需要知道复数宾格形式的“双臂(lacertos)”怎么说；你只要能看懂nudos就行了，它跟英语里“赤裸的(nude)”长得也没差那么多。诚然油画上的伊卡璐斯没长着高达7尺的胸肌，所以按照空气动力学，他再怎么挥舞胳膊也飞不起来；但你也得承认，那双翅膀实在是羽毛过于整齐。既然没有就地长出一根比自己身高还长的胸前龙骨突这种选项，如果要在此生返乡无望、只能与一头拿童男童女当早饭的怪物困在荒岛迷宫上一直到死，还有那幅金奖油画上的翅膀之间选择一个，那我宁肯拿后者当滑翔翼碰碰运气。如果起跳的海崖够高、不考虑海陆之间的空气乱流、并且到最近陆地的距离不算令人绝望地远……不是重点，回到原先的论题。

原先的论题就是，第一个伊卡璐斯的形象是错的。无论是不是像奥维德写的那样双臂赤裸，他也不可能在掉下来之后还那么完好无损、那么圣洁平静、那么雍容美丽。那第二个伊卡璐斯，惊恐残缺、丑陋狰狞，那第二个空难受害者般的伊卡璐斯，没有翅膀、没有荣光，那才更接近现实、更接近真相：一具散发着焦臭味的尸骸，几乎不成人形。

提醒你，这第二个伊卡璐斯可没给它的创造者赢得什么金奖。

伊卡璐斯1号上有一个我认识的人。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

从两艘船接驳上的气闸口进去之后，我们看见的伊卡璐斯1号内部正像一艘搁浅太空27年的飞船看起来应该是的样子：一片漆黑、冷冷清清。唯一超出预想的是所有东西表面都积着一层厚厚的尘埃，在我们走过之时随空气搅动起来、洋洋洒洒仿佛下起了一场小雪、落得我们一头一身。

你知道空气中灰尘80%的构成成分是人类皮肤吗？

至少，存在空气这一点说明船舱并未破裂，也算值得欣慰。

首先第一步，分配任务。哈维指挥我们分头检索船上可用资源。卡帕和我自然是各自去检查船载核弹与飞行驾驶室；瑟尔负责去生活区调查船员下落；他自己则前往离气闸最远的植物园区。

飞行驾驶室状态良好得令人吃惊。在我接上便携式电池进行系统测试时，所有二级操作系统都立刻响应，唯独船载人工智能一声不吱（猜猜它叫什么名字——是的是的，也叫伊卡璐斯。啊，老NASA）。这真糟糕，因为除了话痨这个功能以外，伊卡璐斯们还负责直接掌控飞船引擎组。船员固然可以暂时越权、对飞行路线和船体角度进行手动调整，但“暂时”在这里是关键字；大多数情况下，没人工智能，意味着没引擎动力。没引擎等于没飞行。

伊卡璐斯1号依然是死的。

其他人比我走运。瑟尔报告生活区里仍然保持有供水；卡帕确认弹头正常可用；哈维在耳麦里向所有人大叫着说植物园生长茂盛、氧气充足。

好吧，更正前言。伊卡璐斯1号，状态：植物人。

顺便提一句，接上电之后，驾驶台的视频窗之一自动播放了一段古怪的录像，摄制时间大约是27年前。透过严重的信号干扰，一个男人向镜头方向嚎叫着发表了一通“神要灭世，人类怎敢阻挡”之类的胡说八道，他看起来遭受了大面积的深度皮肤烧伤，那股狂热劲头却不像是属于某个伤重之人。由于他已经没有脸皮，所以我们一时都没认出他是谁，尽管伊卡璐斯1号上所有宇航员的模样，在地球上可说是无人不知。

但当我说船上有一个我认识的人的时候，我指的并非这种单箭头式的“认识”。

事先声明，考虑到之前付出的高昂代价，这场搜刮行动与其说是求生努力、不如说是无奈之举。发现舱体仍保持气密性是个惊喜，但这并不表示我们真期待着在这里发现什么派得上用场的物件、更别提活人。不用说，在我抵达人工智能机核所在的控制室、搞清引擎状况之前，整个照明系统都不用指望能恢复。我打着手电、在黑暗狭窄的甬道里摸索着往下一个目的地前行，一路上遇到的唯一会动的东西就是漫天飞舞的白茫茫尘灰。就是在这时我突然明白过来，我一直以来的问题是什么。

我的问题就是，我无法想像你在这儿。

我可以想像你身处一片深深浅浅的悦目绿色之中，旁边的桌子上摆着烧杯、试管架、显微镜和培养皿；你对着镜头露出你甜甜的、亮闪闪的招牌式微笑，一只手上还拈着一根滴管，背后两横排巨型空气循环机的风扇缓慢地旋转，一切都正如在你27年前发给我们的最后一批视频信息里那样有条不紊、令人安心。问你们全家人好，我的老朋友们。也问你好，梅斯。看见我了吗？跟我挥挥手吧，梅斯。

我可以想像你托着那个老掉牙的佳能牌手持摄像机、跟我们一起站在白浪滔天的海堤上，在振聋发聩的涛声与接天连地泼洒的腥咸浪花中，手上巍然不动、稳定得像一块人形的大理石。直到我不顾凛冽凌厉的海风推搡、沿着被海水浸得精湿的海堤路噼噼啪啪一路跑来、歪歪倒倒一头撞进你怀里，那大理石才转瞬显露出绕指柔的暖意。你关了摄像机低头看我，伸手摩挲我圆圆的头顶上短短的发茬。“小锤子(Mace)，”你说，咧嘴笑时露出一点虎牙尖儿、眼角鱼尾纹里漾开了满溢的温存。“我的小梅斯。”

我甚至可以想像你站在我家的客厅里，最后一次，来向我们告别时候那样子。你穿着军服正装、胸前挂着跟我父亲那次共同任务之后获得的一枚枚勋章，一双仪式用白手套却早被摘下来、攥在左手里。我父母已经把能说的话都说完了，三个人就这么静静站着、眼圈发红、凝视彼此。我母亲紧靠着我父亲。我父亲一只手环绕她肩膀、另一只手与她的手交握着按在自己心口上。你站在他们对面、下嘴唇咬了又咬、拳头里使劲把那双手套捏紧。我猜那个无声的请求、或者说疑问，已经太过有质感、无法再悬浮在双方之间的空气里；这也许就是你突然开口、打破沉默的原因。“为了梅斯吧，非要说的话”，你最终说，声音很低。“为了梅斯。”

但我不能想像你在这里。在这口死气沉沉、冷酷黑暗的太空棺材里，被撂在整个太阳系最大的火葬场门口，一放就是将近三十年。

在去引擎控制室的一路上我如此庆幸，自己当年主修的是工程、不是什么心理。

发现伊卡璐斯1号的人工智能主板是被人为破坏损毁的时候，我就没那么庆幸了。

一开始，我预计是冷却池发生了泄漏、引起主板过热、人工智能掉线，令伊卡璐斯1号在变化多端的太空环境下无法迅速反应、抵御突发危机、导致飞船失事；然而搭载主板的机核并没有呆在平常该呆的地方、即冷却池里，而是被升起悬吊在冷却池上空。机核主板部分和控制室周围所有存有备份数据的硬盘箱明显可见是被某种外力一边变换角度一边反复击打、直至所有机箱粉碎、机核只剩光秃秃的残桩。

检查结果综述：伊卡璐斯1号仍然保留有完好的动力系统，从控制面板到电路、从燃料到引擎。只是一级飞行操作系统，即船载人工智能，从物理上给毁了个完全彻底外加再起不能。用人体打个比喻，那就相当于说伊卡璐斯1号身体完全健康、只是已经脑死。

我们真心不该更改航线来着。

此外有个发现令我颇感蹊跷，那就是冷却池空空如也：不是说已被悬尸示众的机核，而是池内的纳米银-乙二醇混合液全都不翼而飞。这事直到我临咽气这会儿也没想明白；估计无论我那作为工程师顽固不化的大脑再怎么纠结也甭想在这最后的瞬间里找到答案，眼下也只能承认，这桩失窃案大概得成为我带进坟墓的一个谜。

打断一下：说来好笑，最后正是这玩意儿把我搞死了——纳米银-乙二醇冷却剂。诗意的公正，哈？

然后我听见瑟尔宣布，他找到了船员们。

距离较近的卡帕和我先后赶到观察室。瑟尔正就近查看房间中央长凳上那一堆堆略呈人形、面朝太阳方向互相依偎的碳灰。“他们睹见了神光。”他说。这家伙居然是我们船上的心理医师。想想看吧。“关掉了观察室的滤光功能。100%的阳光直射。集体自焚。要不是咱们的飞船遮光盾把这里挡住，你我现在也已化了灰。”

所以我们这一路走来呼吸着的舱内空气里，漂浮的可不仅仅是细碎的人皮。

“星尘归星尘”，瑟尔说。我扭过头去。

你不能这样，克里斯.贝克。你不能要求我想像你在这儿。你不能要求我想像你坐在这一间屋子里直面日炎。你不能要求我在那一滩滩灰烬中找你。你是我的克里斯叔叔。你本来是要把我的世界点亮的人。你不能对我这么做。你没这个权力。

这时，突如其来的巨大震动同时传遍两边船体。2号船飞行控制台边，凯茜通过耳麦指示我们立即返回气闸，因为两艘飞船之间的连接意外断裂、原因不明。

当我们三人抵达1号船气闸内侧门的时候，正好赶上透过舷窗目送被撕裂的气闸外侧半边正漂离我们而去。原先关在气闸里的空气分子向着浩瀚真空的大规模逃逸已基本完成，参差不齐的强化帆布布条在漆黑的宇宙背景中摇荡得泰然从容、仿佛某种色彩单调的太空水母。

祸不单行，凯茜紧接着警告说，1号船因强行断开连接而发生舱壳破裂、正在大量流失空气。

所以我们会死。多大个事儿了，好像谁还不知道。但或许不至于立刻团灭，因为我一眼瞥到，气闸门边就在我们近旁，挂着一套肯尼服。一套。

等哈维从植物园赶过来的时候，我们俩基本上已经协助卡帕穿好了肯尼服。还是原先的逻辑：都走到这一步了，我们任何人都可以成为弃子，唯独船上唯一知道怎么摆弄那颗大炸弹的家伙不能死。咳，起码这会儿还不能。

哈维却显然不这么想。他冲我们大喊大叫、威胁恐吓，还搬出职权高低来压我们、命令卡帕脱下肯尼服、给他自己。因为，按照他的说法，金田死了之后，他就升为船长；而没有船长领导，任务就无法进行。说真的，我对这人充满同情。一方面是这16个月来，我们当中谁也没少崩溃过；另一方面，跟我们其他人不一样，他在地球上还有老婆孩子。NASA给伊卡璐斯计划挑宇航员的时候尽量找没啥牵挂的单身候选人，也不是完全没有道理。

然而没有任何人的个人福祉，能重要过人类作为一个物种的生存。别无他法，只有服从冷硬的事实与逻辑。哈维的确是现任船长，但从职能上讲他只是一艘通讯失灵飞船上的通讯官。心理医师瑟尔的患者群，也就是我们，预期寿命上限还剩不到三分之二天。我能做的事情，凯茜差不多都能做；她做不到的部分在24小时之内应该不会突然成为什么不得了的大问题。而卡帕，我们的物理学家，他是唯一有能力在伊卡璐斯之外手动发射核弹头的人。我们决不能替人类把这个可能性放弃。

考虑到事态后来的发展，我很高兴我们当时没放弃。

所以事情就这么决定了：凯茜首先将2号飞船尽可能向我们这边靠近。当两边气闸对准之后，我们一起将各自一侧闸门打开。卡帕穿着肯尼服，其他人抱着他，靠1号船喷射出的空气急流把我们射到2号船尚保持完好的气闸里去。然后凯茜关闭气闸外侧门、平衡气压、再打开内侧门接我们进来。

只有一个问题。精确地说，两个问题，只是其中一个更加可能在这套方案的一上来就杀掉我们这些没穿着宇航服的人。另一个，可能杀得稍微慢那么一点点。

舱外温度是摄氏零下273度。真空。这是问题一。

问题二是空气急流动能矢量在我们此时情况下的不可预测性。飞得歪一点，我们会变成落入太阳的一颗璀璨流星（太空垃圾，实际上）。飞得快一点，我们会死得像撞在挡风玻璃上的飞虫。开弓没有回头箭，而此时此刻，我们已箭在弦上。

哈维和我抓出船舱内壁里衬垫的隔温层合成材质纤维布，撕成宽条以最快速度缠在身上。这时候，第三个问题才姗姗来迟。船载人工智能掉线，也就意味着必须有一个人留下来，在船舱内部手动开关1号船上的内侧气闸门。

瑟尔自愿站了出来。“嘿，卡帕。”他最后一句话是对着物理学家说。“我们都只是星尘。”

之后我们就照计划行动。我情急之下想出来的这个计划。

它令我们失去了哈维。它本来还应该杀死我，但就在我飞出触及范围之前，卡帕回身将我一把抓住、甩了个半圆顺势扔进了气闸门。所以它只取走了我左手第一节大拇指，作为一个坏主意对其创造者的象征性课税。不过话说回来，在坏主意和没主意之间，不管多少次我都会选择前者。

瑟尔那边再未传来任何信息。

顺便提一下，卡帕关键时刻救了我的命，作为一个人对另一个人，我对他心存感激；但考虑到他先前所做的修改航路、登上伊卡璐斯1号这个决定，以及此一决定所导致的所有这一系列后续事件，作为人类这个物种当中的一份子，我到现在也还生他的气。除非他能完成我们一开始就定下的任务、把伊卡璐斯计划还有全人类从覆灭的边缘独力挽回；不过要了解这事情最终怎么个收场，我想我只能指望人死后地下有知。

这么一想，如果那意味着重新见到你，死亡也并非什么不得了的大坏事。就算没有这种好事我也不怕，一点都不怕，你都已经把它做过啦，那轮到我的时候，我也没什么问题。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

回到船上，一场猎巫运动正等着我们。

科拉珊、凯茜、卡帕和我四个人坐下来开了场碰头会、交换了一下现有信息。两艘飞船之间之所以突然断开气闸连接，既不是气闸硬件故障、也不是外来天体撞击，凯茜这么告诉我们：唯一的解释是，气闸是被人手动解离。事情发生时，科拉珊和凯茜两人都在驾驶台前，可以互相作证；差点为此送了命的我们俩、还有确实为此送了命的哈维和瑟尔也都可以一定程度上排除嫌疑。那么，就还剩下一个怀疑对象。

那就是身为舵手却算错遮光盾角度、致使我们失去了金田船长和植物园、此时照理说应该在镇静剂的作用下连生活自理都做不到的崔。

就算我们当中有谁还对“崔是作案者”的结论心存质疑，科拉珊接下来指出的事实也打消了任何人关于“现在怎么办”这个问题该有的犹豫。

要想依靠现有氧气量撑到完成任务的时候，船上还必须有至少一人停止呼吸。

自从植物园毁于一旦，科拉珊就像变了个人。她此前一直是那种高深淡定、天人合一的亚洲禅师类型，仿佛从西方看东方刻板成见教科书里跳出来的活生生例子，在植物园里工作起来的样子又像是某种大地女神的化身。而现在，假如仅从她言行举止里包含的人情味来判断，你大概会把她跟一台纺纱机弄混。看她抄起事实与逻辑的铁剪咔嚓一声斩断同船另一名宇航员的生命线，我虽然嘴上没说，但感觉上居然烦乱大过赞同。因为通常来讲我才是船上不讲情面的那个；而科莉，她本该是伊卡璐斯2号的柔软爱心。

我猜精神崩溃这件事，各人有各人的表现形式。

凯茜的表现形式大概是突然决定，自身道德感要比拯救自己物种的责任感享有更高的优先级。但我可不是回避责任的人。换位来说，如果是我自己成为危害任务的风险因素、我本人对此又束手无策，那无论谁来将我杀死，我都会对这人感激不尽。我站起身向医疗室走去时，凯茜流了泪。

“仁慈一点。”我听见她在我背后喃喃。

然而我们都没想到，给予崔仁慈的责任早已从我这里被夺去。医疗中心的地球房里，崔背靠幕布坐着，双腕动脉位置各有一道深长的纵切口，在自己的血泊和四壁盘旋飞舞、自由啼鸣的鸟群影像中睁着眼睛断了气。

我也不知道我那时是怎么了。我只知道，等到其他三人闻讯赶来的时候，我抓住卡帕、把崔的血抹到他手上、厉声谴责是他造成了这么多的死亡。面对我的指控，这个文弱书虫一反常态地以破口大骂作答、扑到我身上企图用他那双细胳膊干掉我；我也发了疯似的跟他撕打成一团。科拉珊抱着双臂站在一旁作壁上观了很短一段时间，随后走开时抛下一句话，顿时令混战中的我俩冷静下来、气喘吁吁地分开。

“氧气不多，都省着点儿力气。”

按照碰头会时科拉珊提供的舱内氧含量数据，船员数量为5人时，12小时后我们将失去执行常规任务的能力。14小时后，我们将失去进行基础操作的能力。16小时后我们将全部死去。距伊卡璐斯2号抵达核弹发射位点预计时间：19小时。崔的死替我们每个人赚来了大约8小时寿限。我们最好把它花在拯救人类、而不是互相残杀上面。

咳。反顾现状，我只能说，对同一件事，每个人看法总有些不同。

品白克——伊卡璐斯1号曾经的英雄船长、现在的疯癫恶灵。现在考虑起来，他大概是趁着两艘飞船接驳的时候溜到了我们的2号船上，过河拆桥顺手破坏了自己1号船那边的气闸。现在考虑起来也许是他杀死了躺在医疗中心、因为镇静剂影响而无法自卫的崔。我不知道其他船员与他是在何时、又是在何地发生了遭遇；我自己第一次意识到问题远远没有随着崔的死亡而解决，是在船载人工智能突然发出舱壳破裂警告之时。我追问原因，伊卡璐斯答道，外来不明物体冲击。

这听上去吓人，其实是家常便饭：我们从地球发射起飞之后，撞上过不知多少太空垃圾，穿越过至少三条或疏或密的小行星带，舱壳被各式各样的微型天体刺穿、砸凹、划裂过不下两百次。最近一次这种“流星雨”在10分钟内给伊卡璐斯2号造成了18处舱壳破裂，都被舱壳里含的纳米机器人及时修补得万无一失。真正令我当场心下一沉的不是警告的内容，而是伊卡璐斯播报这条警报的方式。精确地说，它的话音。

船载人工智能一贯的优雅女声在说话过程中调门骤降、语速也以人耳清晰可辨的速率放缓。等到它对舱壳破裂原因作完解释，已经变成了智障般的沉闷男音。此后，任我再怎么呼喊，回答我的只有一片沉寂，包括船员之间互相通讯用的无线耳麦，也都就此寂静无声。

一阵不祥的安静取代了16个月来我们已习惯的舱体持续微弱振动，标志着飞船引擎组停转。紧接着从最靠近遮光盾的1区开始顺序往后，船上所有的照明逐一熄灭。

伊卡璐斯2号正在死去。

我冲进黑洞洞的引擎控制室，摸索着找到了控制台，给包括维生系统在内的飞船基础系统切换上应急电源，并徒劳地尝试输入指令呼叫船载人工智能。折腾半天，除了证实飞船已按照紧急协议、在人工智能下线前自动锁定飞行模式为轨道绕行之外，所有结果都是彻头彻尾的坏消息（前面那个虽然算不上好消息，但起码我们不是正在一头掉进太阳里）。通过靠储备电力、部分恢复运转的船区监视系统，我找到了卡帕：他看起来伤得不轻、惊慌失措，而且被锁在了气闸里，眼看就要耗竭这个狭小空间里的氧气。麻省高材生在这种时候也慌了阵脚，都没意识到身边就挂着一套肯尼服；还得我通过摄像头扬声器提醒他，戴上头盔、使用硬接线内置话筒。还没完全把肯尼服的防尘罩撕开他就朝话筒声嘶力竭地喊，品白克在船上，他想阻止任务，他疯了。

与此同时，控制面板上艰难地跳出一条红色警告，闪了几下就彻底黑了屏。

伊卡璐斯主板冷却失败。

一瞬间，我明白了伊卡璐斯1号的真正死因。出于同一个缘故，伊卡璐斯2号也已经濒死。

谋杀。

我扭身将手电筒指向伊卡璐斯机核。但在光圈落到它上面之前，我就已经充分预料到，会看见什么场景。

品白克将搭载主板的三组机核全部升出了各自的冷却池。

我扑过去，撬掉控制机核升降机械装置的电路箱外板，试图重新布线、短路点火降下机核。不管用。品白克把这部分电路箱整个给废了。那就只剩下一种方法，来挽救伊卡璐斯正因过热而分崩离析的双翼。

我抓上万能扳手，尽量深吸一口气，滑进第一个冷却池，开始逐个松掉机核下方支架的螺丝。

乙二醇这个玩意儿本身挺常见，也许你家里就有几瓶作为防冻剂。纯的乙二醇是一种无色液体，闻上去没有气味、尝起来略微发甜，沸点197.3摄氏度、熔点-12.9摄氏度、比热容约为纯水的一半。听上去也没多厉害，是不是？然而冷却池里这东西不是纯乙二醇，而是60%的乙二醇混合40%的水。这一下子，比热容上去了、熔点也降到了-45摄氏度——这是理论值，飞船上冷却池内温度要比这高一点，也就是控制在-43到-40度区间内。这还没完。为了迅速冷却并控制主板温度，NASA把伊卡璐斯计划使用的冷却剂做成了纳流体，亦即将纳米银颗粒掺入上述基液中，极大提高了它的对流传热系数及热导率。

简单地讲，就是说当我全身浸没在冷却池中抢修主板的时候，这个零下四十多度的液体不但能超快吸走我身体的热量、还能一眨眼工夫就把这点热量传到别处去。减小动作幅度来降低体温散失速率的伎俩对它无用。实际上，没什么能来拯救我免于越来越明显、已然近在眉睫的终局；所以我也就根本不去想它，咬紧牙关忍着疼、憋住气，一门心思拧螺丝。

你可别笑，我脚上穿的还是沙滩凉鞋呢。

左手大拇指缺了一节更给这活儿增添了难度等级。拜托，丢哪儿不好，偏得是拇指。我可是个工程师呀，要靠双手劳动吃饭的好吗，真是。

在爬出一个冷却池、再潜到下一个冷却池底之间的空当里，我模模糊糊听见卡帕通过话筒朝我喊、让我把他从气闸里放出来。就好像我是中学里一介小恶霸，成心捉弄他而把他锁进了储物柜里。不管你信不信，我要是能过去救他，那我肯定乐意效劳；然而此时此刻，除了降下全部三块主板、恢复人工智能对飞船的控制，我还真没别的招数对他施以援手。

第三个支架也终于搞定，伊卡璐斯最后一块主板开始缓缓降入冷却池里。我嘴里往外啐着冷却剂、从池边上往外爬，爬到一半忽然再也爬不动。下半身的拉拽感告诉我，我的左腿被下降中的主板挂住了，后者正把它卡得越来越紧、主板下降也因此逐渐停滞。我拼命扭动那条腿、想让自己脱身出来；然而这比想像中的难，不是因为痛楚，而是因为我已经完全感觉不到它了。麻木的感觉取代冻寒的啮咬、一路上袭。逐渐朦胧的视野边缘余光告诉我，池里原本明蓝色的纳米银-乙二醇水溶液，现在因为混进了新成分而渐渐染成了殷红。

我失败了。没能救活伊卡璐斯。

哦，我不担心我自己。不少人有个错误印象，认为伊卡璐斯是被太阳烧死；其实不。

“你只能手动剥离核弹，卡帕。”便携式通话机就在我前面一点，伸直胳膊就能够着；但这个动作，我已经做不到。所以我就强迫自己打开僵硬的牙关、对着它尽量从胸腔里挤出足够大声的字句。可能不太连贯，不过都到这时候了，要不得完美主义。“快去。我不知道、怎么做……你快去。你快去。快去。”

假设奥维德所述诚不我欺，伊卡璐斯是死在水里。

我死了。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

太他妈亮了。亮光透过我眼皮传过来。我本能地想伸手去挡那亮光。

“别动，”有个声音说，在我耳朵听来充满回音般的嗡嗡、忽远忽近十分离奇。“看着光。”

“把那鬼玩意从我脸上拿走”，我想说，嘴巴和舌头却又麻又僵、只含混不清地哼了两声。光线直射进我睁开一条缝的眼睑，上下左右晃了两下又移开。一小片细长的阴影盖到我脸上。

“几根手指？”

我强迫眼神聚焦、辨认眼前景象。“三根，”我呜呜噜噜地说，使出吃奶的力气半握起右手拳头、抖抖索索竖起中指。“算上这根给你。”

我的折磨者双肩顿时塌了下去，发出一声衷心松了一口大气似的那种长叹、听起来不怒反喜。现在我耳朵没刚才那么聋了，听得出这人就在我近旁，差不多是脸贴脸地盯着我。他看起来像是一大团白光，还莫名其妙飘着股子蛋糕香。唔。绝对是太妃糖。

“你被卷入了一场冷却剂事故中，事态现已得到控制。放松躺好，报你的全名。”

“马修.阿瑞斯.沃特尼。”我服从地回答道，却忍不住伸手去摸那人。我发誓我平时没这么缺乏自制；但这会儿我就是特别想摸他，于是我就摸了过去。我感到有两只人类的手合在我自己右手上、把它捉住握着。两滴大大的、温热的水珠落到我脸上。我不知所措，试图用左手手背把它们擦下去。这次抬手我才感觉到，自己左臂被什么东西紧紧裹着。我腰以下也都不能动、被捆成了直挺挺的一坨。

“不要动。你冷吗？”那个嗓音说，听起来格外地又低又软，气音沙沙的、糯糯的。我意识到他可能是哭了。为什么要哭？我百思不得其解。

“不冷。”我说，觉得嘴巴还是不利索。我一边蠕动着尝试坐起来、一边妄图把自己身上裹的东西解开。“还有点热。我怎么了？”

我双肩被温柔地按住。“你还记得什么？”

这个问题让我愣了一下。遗忘的闸门轰然而开，突如其来的记忆浪潮涌进我的脑子。品白克。卡帕。伊卡璐斯。

“任务，”我急匆匆地结巴道，觉得舌头上好像套着一百个避孕套。“核弹头。主板过热——”

“慢一点。深呼吸。主板没事了。弹头已从主船体上成功脱离。他们现在正独自向日心飞去。我们只能诚心祝他们好运气。”

我皱紧眉头、使劲眯眼睛。这人话说得越多、我对他感觉越奇怪地熟悉。与此同时，我作为工程师的职业强迫症还在自动驱动我的大脑处理先前信息、检索当下境况的优先权最高问题。下一秒钟，我脑内警钟大鸣。

“氧气。”我说，挣扎着想从自己现在躺的地方滚下地。“没了——植物园。”

“是的。我知道。”对方说，为使我恢复平静而用双臂把我的头搂进怀里，就像大人安慰小孩子。“我一上你们的飞船就看见了。你们有一位同队宇航员牺牲在那里。我很抱歉。”

是科莉，我想道。只可能是她，科拉珊，我们这场太空奥德赛中的大自然女祭司。除了她以外，没有第二个人会自愿踏足那一片焦土。大概在她的心中，那片焦土之下的某处，一定还沉睡着某颗希望的种子、只待时机成熟便会破土而出、绽放生命的绿意。

伊卡璐斯2号上，直到最后也还维持着与地球母亲联结纽带的那一个人已经死去。我们成了无母的孤儿。

“没找到其他幸存者。我很抱歉。”抱着我的那人说，声音沙哑得愈发厉害、身体也渐渐止不住颤抖。我感觉更多的泪滴打湿了我的耳朵。“是我的错。都是我的错。如果我在事情发展到这个地步之前就阻止他……我为什么不能……”

嘿，没事的。既然卡帕已经登上核弹头、操作着它向太阳驶去，那我相信不管怎么样，他都能把任务完成。其他人、包括我们，相比之下都没什么要紧。我一边想这么说，一边嘴上却颠三倒四蹦出一句话，跟我想说的毫不相干。

“嘿……你是谁？”

他托着我的肩膀、帮助我把后脑勺枕到他大腿上。那双腿出奇地皮包骨，我都有点硌的慌。周围的光线好像比我刚醒时暗下来了一点。我拼命眨眼想看清他的脸。他也低头望着我。我想不出这辈子见过比他还瘦的活人。他喉结动了一下、肩膀微微一颤，一滴大大的眼泪从他睫毛上掉下来、径直落入我的眼睛。他慌了，一迭声地道歉。

“哦！对不起，”他说，声音里掩不住哽咽。“对不起，梅斯。……我的小梅斯。”

我惊呆了。远隔27年的咸涩水波兀自泛滥、白浪滔滔冲破时空阻隔、覆盖过我的瞳孔、模糊了我的视线。

“克里斯……”我听见自己悄声咕哝。“克里斯叔叔？”

克里斯.贝克。27年前随着伊卡璐斯1号失踪的宇航员之一。35年前，阿瑞斯3号随队的舱外活动专家兼航空军医。哪怕早在伊卡璐斯前时代，这人就已经跻身人类太阳系考察史上一段佳话中的英雄群像：当NASA不再对他们封锁消息、承认队中一名推定已死的成员还正在火星表面绝境求生时，包括他在内的阿瑞斯3号其余宇航员一致决定临阵兵变。他们当即中止NASA为他们预定的返航地球计划、以全体5人自身性命做赌注、折回火星近大气层轨道去搭救这一人。他们成功了，而被救起的那名队友，马克.沃特尼，也就是那个后世所熟知的“火星人”，正是我父亲。队里的电子通讯官兼系统操作员白丝.约翰森，后来与之相恋、成了我的生身母亲。

“当他穿着宇航服飘到我面前的时候，我说‘给我一分钟。’”每次讲到那个伟大时刻，我父亲都会兴致勃勃地重复这一段当年二人交换的只言片语。“‘你是我这18个月来看见的第一个人。’而他说——猜猜这个混蛋医生说什么——没错——‘一分钟时间我们可没有。绳子还剩11秒到头。’”

我一直到上小学前，耳熟能详的家庭经典故事之一，就是克里斯叔叔是怎样向着战神阿瑞斯的红色星球纵身一跃、从正前方破了个大洞的火星上升舱里救出了我父亲、又抱着他飞越太空、把他带回到赫尔墨斯号飞船里、平安送到我母亲身边。

尽管大概对于世界上其他所有人而言，我父亲才是阿瑞斯3号故事唯一的主角；但如果你问小时候的我，心目中的超级英雄是什么样，那我一定会挺起胸膛大声答道，就像克里斯叔叔那样子。

我的超级英雄不该是这样失魂落魄、形销骨立。

我印象中的他有着坚毅的眼神、健美的体魄，额头光滑宽阔、下巴结实有力，无论在何等危急险境中双手仍能分毫不抖、哪怕身陷绝望死地嘴角也带着从容笑意。而此时，除了那一双从深陷的眼窝里悲哀望着我的大眼睛之外，我旁边这人身上再没有半点克里斯.贝克的影子。

“我的老天啊！”我脱口而出，随即恨不得把刚说的话吃回肚里。“你看着像个鬼魂。你从哪儿冒出来的，奥斯维辛还是前苏劳改营？！”

相信我，我这会儿肚子里有一万个问题，可上边那个绝不是其中之一。

对我的口无遮拦，“鬼魂”只衰弱地笑了笑。他放开我，双手抓着附近舱壁上的扶手杠，靠上肢力气把自己向上拉站起来。我都能看得出他膝盖摇摇晃晃。

“伊卡璐斯，”他对着空气发问。“2号核弹头进展怎样？跟1号船上的瑟尔医生取得联系了吗？检查所有船区舱壳的气密性、并且对空气质量指数进行简报。”

“贝克医生。”靠生物测量技术来进行船员身份识别的船载人工智能女声说，对船上突然跑出一个27年前就被判定死亡的人这事反应平平。“核弹头正在沿既定航线向发射点飞行，预计抵达时间：20分钟。遗憾的是，卡帕、凯茜和瑟尔医生均尚未对耳麦呼叫有回应。各船区舱壳气压保持稳定。空气氧含量还可供你和梅斯维持常规任务能力2小时。4小时后，两位船员将——”

“这样就很好了，伊卡璐斯。”他打断说，语气里原先的悲伤已经消失无影、转而带了抹温暖的善意。“再听见你的声音……我很高兴。叫我克里斯。”

“很高兴你能加入我们。欢迎登船，克里斯。”人工智能对新增船员报以礼节性的致意，随即安静了。

“嘿，”我在他身后叫道，不安分地扭来扭去。现在我看清楚了，自己躺在一台顶盖掀开了的多功能护理仪里，被一堆医用凝胶绷带裹成了木乃伊，只有右臂能活动、脖子以上露在外面。这东西外层的聚合纤维网性质类似人类表皮，但比皮肤细胞结实致密；内层凝胶除杀菌镇痛止血成分以外，还含着医用纳米机器人，能加速伤患处新陈代谢、移除被破坏的细胞、去掉不必要的疤痕结缔组织。因为它在治疗烧伤方面的广泛应用，又有个俗称叫“代皮”。“帮我解开。”

他回过头来打量我，样子忧心忡忡。“最好不要。”

“怎么啦？有那么糟？”醒来发现自己被裹了一身代皮，可不是什么好消息。除了脑袋和左大腿后侧之外，我倒不觉得身上哪里有多痛；但也可能是多亏了凝胶里的神经末梢麻醉剂。

“你现在的状态不适合自由行动。你需要的是多补充水分。”他扶着墙挪到饮水机那儿给我灌了壶水，又扶着墙挪回来，坐到我身边把瓶子递给我。他这么一说，我才觉得简直渴坏了，抓着瓶子连吸带挤把一整瓶都吞到肚里。他又去给我弄了一瓶，笑微微地瞧我像个巨型怪婴似的把这一瓶也三口两口嘬干净。

“‘我现在的状态’是什么意思？”我质问道。对方看上去微妙地有些尴尬。

“你摄入了一些冷却剂、造成乙二醇中毒。你肯定不记得了，但因为中枢神经受到毒素影响、你出现了轻微的癫痫发作和呕吐症状。为了解毒，我给你挂了6小时血透、并且静脉注射了手边最容易搞到的解毒剂。”

“什么解毒剂？”我追问。

他看起来更尴尬了几分。“……乙醇。”

“乙醇？你是说酒精？”突然之间整件事情都变得过分好笑，于是我就放声大笑了好一阵。“哦，克里斯叔叔。刚见面你就急着把我灌醉。好在我早就到了法律允许饮酒和做其他一些淘气事的年龄。”

显然我这句话捅到了他尴尬的点上，那苍白的脸颊居然有些泛红。我又笑了半天才打住，漫不经心地举起空瓶子对着嘴巴又挤了挤，挤出最后几滴水来润了喉咙。我放下瓶子喘了口气，觉得头疼得更厉害了，而且真就是宿醉未醒的那种痛法。或许这一切都是一个濒死大脑中诞生的幻像，我按着太阳穴、暗地里告诫自己。在这场混乱诡异的幻梦里，一个早就死掉的熟人跨越太空来救我，并且除了变得特别瘦弱憔悴之外、看上去还像他27年前失踪时那么年轻。要不是逻辑上讲这样一个纯属自我蒙蔽功能的白日梦不应该包括“再过几小时你就要死了”这种时间限制——

“难以置信。”坐在我身边那个“梦幻化身”突然轻声开了口，一多半是自言自语。他望着我的方式，活像是我才是个狂想曲里跑出来的幻影。“小梅斯。海豹特种兵、而且还是航天工程师。不可思议。我的小梅斯。”

“你看见我的纹身了？”我说，没忍住嘴欠加了一句。“好得很。说明我身上至少还留着那块皮。”

这句话让他嘴角痛苦地抽搐了一下，却并没搭理我不识时务的玩笑，而是随即拉开医疗器具柜、取出一把小剪刀，以资深军医的训练有素、三下五除二把绷带剪开。我赶忙配合他，小心翼翼地把自己从里头扒出来。他挪开一点，默默地看着我动作。我双手齐上、把自己能够着的体表位置都摸了一遍。检查结果表明，的确到处都有冻伤痕迹；但托医用纳米机器人的福，我手指脚趾没有再丢掉哪个、自己原装皮囊也还妥帖穿在骨架子上。

我正专心评定自己伤情状况，什么柔软的灰色东西忽然落在我肩上、盖住我赤露的身体。一条隔温毯，干干净净、还带着折痕。我一时冲动去够他的手，树脂材料的瓶子被我碰翻、咣啷啷掉到地上。他驯顺地让我捏他的手指。它们虽然变细了些，那纤长的指骨和匀称的指节却跟我记忆中一模一样。

“你真的还活着吗？”我问面前这个往昔亲近之人的幽灵。“怎么可能？”

“你还想再喝点水吗？”他问我，同时弯下瘦骨嶙峋的脊背、去捡水瓶。那手腕，我眯起眼睛一边打量着一边想。看起来一把就可以攥个粉碎。

“暂时不。”我说，渐渐认起真来、试图与这个很可能只是我自己脑中幻像的人展开一场深入交谈。“告诉我，27年前，伊卡璐斯1号发生了什么事。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

“再喝一瓶水，我就告诉你。”对于我的提问，他采取迂回战术，用“收拾干净房间周末就带你看电影”的口吻说，并不关心我同意与否就已经把自己拉起身来、向饮水机挪过去、第三次打上水、再挪回来坐下、把灌满水的瓶子塞到我手里。我捧着瓶子瞪着他，打定主意，他开口之前绝不自己先张嘴。他用那双疲惫、执拗却又盈满温柔的大眼睛瞧了我半天，最后终于垂下眼帘。

“……品白克”，长久的沉默之后他说，跟着明显打了个寒颤。我同情地望着他；他却没有抬头看我，只是又沉默一阵，凹陷的腮边肌肉微微抽动、仿佛在咀嚼一样很苦的东西。“我们的船长、化学家兼心理医师。把我在船上关了……27年，你说？……哈。当你自己就是临床心理学专家的时候，愚弄起NASA的那些心理测试就比较容易，是不是？”

他做了一次深呼吸，一只手撑住额头，向后捋了把头发，把发梢抿到耳后去。他新刮过胡子，但明显已经很长一段时间没有理发，现已长至垂肩。我瞥见那原本是闪亮深褐色的头发现在夹杂着不少银丝。当他重新开口时，已经能控制住声音里的颤抖。

“我猜我们的旅程跟你们前半段并无二致。只不过，你们的心理医师瑟尔医生、还有你们的船长——金田，我想他的名字是——大约两人加在一起也没有品白克那么喜欢跟船员谈心。不管你本人愿不愿意、有没有事。每次都是一对一，每次都在观测室。这种心理座谈的时候，他喜欢把遮光度调得特别低。直到你出声抱怨，眼睛快被晃瞎了、根本看不清东西。那间屋子总是很亮，在我的印象里。而他总是在里面、总是沐浴在强烈得可怕的日光里。我不知道他跟别人都谈了些什么。我只知道，一开始那段时间，他不停地问我问题。等到我们进入近日轨道死信号区，他的问题突然停止。取而代之的，是一整套他创造出来的教义。这时候我们才不得不面对现实：我们的船长发了疯。太迟了。太阳已经成了他唯一的精神寄托和道德标准，而他狂热地相信，自己将是人类这个物种在宇宙中灭绝时、死去的最后一名个体。”

“我听到了。”我说，在他露出惊诧表情时赶紧加以说明。“品白克留下了一段视频。像只疯狗一样汪汪叫，说什么毁灭人类是神的旨意。”

他苦笑了一下。“我不知道他还录了这种东西。我猜，他实在是太寂寞了。除了我、还有他的‘太阳真神’以外，他身边没有能说话的对象。不是说他就能从我们两个这里得到多少反响，我跟你讲。嗯哼。现在想起来，也许在他的认知中，他的神明会对他作答。作为交流伙伴我肯定更不合格，考虑到大多数时间，我都是个大冰坨子。”

我震惊地瞪着他。“怎么会？”然而答案在我提出问题的下一秒自动跳进我脑海里。

“乙二醇纳流体”，我说。“主板冷却剂”，他说，与我正好同时。

见鬼的谜题总算有了解释。

“所以这27年他都把你冻起来藏着，”我说道，试图梳通逻辑。“所以你才看起来这么年轻。”

他点了下头，忽略掉我后半句。“首先是药物引导陷入昏迷。超低温维生技术是下一步。他对船上的多功能护理仪做了些改造。把我冻住、把我叫醒，都随心所欲。”

“为什么？”

“你见到品白克了吗？”他反问我。我回忆起视频里那张没有脸皮的面容。

“他本人我没遇见。算这混帐走运。”

“他需要一个医生。他把自己烧得够呛。作为献祭仪式，他隔段时间就把自己烧一次。天哪，他把其他宇航员都烧成了灰。”他停下来，蹙眉垂首，不出声地叹了口气，眨了眨眼睛，对着自己右膝盖侧前方的地板摇了摇头。“瑟尔医生说，你们发现他们了。天哪。我真希望我自己也……”

“你遇见瑟尔了？”我插进来问，模模糊糊地猜出了部分经过。

“是的，就是他把我救活过来。可惜在发现我之前，他就把耳麦随手扔掉了，没法跟你们联系。有点疯，但骨子里是个好人。跟我讲了你们船上发生的事。跟我讲了你。”他说，重新抬起头望着我，方才一直灰暗的眸子里闪出了点亮光，唇边不知不觉浮现起一丝微笑。“小梅斯。我的小梅斯。在这艘船上。航天工程师。长成大人了，我的小梅斯。”

我把瓶子推到一边，抓住他放在隔温毯角上的那只手。这只手触感上就像羊皮纸包着一小把麦秸。尽管还有一车皮的疑问，但我已经能够确认，眼前这人真实存在、而非幻觉。因为无论是梦境还是濒死，我的意识绝不可能创造出这样的故事来让我相信，我的克里斯叔叔落在一个疯子手中、被囚禁被利用、断绝了一切得救的希望、浑浑噩噩度过了近30载光阴。与其想像他身心受这样的折磨，我宁愿相信，他已经死了。

然后我意识到，他一双眼睛睁得大大地望着我。我突然明白过来，刚才脑子里想的那些话，竟被我说出声来了。我一边暗暗诅咒自己的酒品外加在心里踢自己，一边拼命回忆到底说了哪句没说哪句。

“我应该杀了他的。我是唯一有机会做到的人。”在我能张嘴道歉之前他说，从我这儿抽回手，向上摊开掌心，瞧着它目不转睛。他嘴角向下弯出代表憎恶和轻蔑的弧度、眼睛周围泛起一圈阴暗沉痛的皱纹。“我能做到。我想做到。可是我没有。我为什么没有？我为什么没杀了品白克？是他的那套疯言疯语，无论在我清醒时或是昏迷时都在我耳边没完没了、无休无止，终于渗进了我的脑子？的确我不能屏蔽他；但我后来逐渐可以做到弃绝一切与他沟通的希望，不哀求、不争辩、不答话、不喊叫。是身为医者的职业操守从思想上限制了我的行动？‘不加伤害于人’只是个以讹传讹的神话。希波克拉底誓词原文里压根就没这句。就算它是我当年所立誓言的一部分，在我们的情况下也不再具有道德约束效力。是我俩在力量上的悬殊使我胆怯？我睡着，他却总是醒着。我在梦中听见他，在我头上、脚下、前后左右的某处空间里，在我眼不能见的地方行走、锻炼、保持强壮、保持警惕。我在死里听见他活着的声音。还会有人来，带着人类最后一次求生机会，他知道、我也知道；他会埋伏着、等待着，随时准备阻止这些人亵渎神灵，他一遍又一遍跟我说，这就是他存在的意义、是神赋予他的使命。就算不是为了全人类、就算只为了这些即将步入陷阱的人，难道我不该舍命一试？可能只是白费力气，但也可能，我跟他同归于尽、或者他将我杀死。不管怎样，不会更糟。前一种情况不能阻止我继续尝试；后两种结果无论出现哪个，我都自由了。可我为什么没有？我到底在希望着什么？27年——”

“我要尿尿”，我说，粗鲁地打断他。他伸手去拉器具柜其中一个抽屉。我清楚那抽屉里有什么鬼玩意儿，因此果断抗议。

“不。帮我到厕所去。”

他犹豫了一下，还是尊重了我这病人意见。结果是，虽然明明差点被夹断一条腿的人是我，就这几步距离，也还基本上是我搀着他过去。我一边释放膀胱压力，一边又忍不住冒出几个问题。

“品白克在溜到我们船上来的时候，把你们船的气闸毁掉了。你是怎么过来的？”

他从我胳膊底下望我一眼。“记得我说品白克改造了一台多功能护理仪吗？除了添上冷却剂泵、管道和隔温层之外，他还将外壳大大地加固了。不难理解——不想让内容物跑出来。这玩意原版功能上就有高压氧舱一项，本身就有很好的密闭抗压性能。而且就像你之前用的那个一样，它是流线型的、两端就像子弹头。”

我被自己联想得出的结论吓了一跳，险些让隔温毯掉了地。“你不会是乘着它过来的吧——动力源是什么？联氨吗？撞击时的动能又怎么吸收？”

“哦，没动引擎燃料。时间不够、设备也不足。不过你知道，我们飞船上植物园是完好的。”他说，我点点头。他替我打开真空厕所清洁器、看着我洗手，又扶着我——诚实地讲，被我扶着——回到原先那台护理仪上去。“一直在制造食物和氧气，超过两人维生所需。更正：一个人、一坨冰。迈茵-哥特炸弹(Mein-Gott bomb)”，他边说边又瞟了我一眼，眼神居然有点小狡黠。“还记得那是什么吗，梅斯？”

我愣了一下笑起来，顾不得这笑声合不合时宜。“怎么可能不记得。我的老天爷。‘老天爷’炸弹(My-God bomb)。我上一年级那年元旦，阿历克斯叔叔在我家后院点了一个。用的是面粉不是糖粉，而且充的氧气也不百分之百纯，但海莲娜婶婶还是很不高兴。‘Mein Gott’，听见响动的时候她说。‘Ja,‘mein Gott’，确实’，阿历克斯叔叔回答说，一本正经。我们都笑死了。可惜你没在。”

“我那阵子在卡纳维拉尔角，做飞行模拟测试。你当时给我的邮件里提了这事。忘了也不要紧，那时候你太小了。”他在我胳肢窝底下轻轻地笑，在我连他一起倒进护理仪三段式活动床台上的时候放松地喘了口气。“佛格尔一家人在不来梅怎么样？”

“北德早就不能住人了。搬了三次家，最后一次跟他们通讯时候，已经搬到意大利去了。估计还得接着往南搬，假设伊卡璐斯2号上的我们没把活儿搞定。话说回来，”我毫无必要地提高一点嗓门，抬头向着天花板说。“伊卡璐斯，离弹头发射还有多长时间？”

“8分25秒。”船载人工智能回答。

我抓起水瓶子。“克里斯叔叔，我有个好主意。你穿的这套手术服是瑟尔放在医疗中心的吧，从哪儿拿的？我也要一套。动作快，太阳系最大的一场焰火表演，咱没准还赶得上。”

他看着我犹豫了大概两秒钟，然后头向后一仰、耸耸肩膀。我清楚那是“管它呢”的意思，并且还能看出，他也认为这是个好主意。连体手术服不幸我穿太小，于是顺手牵羊的目标改为了瑟尔自己的一套瑜伽服。走出医疗中心这段路最费劲；但一出门，我就瞧见外面连接飞船各区的中央通道上扔着3辆电动滑板车，被排成了前1后2、彼此平行的阵列，用铝镁硅合金护线条做横梁、电线捆绑互相固定，变成了一架小雪橇车似的玩意。我认出后两辆踏板上残留的少量蓝色液体是差点要了我命的乙二醇冷却剂。它放了这么半天已经升到室温左右，所以我就高兴地直接踩了上去。

“嘿！今天是圣诞节吗”，我叫道，帮克里斯也站上去。他虽努力抓着车把，可还是没力气长久保持站姿，于是我就把他放到后面的“车斗”里。其实按照我的标准，这辆“雪橇”绑得不太结实；可它既然能把冻成冰块的我一路从引擎控制室拖到医疗中心（不排除还有别的什么地方），那承受起他这点体重也不会有什么问题。“我来当驯鹿！别跟我抢前排位置。”

“太空酒驾”，我开动最前头那辆滑板车的时候，他微弱地抱怨，一听就没认真。

“我是鲁道夫，当然得有个红鼻子。”我回嘴说，顺便扭头确认他躺没躺稳。“接着讲嘛。你们是把纯氧直接充进装砂糖的食物储藏罐了吗？”

“8罐。用高压阀门直接连在液氧罐上。把你们喷回2号船之前，瑟尔封闭住了气闸所在船区，所以那部分的温度是零下二百七十多度，正好使液氧保持稳定。”

“液氧。加砂糖。连点火方式问题都解决了，只需要给阀门定个时。”我感叹道，真心实意。“我宁愿拿这条腿，换上看一眼瑟尔表情的机会，当你教给他做这枚超级无敌危险的‘老天爷炸弹’时。”

“获取足够的动能是必要条件，”他在我背后说，“否则与你们的船相撞时，护理仪受冲击端无法刺穿舱壳进去。虽然我穿了品白克藏起来的一套肯尼服、还在胸前揣上了两个氧气罐，理论上讲若实在有必要可以脱出护理仪舱室、靠手动喷气飞过来；但我没把握，自己有没有完成这整套舱外活动的力气。这事光有技术和经验可不够。恐怕就算我能在耗竭气罐之前接触你们船体，也会因为抓不牢它而再度飞出去。”

“不被这么多动能杀死也是必要条件，”我说，突然没来由地有点生气。“快告诉我你减震用的什么东西。”

他回答的时候声音太小，掩没在电动滑板车的噪音里。

“再说一遍？”

“二比一的淀粉和水。这是减震层的主要成分，也是最厚的一层；还有几层，隔垫里灌的分别是冷焦糖混合爱尔兰红藻凝胶、人造黄油和树脂。”

我整个上半身扭回来瞪着他，半天才闭上嘴。“掐我一下。克里斯叔叔把自己包在一个大蛋糕里，用一架砂糖大炮一炮打出来，飞过太空把我给救了。我以后该怎么跟孙子孙女讲这个？”

他曲起右手食指中指指节敲了我左大腿后头一下，顿时满足了我的请求。“非牛顿流体。胀流性，剪切增稠。我们讲过这个——我明明记得跟你一起在弗洛里达的海滩边玩过沙子。”

“我当时才5岁”，我严正抗议。

“4岁半”，他说，口吻里含着笑意。“你穿着蓝白条的海军衫，站在不到三寸高的流沙里，像个小狗一样拼命抖脚丫子。”

“你闻起来还是太妃糖蛋糕味的呢，直到现在也是。”我反击说，觉得耳朵发热。“所以假设瑟尔现在往我们这边看一眼，就能看见一台多功能护理仪露出个屁股、倒栽葱插在伊卡璐斯2号上？”

他大概是在后边点了点头，声音里一抹哀伤取代了笑意。“8区。我爬出来之后，首先看见的就是你一位队友的遗体。我很抱歉……当时时间紧张，我都没来得及为她做些什么事。”

“然后呢？”

“品贝克的手法，我已经见识过。所以我第一个目的地就是引擎控制室。他可能把你们事先就关进了对日观测室里，但除非人工智能下线，他也奈何你们不得。在观测室里有船员的情况下，伊卡璐斯不会同意将滤光系统调得太低，更别提彻底关闭。我刚才说‘除非’了吗？不好意思。一出护理仪我就意识到，他已经弄瘫痪了你们的飞船。我可能是脑子有点乱……想着你，我的小梅斯，可能被他困在那个房间里，与百分之百日光直射之间的最后一道防线，已经被品白克攫在手里……”

他断断续续说到这里，终于说不下去了。我单手扶把，空出来的那只手伸到自己背后去。它马上被握住了。

“经你这么一说，冻成大冰坨子的确更好些，我现在这么觉得。你怎么把我弄出来的？可别跟我讲，你一见到我冻在那儿，顿时平添了百倍的力气。”

“我冒了把险。”他承认道，“没准会把伊卡璐斯彻底玩坏，我当时明白这个。”

“快说。我快被好奇心弄死了。”

“我取走了你插在控制台上的手提电池组，下到控制室底下一层、管冷却剂流体循环系统的泵压管道组那里，单独启动了给流泵。”

我又忍不住回身向下看。“你把控制室给淹了。连带我一起。”我假装哀怨地指责，“拿乙二醇冷却剂。”

“冻伤发生的原因是细胞内水分结晶成为冰针、刺穿细胞膜。如果温度下降足够快，也就是达成‘闪冻’，则冰针来不及形成。”他背倚着两根车把和我小腿肚子形成的“靠背”，以学医人那种独特的冷酷口吻说，同时还握着我伸给他的那只手，半点要放开的意思都没。“在伊卡璐斯最后一块主板也浸没在冷却剂里、过热问题解决、系统重新上线的第一时间，我就命令她封死整个控制室，包括天花板上的通气口在内全部密闭。然后我继续往里加压灌注冷却剂。”

“你会把房间撑破的。”

“有这个可能。但是你知道伊卡璐斯号——我是说伊卡璐斯1号，抱歉——至少我知道我们那艘飞船在结构上的设计，考虑到了从地球公转轨道前往太阳表面，这一路上船体要经历的热胀冷缩挑战。再加上，NASA的确认真盘算着，要让我们活着从太阳跟前回家来。这意味着伊卡璐斯的内部舱体有一定的弹性形变能力。收缩和延展。抗压材料，具有原始形态记忆力。我想不出有什么理由，让他们在建造2号飞船时不沿用先前这个设计理念。继续加压有很大可能把舱壁撑破，但如果我小心行事，也有一定可能，在此之前天花板就会随着内压增大、室壁扩张而略微抬升起来，带动卡住你的那块机核随之上升。你腿卡在底下这么久，已经冻得跟冰块一样硬，不用增大很宽空隙就能从被卡住的地方松动下来。”

“可就算那样，你一启动排流泵，我就又会卡回去。”我提出质疑。

“是的。所以我让伊卡璐斯暂停了飞船自转。”

“你啥？！”

“零重力下，流体会形成球状，这点基础知识你当然有。再进一步想想看：整个控制室相当于一个含空气的加压封闭系统，所以冷却剂就离开原先附着的内壁表面、向中心汇集。在这个过程中，因为人体内含有一定量的空气，所以你从原先的位置脱离、被推到流体球表面。下一步只需像你说的一样，恢复飞船自转、启动排流泵、让多余的冷却剂从冷却池里流出去、按常规流程通过过滤系统、回收到储藏箱里。多功能护理仪的原始功能里并没有超低温人体解冻复苏这一项，但是品白克这人疯归疯、照旧聪明绝顶。在被他反复折腾了这么久之后，我也学会了怎么操作、才能尽量减轻你所受的冻伤伤害、把你尽快救活过来。”

“你刚描述的这整个流程中，最不着边的就是‘常规’俩字，”我让滑板车减速、最终停在观测室门口。门边控制面板上有半个血手印；我假装没看见它。“理论上固然可行，但伊卡璐斯不可能允许你干出这一系列破坏规矩的危险事，就算当时卡帕已经甩下主船体、自己把核弹头开跑了去完成使命。”

“一些言语威胁可能包括在内。也许有不雅字眼、提高嗓门——不，开玩笑，哪能呢。我只是提出请求时特别和气。”他在被我抱起来的时候说，在接近门口时不放心地询问一句。“伊卡璐斯，请报告观测室内实时遮光度。”

“2.0%，克里斯。”船载人工智能回答。

“请调到1.8%，谢谢。”他说，在我抱着他走过门槛时伸胳膊搂住我的脖子。屋内变得更暗，只见正前方与舱壁等大的窗口外，太阳系恒星几乎遮挡住了整片黑暗的太空背景，恍如近在咫尺、仿佛触手可及。庞大无比的日面满布或深或浅的橙红色火焰，壮丽的耀斑与日珥掀起无声的巨浪与怒涛、湍流与漩涡，翻涌搅动、一刻不停。这壮美景象说不出地庄严可怖，同时却又令人觉得温暖安宁。我把他在长凳上放下来，他却往下出溜一截、背靠着凳边席地而坐。我小心移动自己那条伤腿，挨着他坐下来。

“告诉我。”

“‘像一种紫’(As a mauve)”，他用耳语的音量喃喃说。我纳闷地皱眉。

“什么紫？”

“我当时也不知道能管用。多年以前开过的一个老玩笑，我也只是绝望之下、想要碰碰运气。”

“什么玩笑？跟伊卡璐斯又有什么关系？”

“白丝……你母亲，是个伟大的软件工程师。我通过阿瑞斯计划刚认识她的时候起，她就是了。我们那代人还会读一些老科幻经典，例如《基地三部曲》这类古早东西。我俩经常探讨的话题之一就是人工智能，而那就免不了提及阿西莫夫和他的‘机器人三定律’。定律的内容是——”

“我小学时候常翻她的纸质书来看，我知道那是什么。”我插嘴说，“可那只是科幻故事，现在实际应用的人工智能里并没有内置那种定律。”

“的确。”他说，凝视着窗外聚变之火缭绕周身的硕大恒星陷入沉思，眼神似乎飘去了远方。“伊卡璐斯的核心代码里甚至明文规定，任务成功的优先权要高于保护船员性命。为避免船员出现精神不稳定危及任务，在1号船人工智能下线的情况下，船员甚至不能直接控制飞船引擎。”

“2号上装的这个跟你们那个没什么区别。”我说，还是不解其意。

“我也一直这么认为。”他扭过头来，重新望着我说。“同在阿瑞斯计划组的时候，白丝就常跟我私下里讲，她觉得这种让机器演算来衡量人价值的做法缺乏人性。相比之下，她更倾向于接受阿西莫夫对于人工智能的观点、接受他对钢铁文明的阐述、接受‘机器人三定律’。虽然她是世界顶级电脑语言专家之一，却喜欢那些古典书籍。有一篇没什么名气的科幻短篇，她曾经让我看过，里面主人公到了一个星球，上面居住着一个科技发展还处于原始社会的智能种族。主人公和他们交上了朋友，一段时间之后却纳闷地发现，这些外星人彼此交谈时凡提到他，都称他为‘小紫’。因为他自己的地球名字发音在这群外星人语言里带有特定意思，也就是一种颜色——‘像一种紫’。”

“‘像一种紫(As a mauve)’”，我重复道，仔细琢磨。猛然间我明白过来这个暗语背后的意思。“阿西莫夫(Asimov)——艾萨克.阿西莫夫！哦，等一下。”

NASA里头当年创造伊卡璐斯的工作组组长，正是我母亲。

“你不会认为她把机器人三定律偷偷写进伊卡璐斯核心代码里去了吧？”我问他。

“1号船上那个，我认为没有。我不知道。没机会尝试、也没机会证明。”他摇摇头，“但是事实摆在眼前：2号上的伊卡璐斯识别出了这句指令，当下逾越过自身的安全协议、按照我铤而走险的方案救了你的性命。”

“她没权力这么做。”我说，猛然间回想起来，在临发射前自己回家最后一次与家人团聚的时候，我母亲曾经带着我去参观地下方舟，又名物种收集园。走到高悬太阳灯的鸟舍里，她莫名其妙问了我一个问题。

她问我，如果把船载人工智能设计成首先以维护宇航员性命为重、或者至少保留有这样一种可能，是不是个好主意。

见鬼，当然不是了。当时我就这么跟她说；现在我也还这么觉得。

“她没权力这么做，”我又说了一遍，当真有点火了。眼下回想起来，她在征求我意见之前，就已经先斩后奏、在拯救人类任务的关键组件里利用职权之便夹了私货、动了私心。之所以这个问题要在鸟舍里问我，也是因为她需要一个法拉第笼来防止窃听。“这种东西就像是在程序里留了个后门。后门等于安全隐患。有隐患就有可能被心思不正的人利用。我不管谁是谁的家长、谁是谁的孩子。天，我真不敢相信，自己亲妈是这种人。”

“‘像一种紫’这话，她告诉你了吗？”他反问我，语气不温不火。

我皱着眉头看他。“没有，可是——”

“做家长的有想要保护自己孩子的权利。而孩子成年之后，也有选择是否还接受对方保护的权利。白丝她尊重了你作为她的孩子的权利。”他温和地向我眨眨眼睛。“我觉得，你也应该尊重她作为家长的权利。”

我瞪着他，暂时不知说点什么才好；亏得船载人工智能忽然开口，打破了僵局。

“梅斯、克里斯。核弹头已经进入发射点零距离。发射预计时间：1分钟内。如要启动返航驾驶程序，请在发射后4分钟内下达引擎点火指令。”

“就这样吧，伊卡璐斯。保持现有轨道高度继续绕行。”我说，想了想，望着身边人的眼睛又加了两句。“检测到弹头发射时请通知我们。此外除非你收到我们主动指示修改前言，从现在开始，不需要再提醒我们及时下达点火指令。”

“好的，梅斯。”电子女声说，重新安静。我身边的人貌似对我的决定并无异议。正前方，我们所有人赖以生存的恒星焖燃着、悄无声息。

“给我一点水可以吗。”他说。我递过水瓶，看着他仰起下巴张开嘴、将水柱从软瓶中费力地挤射进口中、把它吞下去。之后，他把瓶子交还给我，以他和我都习惯了的动作把额发捋到耳后、不自觉地舔一舔嘴唇。现在我凝视着他。他凝视着太阳。

一分钟快到了。理论上讲，在那之后，我们有四分钟时间，发动引擎掉头逃命。如果这点时间过去、我们还呆在原地，那么当卡帕的大炸弹开始将太阳重新点亮，伊卡璐斯2号将和它旁边的姐妹1号船一起，被还原为宇宙中一缕微尘。

但我们已不需要逃离。1号船发动不起引擎、2号船即将耗光氧气。伊卡璐斯的飞翔接近尾声。

“梅斯、克里斯。”船载人工智能说，语气是一贯的淡定。“卡帕刚刚发射了核弹头。”

你先走一步了，我的太空兄弟。我在心里说，眼前浮现出物理学家那一双大蓝眼睛。我猜想凯茜也跟他在一起。啊，这对小鸽子。最后还是战胜了品白克这头妖魔，把我们所有人都救了。干得好啊，姐妹、兄弟。我希望在最后的时刻到来之前，你们已经向彼此表露心迹。

现在，我们俩都凝视着太阳。我紧盯着日轮，指望在那一团明暗变幻、彼此缠绵的火蛇中找到一个正坠入其中的小黑点、或者它的亮度开始变强的迹象。暂时还什么都没有。据说这很正常。就像雪崩一样，起初开始滑动的只有少量雪粒。再等等。再给它点时间。

紧跟着，毫无征兆地、突如其来地、简直可以说是莫名其妙地，肾上腺素哗啦一声汇进我血流里。我无比清醒地认识到，我要死了。这跟上次被冷却剂冻住的濒死体验完全两样。我要死了，没有什么能改变这个事实。战和逃的动物本能反应同时奔腾在我血管里，令我心脏狂跳、令我冷汗淋淋、令我颤抖、令我喘息。我盯着太阳却什么也没看见。我盯着太阳，挪不开眼睛。

我左边的肩膀忽然感觉到一点增加过来的重量。我下意识地转过目光，发现克里斯.贝克向我这边偏过头来，太阳穴正靠在我肩上。

他可能是累了，我意识的5%想道。

我想摸摸他的脸，我意识的95%想道。

于是我就这么做了。他抬起眼睛望着我。

我想吻他，我意识的99%想道；什么人啊，剩下的1%发牢骚。酒品也太差了好不好。

于是我就吻他。他可能吓了一跳，退缩了一下。就那么一下，大概不到一秒。

随即他回吻我，比我更疯狂、比我更饥渴、比我更绝望。他伸出双臂来搂住我的脖子，一只手揪紧我背后的衣服、另一只手掌心拼命摩挲我后脑勺。

一个人，对另一个人，的需要。在完成了毕生使命之后、近在眉睫的死亡到来之前，这点短暂的时间。

这种需要，深植人作为人这一生命形式的立足之本。就像需要空气、需要食物、需要水。这不是享乐、不是消遣、不是成瘾物，不容抑制、不容剪离、不容戒除。你可以戒酒；你不能戒掉水。

我吻他。我吻他的嘴唇、吻他的鼻梁、吻他的眼睛、吻他的前额、吻他的鬓角、吻他的耳朵。他双手从我腰间襟下伸进去，使尽全身力气拥抱着我、胡乱地急切地到处抚摸。

一个人对另一个人。

此时此刻，在太阳面前，全宇宙里再也找不到更为安全、更为私人、更为隐秘的角落。

我需要他。他需要我。我们需要彼此、需要这个。需要得快要疯了。已经疯了。

我把他压倒在身下，吻他细弱的颈项、吻他深凹的锁骨窝。我拉开他前襟正中的拉链，一直往下拉、边拉边吻裸露出来的皮肤。这皮肤薄得不可思议，在吻他胸口的时候，我都怕它会在我的唇下突然绽裂、露出其下紧绷的肋骨。有那么一会儿我沉迷于舔舐他的乳头；他像个溺水之人一样发出带哭腔的嘶声喘息、向上反弓起腰、伸起一条腿来用大腿内侧贴着我，一只手抠抓进我的脊背、另一只手还停留在我头上将那些短短的发茬反复搓揉。他喉咙里冒出来的声音弄得我头昏了，忍不住重新仰起脸、看他这时的神色。只看了一眼我就把持不住，低下头去把舌头伸过他牙关，在内里找寻一切柔软、温暖、会动的物体，并且立刻就找到了想要的那一个。我揪住他的头发；他按住我的脑袋。为什么我没多长一双手呢，我脑子里某个小角落暗暗地抱怨，真是的。

在我把他憋死之前我放开他嘴巴。他一边大口喘气、一边不要命地又来用自己嘴唇追索我的嘴唇。我避重就轻、只吻他唇角，随后一路下行。时间不多，他身上还有我想吻但没吻到的地方。他多半也是这么想的，于是探身起来、与我进行短暂的角力。最后当然是我占了上风，得以抢先把他衣服上那根拉链一拉到头，埋首虔诚地吸吮新展露在我眼前的处女地。他放开嗓子大声呻吟起来，痉挛般前后扭动腰肢，两条大腿紧紧夹着我，一双手像小猫踩奶一样交替张弛、指甲隔着发茬挠过我的头皮；而我心无旁骛、就只想要听他发出更多的这种声音。就这样过了一会儿——不知道多久——然后——

我俩基本上是同一时间停下来。气喘吁吁地，我抬头，目光正和他对上，他也是气喘吁吁。在他的眼神里，我读出了自己正想表达的那个意思。

有事情不对头。

“伊卡璐斯，”我咽了口唾沫、抬头问道。“现在距弹头发射过了多长时间？”

“13分钟51秒，梅斯。”人工智能回答说，声音悦耳平静。

我回望身下之人。他抿了一下双唇、拉长了嘴角。

“该死的。”我俩异口同声说。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

13分钟51秒。

8分钟时间都够太阳光抵达地球了。

出大事了。我们还活着。

人类这个物种要死了。

“水，”我说，情急之下忘了从他双眸处移开目光。

“更多的水，”他说，也紧紧盯着我，我都能看出那双眼睛后头思维的齿轮高速转动、跟我自己的同步契合。“时间不够。”

“你带过来的氧气罐，”我说，“两个？”

“空间越小越好，”他点了下头说，在我搀扶下挣扎着起身，伸手拉上自己衣服拉链、抄起水瓶。“还剩几套？”

我开始架着他往门外走，回答前花了一秒钟在脑子里确认信息。“6套，加上你穿过来那套，一共7套。”

“在‘衣帽间’墙上？”

“应该还在。”

“你得去生活区，”当我把他放在“雪橇”后头的时候他说，最后不甘心地捏了一下我的手。“解除‘水盾’。所有6个。”

“7个。”我说，踩到领头车踏板上、回头看他坐稳了没。“时间是关——”

“6个。别忘了瑟尔。”

说得有理。我无言以对地启动电动滑板车、专心尽驯鹿本分。快经过通往包括气闸在内、被称为“衣帽间”的第3区路口时候，他在后头闹腾。

“停车。节省时间、分头行动。你去做你的事儿。我去拿氧气罐、还有肯尼服。”

“你开玩笑。”我说，为了维持行进稳定不得不减慢速度。

“‘雪橇’留下。你再找别的车。”

“就算有车，你也搬不动。”

“我能搬动你，”他倔强地说，口吻不容争辩。“我就能搬动区区两个气罐、两套肯尼服。”

“你会把自己弄骨折的。”

“那好在，我就是这艘船上的医生。”

我在心底狠狠犹豫了三秒钟，然后抵着“衣帽间”的密闭门停了车。“咱生活区见，耳麦我给你找一个备用的。在此之前，靠伊卡璐斯联络。”

他点头。我跳下“雪橇”、一瘸一拐沿着通道走开时听见他在我背后说。

“快去。你快去。”

再找一辆滑板车这事没听上去那么简单，鉴于他为了运冻成大冰坨子的我一下子征用了三辆、把停在主通道上、一眼就能看见的全搜罗走了。我索性就忽略腿伤、单腿连蹦带跳地赶完剩下那段路，从生活区门口的内嵌式储物柜里抓出工具腰带包，一边往腰上缠一边闯进休息区其他人的单间里去。根据伊卡璐斯的安全协议，被判定为死亡的船员私人物品一律对船上幸存者开放，这其中也包括私人文档和私人空间，省了我拧门撬锁的麻烦；我也就毫不客气地从我们敬爱的已故船长旧居起手，一撬棍撬飞了他床铺侧面墙上的隔板、咕咚一声躺倒在他床上、拔出扳手来开足马力……对，又是拧螺丝。

有时候我觉得，航天工程师这个行当，论起需要动手的活计，也就类似某种世人景仰的水管工。

长期太空生活对人体造成的不利影响里，除了已然见怪不怪的肌肉萎缩、骨质流失、睡眠紊乱、平衡感失常一系列生理心理失调病以外，NASA长期以来积攒的数据告诉我们，还有一项是基因受损导致的癌症高发倾向。轴心自转式飞船设计基本上可以解决微重力环境带来的危害、严格控制舱内光线也可以减轻生物钟混乱；而对付宇宙辐射这一导致宇航员癌变的罪魁祸首，伊卡璐斯号上建立的防御工事，就是“水盾”。听起来像某个奇幻游戏里的元素法术，但它其实就是一套藏在船员各自舱室墙里、彼此独立的水循环装置，是飞船整体维生系统的一部分，用于保护船员在每天呆最久的地方——自己的睡床上——免遭宇宙射线的持续穿透。考虑到我们是在往太阳系最强的辐射源跟前凑，这面流体盾牌对保住我们的小命颇为重要；但既然原先船上8位住民已经去了6个，那我想我有权利拿一些来维持呼吸。

伊卡璐斯虽然运算能力强过人脑不知多少倍，但有一件事它自己做不到，那就是不守规矩。例如它在植物园烧毁、氧储备清零、制造氧气完全倚仗新鲜空气再生系统电解船上储备水的情况下，计算起我们还能活多久这个事儿来，是按“储备水量通过电解和萨巴提耶反应处理所能产出的纯氧总值”除以“每名身体数值平均的船员每小时平均耗氧量”再加上一些这个那个参数（例如理想状况是保持舱内各处空气氧含量在一个大气压下均为22千帕、极端情况氧分压最值区间为16-60%）来算的。但是技术上讲，水盾里所含的水量必须随时保持恒定、不属于船员生活用水（虽然整体维生系统的水循环，它仍然参与）、不被计入储备水量；因此在船载人工智能的概念里，水盾不是一种潜在的水资源、而是某种硬件设备，不可以挪用来电解取氧。可想而知，它在宣布我们死亡时间的时候，也就没把这部分水算进去。

我现在得强迫它正视现实。那就是，我们人类还没完事。

停掉金田、哈维和科拉珊单间里的水盾之后，我跳过瑟尔和我自己这两间、接着去破坏崔、凯茜和卡帕舱房里的太空死光射线屏。我得承认，哪怕理由不能再充分，这么干还是让我暗地里感觉有点对不起队友，特别是当我闯进凯茜的房间的时候。她床头还摆着个太阳笑脸娃娃，随着我一个彪形大汉在她床上呼哧呼哧汗流浃背有节奏震动床板，笑眯眯地点着橘黄色的大头，活像它是我的教唆犯、我是它的缺心眼同谋。眼看就要把卡帕这最后一间也搞定，我突然有种荒谬的妄想，觉得房间的主人在我完成之前就会推门进来、把我捉奸在床、像每个遇到兵的秀才那样发出义愤填膺的控诉（可惜没啥用处）。就在我忙着把打劫来的水一滴不漏、全都倒进生活区连通旁边主要维生系统与次级储藏室的生活用水收集管道里时，通往飞船主通道的门打开了。我扭头正看见克里斯出现在门口、沿着嵌有控制面板的那面墙滑下去坐到地上。

“剩了点儿水给你。”他说，摇了下手里攥着的树脂水瓶子，望着我向他一颠一颠地跑过来，声音里有那么一丝凯旋式的得意。“你这边怎么样？”

我来不及多说，越过他和他身后装得满满的“雪橇车”，径直向隔壁主要维生系统所在舱室赶去。“伊卡璐斯！”我叫道，有点上气不接下气。“暂时不要电解！让我先把空氧气罐接上去。”

“是的，梅斯。”电子女声说，宽容地等我折腾完自己想折腾的事。我一边手底下可劲儿拧水电解器的阳极出气阀门、一边在脑子里疯狂计算。1升水完全电解，可以放出2克氢气、1克氧气。人呼吸活动化学式里，吸入的氧气和呼出的二氧化碳兑换率是1:1。新鲜空气再生系统里的活性炭吸收空气里的二氧化碳、集中送至萨巴提耶反应装置，每个单位加入4倍的氢气、在300-400摄氏度下通过钌催化剂可以得到等量的甲烷和2倍的气态水。甲烷作为副产品分装，生成的水经过冷凝再度按2:1电解成氢气和氧气。一个执行日常操作、体型平均的宇航员每天需要840克氧气，也就是840升水，再加4升饮用。不考虑饮用、不考虑萨巴提耶反应回收，每小时35升水。不够。肯尼服标配氧气罐如果装满至压力上限可以坚持12小时，但如果将肯尼服密封给氧，内置的二氧化碳吸收剂氢氧化锂每份只够坚持8小时。不够。不够。空气再生装置制造氧气的最大功率是——

“你能听见我吗？”突然我耳朵里有个声音说。是克里斯。“梅斯。慢点呼吸。”

我这才意识到，自己在拼命喘气。他跑这一大趟回来，身上袖子上蹭了好多蛋糕糊、小腹和后背还挂着焦糖丝。我心里想着刚才瞥见的那一眼情形，手上继续工作、同时尽力稳定呼吸频率。他闻起来很好。真的很好。老天，我肚子在咕咕叫。

“你在谁的房间里？”我问他。“找着耳麦了？”

“是的。”他在隔着几堵墙的某处说，“这里有个笑脸玩具，脑袋会动。哦，我明白了。是个床头灯。”

“那儿的水盾我拆了，不安全。到右边隔壁的隔壁去。我的那间舱。”

“我还是待在这儿等你的好，”他说，听起来似乎含着笑。“此时此刻，在所有能把我吓挪窝的事情当中，辐射污染得到后头排好远的队呢。”

“等一下……这就……搞定了！伊卡璐斯，系统启动！”我喊着，把工具腰带解下来就地一扔，冲到主通道上，开始野蛮装卸克里斯用“雪橇”拉过来的“货物”。NASA里把电动滑板车设计成离开通道自动锁轮断电的那位仁兄，我一边狼狈不堪地同时拖动两套肯尼服（氧气罐每套一个、插在脖颈洞里）一边想，咱俩得好好谈谈。等我们回到地球上。

凯茜住过的私人单间里，克里斯.贝克靠在枕头上，通过敞开的门望着我一路死拉活拽、把那两套金甲壳虫似的宇航服从主通道口弄到生活区这一头。当我暂停下来歇口气的时候，他通过耳麦跟我提建议。“你说，咱们暂停飞船自转怎么样。可以省点力气。”

“不行，”我说，因为重体力劳动加上渐渐开始的缺氧反应而有些头晕眼花。“怕影响新鲜空气再生系统反应速率。”

“光合作用就没这些事。”他说，格外地轻言细语，我猜可能是为了省氧气。“你腿怎么样？”

“死不了。”我答道，咬牙把我们的“太阳铠甲”拖过最后一段路、咣当扔在凯茜门口。“快来。我帮你。”

他把胳膊伸给我，让我把他扛起来、带到门外边去。“好在这套衣服自己就能站着，”在我把其中一套的下半身在地板上立起来、抱着他的腰小心翼翼把他双腿插进两条裤筒里时，他笑道。“在里边打个盹也没人知道。咱们的水够吗？”

“不太够。”我说，开始往那套肯尼服上半身携带的初级维生系统设备背包里填氧气罐、水罐、二氧化碳吸收罐之类消耗品部件。“能让咱们多撑个把小时，但来不及做什么有意义的事。”

他沉思着，在我吃力举高装备完毕的上半段、往他身上套的时候尽量配合接住。“好好想一想。还有什么含水的东西，是咱们可以利用的？”

“想不出来，”我撒谎道，假装不知道人体的含水量大概是体重的60-70%、以及船上还有科拉珊和崔两具尸体这两个事实。这么点水，于事无补，我在心里正告自己。“咱们还是来商量一下，下一步的大致计划吧。”

“嗯。”他说，当我把吸汗头罩戴在他头上、拉过他前额的时候乖乖地闭眼睛。“最高目标当然是发射1号船上的弹头。品白克说之所以他留着它原封未动，是为了吸引后来人自投罗网。我认为真正原因是他不知道该怎么处理这玩意。我猜咱俩也都一样。那就只剩下一个发射途径：通过2号船上的人工智能。”

“试一下内置的硬接线通讯。”我说，帮他调整嘴边话筒。“你能听见我吗？我有点晕了。”

“听得见，”他说，似乎想伸手来扶我，却因肯尼服的重量而没能成功，只能僵硬地原地立着。确认设备畅通之后我合上他的头盔面罩。这下，我能瞧见的他身体唯一地方，就是那一双深深的碧眼，从一字形的眼缝处向外望着我。“你赶紧穿上宇航服。”

我开始按照中世纪骑士穿甲胄的顺序、从下往上往身上安装这套没准是人类历史上最沉重的防具。这不公平，我一边呼哧喘气一边忿忿地想。古代的骑士都有他们自己的侍从，在这种时候帮忙搭把手。世风日下啊。骑士如今不好做。“我们船上的信号塔，烧毁了。两座一起。你们船上的，倒都还，好好的。也许。我们可以。”

“卸一座下来、安到你们船上。让伊卡璐斯进行无线连接、远程操作。”他替我说完，眼神里满是爱莫能助。“不说别的，这样的近日轨道上，干扰会很强。”

“水星。”我说，几乎听不见自己在说什么。眼前大片的金雾遮蔽了视野，脉博在耳鼓近旁狂跳，平衡感甩下我绝尘而去，全靠肯尼服的重量我才能勉强站住。“我们……就是……这样……才收到了……你们的信号。”

“梅斯。”他用警告的语气在我脑袋深处说。“专心。别说话了。”

我这会儿已经什么都看不见、也控制不住天旋地转的头晕感觉，只能靠触觉完成肯尼服上下两截的最后衔接密封。头盔还放在地上。我一边往记忆里它所在的大概方向摸索着、弯腰去捡，一边还是忍不住嘴贱。

“亲吻也不许？”

“拯救世界之前不许亲吻。”他的声音从某个难以定位的地方传来，在我听来充满混响、飘渺模糊。下一秒，那亟待拯救的世界包着我翻了个个儿。我跌入无知无觉的黑暗之中。

恢复知觉的时候，我意识到的第一件事情，就是近旁响着轻柔的嘶嘶漏气声。

在长期太空任务当中，听见这个响动、还有就是闻见奇怪的气味，在“最能让宇航员紧张”的事物之中，当仁不让并列榜首。就我个人而言，哪怕爆炸也没它们可怕，因为它要不就立刻杀死你（于是也就怕不起来了）、要不就留你一命让你事后补救。而当你意识到珍贵的空气正在泄漏、或者什么东西正在烧糊的时候，祸害很可能已持续有一会儿了；你不知道事态恶化程度是否已经过了尚能挽救的临界点，而且通常不经一番长时间检查无法发现，到底是哪里的故障正在要你的命。

所以这个声音顿时吓得我精神为之一振。我睁开眼睛，发现世界是颠倒的。

不，精确地讲，是严重没摆正：隔着头盔目镜缝、我眼前正对着生活区贴在地板上的防火绝缘小地毯，脚丫子却冲着天花板与墙壁夹角的灯管方向。嘶嘶声还在继续。混乱失措之下，我开始挥舞手脚，立刻感觉有人在背后搂住了我，以救援溺水者的姿势。

“别动。我正用‘伙伴管’跟你连接着。”克里斯在我耳麦里说。听到他声音的同时，我一下子就重新掌握了体态协调感，自己也不知道是怎么回事。

“‘伙伴管’？我氧气瓶没接好吗？”此前的微重力训练经验如同本能般复苏，我放松下来，按照NASA教科书上的标准姿势，向前稍微弯曲身体、并拢抬高双腿，让他抱得更容易些。啊，都怪“肯尼服”有个超大的脑袋，一字形目镜的位置太向前突出。“你又‘阿西莫夫’了伊卡璐斯吧？我昏过去了多久？”

“至多30秒。”他说，跳过了我关于飞船停止自转的多余问题。“氧气供给正常启动了。我觉得是吸收剂。”

“NASA给出舱活动预定的准备时间是6小时。紧急穿着肯尼服训练，也是三人一组配合、每个人起码45分钟。”我发牢骚道，伸手敲打背上初级维生系统最靠下部分、装二氧化碳吸收剂的地方。“少于这个底限，就得免掉系统测试。免掉系统测试又只给最少时间的不到一半，难免有人密封不紧、或是装错东西。只不过，我没想到，这人会是我自己。不知道现在自己给自己炒鱿鱼还来不来得及。”

“轻点敲。我也只有不到半分钟时间，给你做头盔密封。”他说，声音里依然含着笑。“还给你插了‘伙伴管’。万一哪里开始漏气，不如你一起把我也炒掉算了。”

“我觉得是吸收剂有结块、没配平。或者是气口堵了。”我说，忽略他的叮嘱、继续猛揍背后匣子我认定最欠揍的位置。“伙伴管”这东西自打阿波罗时代就有，它的作用是，在一名宇航员太空服出故障、维生系统维持气压、供给足够氧气或是滤掉多余二氧化碳之类功能失效的情况下，他或她身边的另一名宇航员可以用一个软管，将自己的太空服与对方的相连通，来暂时延长遇险同伴生命。但这么做，对提供救援者本身生命有不小危险。遇险者太空服若是在真空中破裂，而救助者又没有及时收回封闭自己的“伙伴管”，那两人会一起失压而死。就算并非这种最恶劣的情况，连接“伙伴管”也意味着把自己舱外生存时间的总长度折半给人。我们这趟任务又有其特殊性：在强烈的太阳辐射环境下，这根薄薄的高分子聚合物软管可说是吹弹得破、防备全无。它平时都藏在厚实的防护层下面，一旦投入使用，就会成为我们身上所穿“太阳铠甲”的阿喀琉斯之踵。

“原来航天工程学是要学这个，”他说，在我使用如此高深的专业技能时尽量稳定住我俩身体、避免到处磕磕碰碰。“不好使了？拍它。还不行？踢一脚。”

“那是。”我说，最后给了初级维生系统一拳头，天灵盖处忽然就感觉流淌出了凉飕飕一股小风。我心下松了一大口气。要知道，在一个起始空气成分与地球海平面大气成分相同的密闭环境里，人在死于缺氧之前，会先死于二氧化碳中毒。宇航服差不多就是这样一个密闭环境：气压不变的前提下，多余的二氧化碳不滤掉，就没法往里头增加氧气。就NASA目前给太空服做的设计，对宇航员舱外活动时间起最大限制的不是能携带的氧气量、而是主要成分为氢氧化锂的二氧化碳吸收剂：这玩意儿跟氧气一样要装在罐子里，又重又占空间。跟飞船里的活性炭吸收剂不一样，氢氧化锂吸收剂虽然相对来讲份量轻，却是一次性的，用完无法回收利用、只能抛弃，而且最大的问题是每一罐只能用8小时。加上穿脱肯尼服所需的2个小时，我们目前为止每次舱外活动都必须保持在6小时以内。为了最终完成之前我们商量好的那个最高目标（再把太阳炸上一次），我们首先必须在这点时间里抵达伊卡璐斯1号、利用上面的植物园、氧气和食物存储活下来、或者起码活到我们想出下一步计划的时候。在这种每一次呼吸都关乎生死的情况下，我一点都不想为给自己延寿而侵吞克里斯的生命。

“我这里好了，你快把‘伙伴管’断开。”

他照办了。嘶嘶漏气的声音停止了。我在微重力下转动身体，跟他漂离开一段距离，面对面地注视他。只不过，现在他是脚在上、头在下。

有点像蜘蛛侠。我心里的7岁小孩评价道。那可不行，心里其他部分纷纷赶紧否认。那我不就成了玛丽珍了吗。绝对不行。

“咱们去隔壁吧，”我说，暗地里命令自己别傻愣着发呆。“估计头一批灌满了。”

“好的。”他说，与我一前一后飘出生活区、在主通道上转了个弯儿、进入主要维生系统与次级储藏室所在的4区后半截。我半路上翻了个身，仰泳姿式一边飞、一边瞧瞧跟在后边的他。他看起来在微重力环境下行动优雅自如、甚至可说如鱼得水；在冰棺材里断断续续躺了一共快三十年、靠自己连站都站不稳的孱弱样子一扫而空。只有当我们飘到水电解机跟前时，他才出声向我请求援助。

“我能撞你一下吗。”

“当然。”我说，先把自己身形靠着舱壁稳住，再张开双臂接住他飞过来的身子。他本身没多少份量，但肯尼服可不能算轻。要不是他及时停止飞船自转，根本拿不动我在昏迷前没来得及戴上的头盔；如果那样，我早已死于窒息。相比之下，当个人肉垫子帮他减速只是区区小事，我乐意至极。等我俩都稳当下来之后，我去查看机器，果然接的瓶子个个都满了（NASA的贴心设计：8名船员，8个个阳极出气口。大概是生怕危急情况下，我们为了争抢氧气而互相大打出手什么的）。我把充满的氧气瓶一个个摘下来、随手摆在我俩之间的半空中，开始将新的瓶子往气口上接。

“备用的吸收剂别忘了。”他说，从旁边的小器材柜里找出绳子来，把悬在空中的8个氧瓶串成两串、每串4个。

“肯定的。”我说，往储藏室方向飘过去。“跟我讲讲你们船的情况。”

“结构和分区跟这艘船一样。品白克把其他被他谋杀的宇航员肯尼服藏在植物园的实验室A里了。靠墙两排没通电的冰柜里，知道在哪里的话就很好找。我比较担心的是飞船各区密闭性的问题，还有，你从哪儿进去。”

这事我此前已经花了点时间琢磨清楚，此时正巴不得他问。“我需要一根撬棍、一组镍氢电池、一捆够长的光纤、一升舱壳维修纳米机器人、还有很多很多液化甲烷。”

“我洗耳恭听。”

“你刚才去‘衣帽间’拿肯尼服给咱俩的时候，留意到我们船的气闸了吗？”

“没有。我是说，我没注意到它有什么异样。它怎么了吗？”

“我们船上的物理学家，卡帕，”我说，从化学品柜里翻出一打氢氧化锂罐子、像牛仔放羊一样把它们一大群一起赶着飘回来。“大约在你登船后一段时间，被困在它里面。”

“被品白克？”

“对。品白克把内侧闸门手动锁了。我叫他穿上挂在气闸里的肯尼服。然后我就死了。”

“如果你非要这么说的话，好吧。”

“但是他还是想办法出去了，并且成功剥离、发射了核弹头。在伊卡璐斯全程下线的情况下。而且，照你所说，他并没有破坏气闸。”

“你们船当时人工智能刚刚下线，舱壳纤维管里含的纳米机器人还没有失去电压。如果有合适的工具，他可以穿好肯尼服后在外侧闸门上钻一个小窟窿眼儿、给气闸排气。这样他就可以打开外门出去，并且在离开后，纳米机器人可以修补上这个小洞。当伊卡璐斯重新上线的时候，气闸再度被充气。所以他得以脱身、并不需要大规模破坏东西。你觉得，他在那之后沿着飞船外壳向弹头所在的1区爬过去了。”

“是的。然后我估计他从那里剥离了核弹头，沿着弹头原先与飞船主船体的接驳口、把它当作一个气闸进到弹头内部去了。”

“但是你没办法在核弹头仍然与船体相连的情况下这么做。”他说，把最后一瓶备用二氧化碳吸收剂也捞到手里、在绳子上串好。“所以我猜你是打算来硬的。”

“对，”我说，掉回头去拿撬棍、电池和其他工具。“施展我工程师的威能，给那接驳口点颜色看看。我要在它上面开个洞，就像卡帕做的那样，给它放放气。”

“我渐渐明白光纤是干什么用的了。我得说，这是个玩火的主意。”

“我要用那些光纤，”我宣布，一本正经。“从观测室对着太阳的窗口处引一束阳光过去。岂止烧个洞，用这玩意，接下来很快就能切割透接驳口那一薄层舱壁。比什么都快当。”

我等着他严厉禁止我这么做；但他沉默片刻、到最后也没这么说。“于是你就从切割口进去？之后单独给接驳口区域通电、用纳米机器人修复舱壁？”

“说不定都不用带2号船自己的。”我打趣说，同时从备用部件箱里往外扯炭黑聚合物外皮包裹的光纤。“说不定我一通上电，你们船的纳米‘小黄人’就纷纷苏醒、都来觐见我这新主人、集体宣誓为我效忠。”

“最好还是带上一份你自己的喽罗。”他保守反对道，“甲烷是在接驳处恢复气密性之后释放来平衡气压的？”

“没错。”

“你知道，这样一来，稍微混些氧气、再来一个电火花，你就会把人类的最后希望炸飞。”

“连着1号船的遮光盾一起。‘今天真是个好日子’。耶。”我说，找了个衬铅皮的工具箱，把所有需要的物件都放在一起。“咳。不。之所以非要跟弹头接驳处过不去，是因为它是1号船上现存空间最窄小的可独立封闭船区。要把它充到差不多一个大气压，我不用在屁股后头拖太多的甲烷罐子。”

“像新婚蜜月车。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”

“我听见了。”

“你听错了。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

伊卡璐斯2号在船载人工智能的操控下，向它的同名先辈靠拢。

这听上去是个简单过程，其实不然。根据牛顿第一定律，假若施加于物体的净外力为零，则此物体的速度向量不变。漂浮于宇宙的太空飞船基本上可以视作这样一个物体，而两艘伊卡璐斯号都采取了轴心自转类设计，来提供舱内人造重力。在伊卡璐斯1号的人工智能下线之前，紧急协议启动、将飞船飞行轨迹调整为在近日轨道上无驱动公转；但“停止飞船自转”这一条并不包含在紧急协议中。于是牛顿爵士在天之灵保佑，它也就自顾自地在太空中自转了27年。

如果这个概念很难想像，那你就想想世纪初叶经典老科幻片《盗梦空间》里那个永远旋转不倒的陀螺。

现在，我们得去给这个陀螺当一阵子同步卫星。

初次对接伊卡璐斯1号的时候，我们也这么干过：先凑近到能用遮光盾遮挡住1号船的距离，然后停止2号船自转、以1号船自转的速度绕着它进行公转。这一操作的风险系数不能算小，可只有这样，两艘船的气闸口才能在相对静止状况下进行接驳。现在我们还得这么干，然而这一回，不但没有安全的气闸通道，我们甚至都没有能在飞行驾驶室留守的驾驶员。

这个担忧，我跟克里斯说了。此时我们正合力把这次冒险所需的器材送去气闸里。其中最麻烦的当数那个内部温度零下一百六十多摄氏度的液化甲烷罐：它之前和其他液化气体一道存储在“冰河”里，也就是实验室B和主储藏室共用的一个超级大冰箱。虽然罐子表面远没里面那么冷，但一路运过来，上面也已经堆起了一薄层外界水蒸气凝华结成的霜花。尽管隔着肯尼服，我们俩还是对这枚冰炸弹不免有些诚惶诚恐。

“我留下。”他说。虽然他语气里没什么不对，我还是莫名有种感觉，他好像正等着我说这话。“虽然比不上你这样的专业驾驶员技术，起码也能避免肯尼服内置话筒通讯信号不好、给伊卡璐斯下指令时出麻烦的情况。”

“否定。咱俩一起过去。我打开接驳口的时候你在旁边等一下——”

“没办法事先确认1号船的各个船区是否还保有空气。瑟尔跟我说他手动封闭了因品白克破坏而舱壳破裂的‘衣帽间’，但从那时候到现在，我们不知道船上是否又有什么变故；也不知道我过来的时候，给1号船船体结构造成了多大冲击。我更情愿先派你去探探路、发挥你工程师的本事修修这里那里，等到你报告一切OK，我再让你把我接过去。如果从接驳口进舱的法子不成，你自己飞回来，也比还得捎带着我这个累赘容易。”

再一次地，他说得有理，我只能以沉默表赞同。最坏的情况是我上船一看，1号船上万众瞩目的植物园已经成了一个大大的真空冷冻蔬菜包、水和氧气储备也都飞进了宇宙空间里。这种绝望场景我一人目睹就够了。如果这样，我宁可省了他这一趟，免得把他生拉硬拽回这座他已经蹲了27年的太空监狱里来、却只落得一场空。我透过气闸舷窗向外望，可以看见伊卡璐斯1号的船体离我们越来越近、相对转速也渐渐放缓。克里斯正帮我调整身上携带的各种工具、材料和仪器。我一边老实抓着气闸舱壁上的栏杆扶手任他摆弄、一边禁不住出声感叹。

“你们俩这对疯子。你和瑟尔。尤其是你。在两艘船没同步的情况下，就敢把自己塞进‘老天爷炸弹’炮筒、一炮打过来。也不担心打歪了飞出去、或者掉进太阳里。”

“我能说什么呢。”听语气他大概是在肯尼服里头耸了耸肩，“是个神射手，你们的心理医师。你知道吗，这位可敬的人儿还有个天体物理学头衔。”

“是的，所以拿水星当天线、给信号增幅发射核弹这活计，全都指望他了。”我说，隐约意识到自己被强行勾引着换了话题。“我成功登船后会尽快找到他。卡帕的大炸弹没生效，他一定也已经急死啦。”

“好了。”他说，向后飞开直到背抵着气闸内侧门，却没马上走，似乎在欣赏浑身披挂停当的我。“梅斯。小心啊。”

穿着肯尼服没法回头，我刚想转身回视，船载人工智能就开口告知我们，两艘船转速同步化已完成。他在我背后开启气闸内门、飞离我而去。我暂闭双眼排除杂念、把以前少说也做了八百来次的出舱活动训练（再加上到目前为止积累的实战经验）光速在脑子里过了一遍，然后给伊卡璐斯下达了将气闸抽成真空的指令。随后外侧闸门开启。我凝视着对面1号船的船身、忽视我们之间相隔的深黯太空。我选定了外部舱壳就近的一处扶栏。我最后一遍确认身上携带的器材。

我跃了出去。

像往常的出舱活动一样，这段飞行极度安静。后脑勺顶上的初级维生系统送气口发出一丁点儿呼呼的风声。这是唯一的声响。此外一片死寂。我孤独地漂浮在两艘船之间的真空中。

“嘿。跟我说句话。”我要求道。

“说什么？”耳麦里传来他低低的浅笑声。“你没事，梅斯。我通过外置摄像头看着你呢。”

尽管毫无理由，但听见这话让我很安心。“你在飞行驾驶室？我角度对吗？”

“是的，我在。你角度很好。别着急加速。微重力环境下的那句老话——”

“——慢就是快。”我跟他一起念道，向前伸出手脚、调整体态，准备船体接触。伊卡璐斯1号向我迎面而来。我弯曲膝盖、脚掌首先踏上外舱表面缓冲，接着伸手去抓那栏杆。

抓住了。

“你现在位于对日观测室侧面。”克里斯通过耳麦向我保证。“别担心。1号船遮光盾上给观测室留的口子，现在被2号船遮光盾完全遮挡着。在你11点方向。你可以安全地过去。”

“等我布完光纤缆线，你也许需要移开一点遮光盾。”我说，开始像攀岩那样抓着船体外部各处的栏杆按他指示的方向爬，偶尔小小地蛙跳一下、从一条栏杆移动到另一条。NASA要知道我这么随便就进行无绳舱外操作，大概要气得口吐白沫；不过现在没时间计较这个。

“等你到有足够掩蔽的地方再说。”他说，然后暂时沉默了。我专心爬了一阵，抵达此行第一个目的地：对日观测室的巨型墙窗边缘。顾不得多想或是多看，我取下斜挂在身上的光纤缆绳，用磁铁固线环把光缆头卡在窗口边缘上、只露出一点。品白克用观测室处决队友的时候把窗板的滤光功能关了，这也就意味着这根倒霉的光缆待会儿要正面承受日光直射；好在，光在它里头传播的时候是不断折射，外面的炭黑聚合纤维包层又对紫外线有很强的吸收功能。两艘飞船上的太阳能光伏电池板阵列、还有植物园，都是用这个东西间接获取光能。若非如此，我可是万万不敢盗用日神的箭簇。别说拿它开门了，我估计这个距离上100%的正宗日光哪怕只有针尖粗细，也能把伊卡璐斯1号转眼间捅个对穿窟窿。

布完后头的线，我也爬到了核弹头与主船体相连的接驳口。因为发射之前要与飞船分离，核弹头自己也有个小遮光盾，只是此时是收起状态。我尽量躲在这个闭合状小盾的盾边底下、却又还够得着接驳口的地方，并且把我的液化甲烷罐、镍氢电池组、工具箱和撬棍都小心收到附近安全位置。

“好了，”我叫道，伸长手臂，用手里的光缆另一头顶着接驳口处的外层舱壁。“移开遮光盾吧。”

“先找个地方把你自己系上。”

“不用。”

“快系。”

我只得遵命，扯了根安全绳一头挂在船身栏杆上、一头连上自己肯尼服腰间扣环。他貌似确实通过外置摄像头严密关注着我的动静，因为我刚拴好绳子，周围的明暗就有了变化。起初一段时间，只是远方船体边缘的阴影隐约流转；然后突然之间，阳光——强烈得不可思议的光明就在我面前不远处爆发式闪耀出现，如同一个神迹，坚定、庄严，斥退太空的冷寂与黑暗。一开始只是一个小小的亮点，但立即就亮得令人无法忍受。肯尼服的护目镜在迅速增强的光线下自动提高了滤光度，然而——

“别看，梅斯——别看，注意光缆——”

克里斯的警告晚了那么一瞬。我被什么东西当胸击中、飞了出去。

“松手——”

我松开手。手中的光缆在和安全绳绞在一起之前被甩到一边——

“拽安全绳——”

我另一只手伸到腰间去拽了下安全绳。反作用力推了我一把。下一瞬间，光缆头射出的细细光束随着失控旋转的光缆扭转过来、干脆利落将绳子斩断——

“撞击预备——”

我与断裂的安全绳头擦肩而过、同时于飞旋乱舞的阳炎利刃下斜斜掠过。伊卡璐斯1号像一架硕大无朋的风车滴溜溜打着转、向我迎头倒塌下来——

“抓住它，3、2、1——就现在——”

我拼命挥动双臂。左手抓住了什么，惯性将我整个身子高高地抛起来，在左手滑脱之前我又用右手去抓、死命抓住它——肯尼服撞上飞船表面、猛地挤掉了我肺里大部分空气——我没松手——左手再次向右手的方向抓过去——碰撞、颠簸、摇晃——稳定住了。

我双手紧紧抓着船身上一道横栏，扒在上边呼哧呼哧喘气。我耳朵里，另一个人的颤抖低喘声和我自己的形成了二重奏。这人刚刚救了我一命。这个人、还有一大堆运气女神的糟糕幽默感。在我身边不到两尺的地方，接驳口上一条裂缝正向外迸射出大量空气，其中夹杂的水蒸气分子在太空低温下迅速凝结为微小的冰晶、看上去仿佛白色烟雾。光缆还在兀自旋转、宛如一条黑曼巴蛇，但末端的致命光亮已经熄灭、说明接在窗沿上承受太阳直射的另一端已被烧熔。我瞥了一眼刚才置放器材的地方。撬棍还在。其他东西也都万无一失。

“梅斯？请回话。飞行室呼叫梅斯。请回话。”克里斯的声音从耳麦里传出来，听上去已经完全恢复了冷静。

“梅斯回覆飞行室。”我说，也迅速定下心神。

“状况报告。”

“接驳口舱壁切割成功。安全绳断裂。光缆预计已烧熔。无可见附带损失。”我想了想又加了一句。“肯尼服工作正常。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

“感觉傻透了。”我说，摘下断成两半的安全绳收成一束。“请把遮光盾复位。”

“已经在做了。我问的是……你，感觉怎么样。”

我小心翼翼地开始往器材堆那边攀岩式移动、去拿我的撬棍。全身上下都感觉像被围殴过一遍，但我没什么立场抱怨自己的愚蠢大意。啊，人为错误。它本该杀死我。要不是克里斯在，它很可能就成功了。

“转得够劲。”我说，把撬棍搂到怀里，注视着近前接驳口喷出的冰雾渐渐淡薄、远方船身两侧的阴影慢慢停止移动，同时回忆起刚才自己被舱壁破洞里喷射出的空气急流击中时，护目镜一字形视野内的一切都是在怎样地高速旋转、令我仿佛置身于正在执行甩干程序的洗衣机滚筒中。“好在我没吐在头盔里，哈？”

“你知道头盔里有个正对着你侧脸的微型摄像头对吧。”他在我耳朵里说，语气半是抱怨、半带揶揄。

“我最上相的角度。”我说着开始往接驳口的裂缝处爬。它比预想的略小了些，但在此基础上努力努力，也不是钻不过去。这回我谨慎从事，用了半打安全绳先把自己拴牢实，才祭出物理学圣剑来对付接驳口处的舱壁。阿基米德在上，这回没出什么岔子。做完这件事之后，我又回到堆放器材处、把东西一样一样从舱壳掀开的豁口处递进去——或者，根据飞船重力场的方向，应该说是“递上去”。一切停当之后，我自己也费劲巴拉地钻进去——爬上去。肯尼服中途在这儿那儿卡住加挂住了几次，但最终我还是成功登上了伊卡璐斯1号。

在LED头灯的照耀下，我没费什么劲儿就将原定计划执行完毕：向舱壁断裂面分点注射维修用纳米机器人、用镍氢电池给接驳口区域单独充电、等舱壳上的裂口被不知多少摩尔的微观“小黄人”奋不顾身填补好了之后把液化甲烷罐顶墙角放稳当、拧开一点点出气阀门。在整个放气衡压过程中我等着突然一下被撞飞、炸飞或者烧成脆培根片什么的；但上述情况居然没有发生。肯尼服的外界气压计告诉我，接驳口的船区空间里渐渐充满了一个大气压的甲烷气。

在这整段时间里，克里斯都相当地寡言少语。我猜想他因为没办法通过2号船上的外置摄像头监控我的情况，恐怕会有点无聊、或者瞎紧张，于是就把进展随时向他简报。他倒是每次都很快短暂给予我答复，以示联络畅通，偶尔也提醒我一两句控制呼吸频率和心率之类。等到门上的气压表显示，接驳口与主通道之间的气压已经平衡，我就关闭液化甲烷罐阀门、带上其余工具、手动开启了通往飞船更深处的门。

伊卡璐斯1号内部与我们上次来时一样黑咕隆咚、死气沉沉。我尽快把背后门关上，以免过多甲烷不必要地扩散到其他船区里。好在伊卡璐斯系列是人类有史以来建造的内部空间最广大的飞船，经我开门关门这么一折腾、主通道空气里混入的甲烷浓度并不高，哪怕我就站在门口测量也远远不及5%的爆炸下限。我干脆就摘下头盔、一边享受由疯长快30年的植物园为舱内生产出的充沛氧气、一边迅速更换肯尼服内置的二氧化碳吸收剂罐和氧气瓶。

“最优先任务是抵达并检修1号船上的主要维生系统与储藏室、还有植物园。附加任务是初步评估各船区损坏状况。此外，从现在开始，你需要找到瑟尔医生、以及一切能指示他去向何方的线索。”克里斯在耳麦里说，“多一个人就多份力量。也请做好准备，他可能需要你的帮助。”

“明白。”我说，依依不舍地重新把头盔戴上、密封好。小心驶得万年船。虽然在舱内人工重力环境下、穿着肯尼服行动实在令人不爽，但我可是马克.沃特尼的儿子。不是每个小孩都是听着自己亲爹当年如何因为懒得穿宇航服就差点把自己连同火星生活基地一起炸飞的辉煌战绩长大的。

“你也该更换一下吸收剂和氧瓶，克里斯。”

“嗯哼。”

“……为什么你听上去像在做什么体力活？”

“是吗？”

“有一点吧。”

“虽然我这边是失重状态，但肯尼服本身也很影响活动，你知道的。在你这样的年轻人看来，换换瓶子小菜一碟，可对我这样的老年人来说——”

“哦，打住吧你。”

身披我黄金色的沉重铠甲、一手撬棍一手电池、肩上斜挎着工具箱，我在黑漆漆的主通道上一路铿锵铿锵地前进。距接驳口最近的第2区，按照离核弹头所在的1区从近到远分成对日观测室、引擎控制室和飞行驾驶室三部分；气闸所在的第3区“衣帽间”与飞行室之间隔着一个次级储藏室、其中包括飞船的备用维生系统。这个所在的主要作用，是在我们返航最后阶段抛弃大部分船身、开始向地球坠落时保住我们的小命。我期待着能在里面发现一些能派得上用场的维修器材，最好是更多的纳米机器人、能把舱壳破裂的“衣帽间”补起来。里面应该还储存有一些压缩气体。用它们，我就可以把失压的船区重新充压。

一边盘算着这些维修事项、我一边前进，很快来到了通往观测室的岔口。本来我觉得这个地方没什么搜索的必要，但只往路口方向望了一眼，我就知道我想错了。

一套肯尼服，从头盔到上半身再到下半截，被拆成了规规矩矩的三部分，散落在从岔口延伸向观测室的通道路面上。

“梅斯呼叫飞行室，”我说，觉得心沉了下去。“发现一套肯尼服，在观测室门口这段路上。推测为人为拆卸分解。前往观测室进一步调查中。”

“飞行室回覆梅斯。从这里开始，请务必谨慎行事。”他显然和我一样意识到了这个坏兆头背后隐藏的噩耗，语气变得十分严肃。“遮光盾已归位，无阳光直射危险。但是梅斯……还是要小心。”

“收到。”我说，攥了攥手里撬棍，越过地上摊着的空肯尼服，来到观测室门前。门上气压计显示内外压力持平，这是个好消息。我用撬棍把门撬开一条缝，向里望去。

还记得之前我们来到这个房间里，看见了伊卡璐斯1号的船员们留下的、仿佛维苏威火山爆发受害者般互相依偎着坐在长凳上的遗骸吗？

嗯，这样的人形灰烬，现在凳子上只剩一堆。其他都已经塌散瓦解、沉积于地，仅这一堆异常完好，以正襟危坐的庄重姿势，直面此时黑暗无光的窗墙。

“不。”我听见自己悄声说。

“你发现瑟尔医生了吗。”这虽然是个疑问，他用的语调却更像是个陈述句。

我向后退去、任气密门在我面前关上。这间屋子里一无所有，能找到只有死者冷静的绝望。“是的……我想。”

耳麦里一阵沉默。“他一定是在与我分别之后就直接来了观测室。当2号船人工智能重新上线、两船开始相对彼此漂离的时候，他已经守在了这里。等候着……等候着他的……”

“嘿，”我说，口吻比自己想像的要柔和。“我现在要去下一个地方了。你跟我一起？”

“是的。”他说，虽然反应慢了一拍，但听上去已经再次迅速恢复了自制。“我跟你一起。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

引擎控制室和飞行驾驶室看起来都跟上次一样没什么变化。然而我注意到，一路上每次进入下一段分区，肯尼服的外界温度计上显示度数都大幅下跌一块。这让我有些纳闷，因为外界气压读数一直都维持稳定、并没有出现明显下降趋势。当我来到2区尽头的气密门前时，肯尼服外界温度计告诉我说，此处气温赫然是零下63.5摄氏度。接着我看了看门上气压计显示的对面船区，也就是气闸所在的第3区“衣帽间”气压。

上面指针指着“真空”。

我把情况报告给了克里斯。不出所料，我得到了“务必小心”的嘱咐。

“为了安全开启位于第4区和已经失压的第3区之间的门，瑟尔和我商量着把最靠近后者的医疗中心先单独封闭起来、然后把它里面的空气给放了。按照计划，这一步将在我躺进护理仪——你所谓的‘大蛋糕’——里头之后由他穿着肯尼服执行。把‘老天爷炸弹’组件和载着我的护理仪一起运输到‘衣帽间’并从那里向你们飞船发射，也都是交给他办的。从目前状况来推断，他那时就已经做好了接下来往2区走的准备、并没有再打算回生活区和植物园那边。这也就是说，位于4区那一侧的医疗中心很可能现在仍是失压状态。你能去看看，次级储藏室是否还有气压吗？”

“正在去，”我说，下到他指定的地点，检查门上气压计读数。“好消息：有一个大气压。坏消息：我站的位置室温是-116度。”

“嗯。”他说，貌似在思考。“这说明他在过来的时候，大概用了跟你和卡帕同样的招数，打通了‘衣帽间’和储藏室之间的某扇门或某面墙、把这里当个气闸用了。问题是，他是否还掉回头去补好了3区。”

“我不是很确定他具有事后修好破洞的专业知识和操作技能，”我说，“而且如果真是那样，放掉空气以后储藏室里温度少说也有零下两百多度。他就算想办法堵住了破口，在这个温度下，又能放出什么不半路就开始液化或者凝固的东西来给房间重新充到一个大气压？”

“如果这么说能让你感到欣慰的话，”他说，口吻明显是自嘲。“此般本领我也不具有。不过你忘了一件事，工程师先生：‘老天爷炸弹’在‘衣帽间’里爆炸、把我所在的护理仪从气闸残余门洞里发射出去的时候，跟储藏室可只有一墙之隔。我猜，热传导定律多少起了些作用，起码是在一段时间内提供了些许热量潴留。”

“不准你再这么干了。”我说，开始往来时的路上折回去。

“好的。”这他倒答应得飞快。停了一下，他又问我。“下一步呢？”

“下一步，我要回一趟飞行驾驶室。”我告诉他说，“我上次来的时候，在那儿靠电池连上了二级飞行操作系统。当时虽然一心只想把船载人工智能重新唤醒、没顾上别的，但是现在我觉得，可以多鼓捣鼓捣、看看还能把伊卡璐斯1号的其他哪项功能连线激活。”

“你有什么具体设想吗？”

“远程检查主要和备用维生系统是不是还工作。我的猜测是，品白克做了些线路改动、令前者从未完全停止运转，哪怕是在人工智能长期掉线的情况下。备用维生系统则不太好说。此外，我想试试启动船内监控系统。要是成功的话，不用越过情况未知的第3区也能大致评估后头几个区状况。”我说着，忽然灵光一闪。“顺便……你干嘛不先通过2号船上的外置摄像头，远观一下1号船外壳状况？”

“上次我看的时候，没发现什么异常。”

“再看一下嘛。这次重点是3区。告诉我那个‘炮弹口’现在看起来是什么德性。原气闸门框还在不在、如果不在的话，舱壳裂口目测大致有多宽多长。”

耳麦那边一阵沉默。“抱歉，稍等一下。”

我迷惑不解。“等什么？”

“镜头。没对准。等我几分钟把它重新调正。第3区，对吧。”

我直觉感到他那边有什么不对劲。但是既然我也有自己的活儿要干，他这句拙劣的谎话，我就暂不追究。接下来一段时间我们各忙各的：我忙着尝试远程重设系统能源路径、把伊卡璐斯1号的舱内监视系统重新哄上线，他忙着……我不知道他在干什么。也许真在调整镜头吧。

而且，嘿！瞧啊。我上次登船的时候，带过来的手提镍氢电池还在控制台边上哪。

作为人类航天史上建造出的规模最大、任务预计飞行时间也最长的载人航天器，伊卡璐斯系列跟传统飞船比起来，在船载燃料和备用物资上多少要宽裕一些；但这不表示，它就像你在卡通片里看惯了的小火箭那样，屁股后头喷着蓝白色的火、能在太空里高速辗转腾挪、偶尔来几个急升急降急转弯躲避外星人的激光扫射。咳，伊卡璐斯飞船尾部的离子推进器运转状态下的确是冒着蓝幽幽的光不假；但单独一个这样的推进器，所产生的推动力也就能吹动一张纸。不过先别急着大失所望。尽管跟化学燃料推进器短时间内能产生的高推动力一比，离子推进器好像弱爆了，但它的主要好处是极其节省燃料、因此可以在一段很长的时间里稳定输出加速度；在长距离星际旅行中这就大大地占了先机。如果出现什么情况需要我们做一些短时飞行操作、例如调整飞船姿态或航线，这时候就该船上的化学燃料引擎登场了：它所燃烧的化学物质是联氨。然而因为联氨的储备有限、消耗速率又太快，NASA给我们的指导思想是，能不动它尽量不动。所以既然无论是离子加速或是化学燃料都属严禁挪用对象，那为了维持船上系统运转所需的能源供给，伊卡璐斯还得具备第三套能源方案；好在这第三类能源其实是其中最古老的一种，地球生态圈从诞生以来就没少靠着它运转。

那当然就是太阳能啦。

特别是考虑到我们这趟任务的特殊性，NASA的工程师们决定要最大程度地利用伊卡璐斯号越往前走越供大于求的光能资源。可惜的是，直到最后他们也没发明出能承受近日轨道上阳光直射的太阳能光伏电池板，因而我们的电池板阵列是藏在遮光盾后头、靠光缆从盾沿经滤光保护后传导光能过来再转化成电能的。这套光伏转化系统其中也包含飞船的热控系统，跟舱内维生系统彼此制约相连，其中有一组光缆尤为重要，因为它一直通向飞船后半部植物园所在的区域、负责为那里的植物提供光合作用所需光照。

这一切听起来十分复杂，实际上它比听上去还要复杂许多；因此当我发现，品白克居然把这许多互相关联的系统从头到尾都擅改了一遍，我对这人的看法就从“聪明的变态杀手”上升成为了“超级聪明的超级变态杀手”。简单地总结一下最终效果，就是他在搞死1号船的人工智能之后，把飞船的维生系统设置调到了最低能耗状态，且既没有给植物园造成生态紊乱灾难、又没有打破太阳能光伏转化系统输出和船上能源消耗之间的平衡。这人还真是铁了心思要当自己所属种族灭绝时死掉的最后一人。

反过来讲，要不是他有这么大的本事，伊卡璐斯1号的船长根本也轮不到他来当，如今我们也就没这么多烂摊子要收拾。

我专心致志在品白克留下的一团乱麻里抽丝剥茧半天，终于摸着了点门道、大致搞清了他重置飞船各系统能源分配时都干了些什么、怎么干的以及为什么这么干。等到我决定现在可以尝试启动船区监控系统的时候，我突然意识到，克里斯那边已经半天没动静。

“梅斯呼叫飞行室，”我说，手底下继续忙着敲打指令。“怎么不说话？”

“抱歉。我在看你认真工作。”他说，回答得倒是挺及时。“看着看着就给忘了。这你得原谅我：我好久没主动跟人说过话了。”

我手下停了停，用力眨了眨酸痛的眼睛。“你观察到第3区外壳了吗？看起来怎么样？”

“气闸门框的确被撕脱了，可左侧还有一部分目测像是缆线的结构，把它连在舱壳上。除此之外，无可见结构损伤。你得承认，建伊卡璐斯的时候，NASA可没马虎。”

“指望着他们不马虎的人可不少，”我嘟哝道，敲完最后一句指令、拍下回车。“要是我，我也不敢偷工减料。”

与监控系统相连的显示屏逐一亮了起来。我恨不得拿个什么抹布毛巾之类给它们擦擦灰；然而就算我擦干净飞行驾驶室这一侧，也擦不到各个摄像头的镜头那一侧。先凑合了。

“我把摄像头连上线了，”我说，尽量让自己听起来别太像是个八年级学生考试拿了高分跑回家来跟家长邀功。“观测室、‘衣帽间’和医疗中心没信号反馈。哇哦，你们船员生活区看起来活像是三流恐怖片的片场。植物园倒是很漂亮。”

“多谢，”他说，“其他区都正常？”

“对于一艘在太空漂了快30年的幽灵船来说，算吧。”

“再说我这幽灵就要唱歌给你听了。维生系统怎么样？”

“品白克在你们船上搭了个迷宫，”我说，“不过我觉得自己已经摸着那金线团啦。整体重置难度有点高，但起码备用维生系统他没乱动、主要维生系统也保有基础功能。第2区在瑟尔经过后还在继续自动升温、且补偿了损失的气压，就是最简单的证明。我应该能对他的改动做些什么，但那需要更多的时间。单靠这一次舱外活动可不行。”

“收到。”他说，接着又问。“第3区呢？是否尚可维修？”

“得看储藏室里还剩下些什么。”我说，迅速收拾起带过来的各种东西、把上次落下的电池组也一道拿走。“现在我就去。”

次级储藏室看上去挺不错，特别是考虑到隔壁房间不久之前刚被用作一尊太空大炮的炮膛。诚然，有些仪表盘碎了、包括闭路摄像机在内的一系列精密仪器也都报了销，但储存在这里的易燃易爆高危化学品居然都还好端端的、没趁火打劫把伊卡璐斯1号炸成两段，在我看来足以称为奇迹。

不过赞美神灵这一项，在我的优先权清单上排的可靠后呢。上来第一件事，是查清楚瑟尔到底是怎么把这里当成个气闸用、先放掉空气再重新使气压平衡的。我转动上半身、用头顶上的LED灯到处照了一遍，终于在朝向3区的墙面上发现了一个耐低温硅橡胶厚漏斗。它被气压差压成了一个皱巴巴的扁片，小口径一头的长尾巴根部缩成一团耷拉着、大口径的一头紧紧抵在墙上。我小心翼翼地用撬棍头捅了捅它，感觉像是捅到了石头。

“这儿，我找到洞了，”我说，收起撬棍、转而去检查备用维生系统。“瑟尔在开始补偿气压之前拿了个橡胶漏斗顶在它上面。当两边气压差异增大，橡胶发生弹性形变、自动把洞堵住了。”

“非常聪明。”这是他的点评。“直到最后，他也没有忘记照顾他人，你们的心理医生。这样，当3区舱壳被补好，在储藏室的人不用再多费劲，就可以用一个压缩气罐，通过这个漏斗向一墙之隔的失压舱室输送空气。其他设备还好吗？”

“备用维生系统没有启封痕迹。跟能源系统自检的结果一样。我打算先别动它。你怎么想？”

“同意。你还找到了什么东西？”

我在LED头灯的光线下对次级储藏室进行全面搜索。“我发现几个液氮瓶被放空了。这里的空气成分测量仪坏了，我不能告诉你准确数据是什么，但肯尼服上的读数显示外界空气氧含量严重不足。这几条加起来，我觉得可以推断，瑟尔是用氮气给这儿充压的。”

“同样是聪明的一招。虽然认识他时间很短，但他给我的印象是个非常杰出的人。任何人与他共事，都会受益匪浅。……对他，我感到遗憾极了。”

本能警告我，别跟进这个话题；不过此言不虚。氮气本身不可燃、无毒，在地球海平面大气里也占很大比例。次级储藏室里存量较大的气体一共也就那么几种，用它恢复舱室压力，实在比用氧气、氢气或者甲烷之类好太多了。并且这样做，跟在船舱内过量释放二氧化碳比起来，在需要重新稳定空气成分比例的时候，也不会给维生系统增添太大压力。我在心里默默赞同了克里斯给瑟尔的评价，同时继续排查各项存储物资。

在伊卡璐斯号的一共三个储藏室中，两个都位于飞船后半截。这两个当中，最大的那个，也就是主要储藏室，所处位置最远，夹在植物园与通讯信息中心之间。船员生活区所在的第4区中也建有一个次级储藏室，它还是飞船主要维生系统的所在地，萨巴提耶反应炉和水循环装置核心机组都在这里。而我现在置身的这一个次级储藏室是唯一位于飞船前半段的储藏室，跟其他两个不同，它既不作储备生物资源之用（包括生活用品、食物、植物园维持生态稳定所需的生物组织和种子），存放的高级器材和备用部件也屈指可数。这个地方存在的意义，主要是让我们在完成任务、甩掉3区往后的整个后半段船体、自由落体往地球上掉的时候，别在这最后一小段路上阴沟里翻船。其次，是为了让我们在暂时无法取得主要储藏室资源的紧急情况下，能活到想办法重新够到主要储藏室的时候。简单来说，NASA在这里的设计思想就叫做，“别把鸡蛋全放在同一个篮子里”。

毋庸置疑，品白克在伊卡璐斯1号上独自生活的这27年里，还是时不时地用了些东西。盛纳米机器人的胶体少掉了一大半，光纤、电缆、强化帆布和安全绳之类的器材也明显有所消耗。看起来，太阳神的首席大祭司也不能完全免遭他自己的神灵朝他自己的神殿兜头甩过来的各种小病小灾。不知道当他在做这些修补的时候有没有指望，用完船上补给之后，会收到他那位如此心仪的神明寄过来的豪华大礼包，把他消耗掉的零件全都补足。

咳，反过来想一想，说不定我们就是那个大礼包。

还是别想那么多有的没的比较好。我命令自己收回漫天飞舞的奇思怪想，重新聚集精神到眼前的任务上。

“维修物资有所减少，但剩下的也应该能暂且把‘衣帽间’补起来。要想完全修复气闸门，咱们得能够抵达主要储藏室。如果运气好，那里应该还有备用组件。不过这些都可以往后排。这个储藏室里虽然没吃的，但是液氧、液氢都有不少。最重要的，是已经确认1号船上植物园无恙、维生系统仍然运转。”我说，留意了一下时间：这趟舱外活动已经快满13小时了。“我现在就回去；你准备一下，让我把你接过来。”

耳麦里沉默了相当长的一阵。就在我疑心通讯是不是受了干扰、或者中断了的时候，克里斯的声音幽幽地响起来。

“梅斯。我不过去了。你也别回来。至少……一段时间内，你都不用回来。”

他这话令我大惑不解，愣了半天也没明白。

“什么？为什么？我刚才说了，1号船确认植物园和维生系统——”

“我知道。这些消息都好极了。我知道，我一直看着你呢。在那边，你能存活。凭你自己的能力，一个人也能好好地活。”他说，用的是那种大人给笨小孩解释一件难过事儿的语气。“你父母昨晚出了车祸”。“妈妈还是你的妈妈，虽然头发没有了”。“爸爸不会回家来了”。或者“奶奶是爱你的，她只是不记得你了”。对，就是那种语气。

“这跟你此前跟我玩的电波沉默有关系吗？”我闭了下眼睛让自己冷静，同时质问道，感到自己上当受骗了。“你背着我都干了些什么？”

“我……让伊卡璐斯封闭了植物园区域，然后越过安全协议、让空气再生系统里的除湿机尽量抽干其他船区空气里的气态水。这部分水经过冷凝，也加入维生系统的水循环，成为更多氧气的来源。这些，还有在你离开之后水电解机继续制造出的氧气，都正在被压缩成液氧储存起来。伊卡璐斯进行这个过程的同时，你们两位牺牲了的同伴遗体，被我经过简单收殓、转移到了植物园。我过来时乘坐的护理仪内部还含有一些营养成分，重点是其中的有机物，糖类、蛋白、碳水化合物，我也把它们尽可能多地刮了下来、分洒在植物园的各区土壤中。脱水冷藏在主要储藏室的食物储备我没动，我想万一你还需要它们——”

“你没在理性思考，”我反驳道，明知没有必要还是忍不住提高嗓门。“我们船的植物园经历过闪燃，从空气里、到土壤深处，所有微生物都跟植物一块烧焦了。就算你往里倒再多的有机肥料，也没有东西来把它分解成植物根系能利用的营养元素——”

“哦，这就是我们发挥作用的地方了，”他说，声音里带着医生那种能令外行人毛骨悚然的冷静。“我和你的两位同事。”

“科拉珊和崔？克里斯，别这么缺乏理智。”

“人的身体就像是个微观宇宙，梅斯。我们每个人都随身携带着一整套小小的生态圈。哪怕再注重个人卫生的人，体表也居住着无数小到肉眼看不见的节肢动物。而细菌、真菌和其他形形色色、各式各样的微生物，更是从人类行走在地球上的初始纪元起就与我们共生。甚至很多人体必需氨基酸，都是消化道内的益生菌群为我们合成。正常情况下，人体肠道内平均细菌数量有十万亿，种类少说也有五百、多则破千。死者已逝，但这些微生物还没有。当尸体开始分解，它们就会逐渐进入你们植物园的焦土之中。假以时日、空气、适宜的湿度与温度，它们将重建土壤里的微观生态系统，重新赋予它活力、重新令它变得肥沃。这样，当你从1号船带来植物栽种，它们将有机会成活。它们将为你提供食物和氧气。它们将伴随你完成任务。陪着你，一起活下去。”

“那你呢？”

“梅斯，伊卡璐斯的任务，你现在是唯一具有足够的技能将它完成的人。”他说，轻言细语仿佛安慰闹脾气的孩子。“想一想有多少人需要你。你必须活到最后。你会修好1号船上的破洞、修复气闸、将两艘船上的资源组合起来、确保自己生存无忧。接下来你会建立两艘船之间的电讯联系、用‘阿西莫夫’指令或不用也好、通过人工智能远程发射核弹头。此后你会搭乘2号船返回地球、重新投入亲人的怀抱、被全世界拥戴为当之无愧的英雄。”

“那你呢？”我问，不依不饶。

“梅斯。我的小梅斯。”他说，一瞬间仿佛实体从来不存在、在我脑袋里对我说话的只不过是个来自久远过往的熟识幽灵。“你得原谅我。我想我……实在是太累了。睡一觉对我有好处，不是吗，睡下时知道自己不会再被叫醒。无论如何，我是到不了那边去了。这次通话完毕之后，我就恢复飞船自转、摘掉头盔、原地躺下来、就在这植物园的土壤上，跟你的战友们一墙之隔。你别担心，真的。我从药品柜里带了一针吗啡过来。我不会痛的。再也不会了。”

“见鬼，克里斯，”我说，一点也没觉得担心；我只是这辈子都不曾这么生气过。“别这样背叛我。别在这种地方、这个时候。这太混蛋了。知道吗，咱俩要想好好完成这次任务，你就得让我能全心全意信赖你。你现在可没在提升我对你的信任度。去你的吗啡。你不能这么做。你怎能抛下我？你是要把我的世界点亮的人。你是我的克里斯叔叔。”

“事实是，你才是把我的世界重新点亮的人。”他说，嘶哑的嗓子压得低低的。“我本来都已经准备好去死了。天哪。我别无所愿、但求速死。当瑟尔医生发现我的时候、当他弄醒我的时候……我求他仁慈一点、立刻了结我。我根本听不进去也不想听别的。直到他告诉我，你在2号船上。马修.沃特尼，马克和白丝的儿子。我看着他长大一直到他7岁。8岁，算上我还看得见他的最后那年，虽然我在太空、他在地球。梅斯，我的小梅斯。”

“那就不要走，”我要求道，“跟我在一起。”

“不行。”他拒绝道，声音里同时透着无奈和坚决。透着向死之人的睿智：貌似疯狂，实则是冷静的绝望。“多一个活着的人，就会占你一半食物、一半水、一半氧气。我已经……知道吗，到2号船上去帮助你的人，本该是瑟尔。从各方面来考虑，他这个人选都比我更合格。他知道，我也知道；可他说服了我。‘你需要这个’，他对我说。‘你需要这个远胜于我。’而他是对的。我需要这个。我需要见到你。我需要救助你。我需要为你而死，如果不能为你而活。我需要这个，而他死了。”

我不知道说什么好，只得把社会契约放进我嘴里那句话机械吐出。“这不是你的错。”

“接下来要发生的事也不是你的错。”他轻轻地说，“你还年轻；我在对死亡的期盼里苟活得太久了。”

“胡说八道，”我说，觉得刚才因震惊而暂时冷却的怒火又在胸膛里升腾。“你在对生活的希望里做梦做太久了。而现在，你是自由的。我是自由的。别做傻事，等着我。”

“梅斯，这很难——”

“别杀掉自己。能有多难？”我说，刻意祭出校官训话的凶恶语气。“到气闸里来、把外侧门打开。或者不来也没关系，我去找你。我会找到你。隔着27年、半个太阳系，我还不是找到了你。你走不动了，由我来抱着你。不许睡，累了也不许。不许睡、活下去。这是命令，我是你的上级。见面的时候，我再跟你说。梅斯完毕。”

抢在从他那里听见回答之前，我切断了通讯。然后我开始尽快提出一瓶瓶液氢、拿绳子三个一组捆到一起。等到液氢瓶子已经攒满12个、眼看要超出我的负重上限时，我又拿了一根绳子把它们一股脑穿起来、另一头绑在自己腰间。为了节省重量，我把撬棍、工具箱和两个电池组都撂下了。下一步是把这里放成真空，我找了根空心短钢管，口径正好插进漏斗细端耷拉着的开口里。然而放气过程不能太快，我在两艘飞船之间跑一个来回也要一两个小时，为了充分利用时间，我把插进漏斗里的小钢管又放下、去给镍氢电池组充上电——

空气在我面前爆炸了。蓝白色的耀眼火光把我身周眼见的一切一口吞下。我撞上了什么东西。我失去了知觉。

再醒来时我正漂浮在宇宙之中，头斜上方是伊卡璐斯1号，逐渐离我远去、衬着黑暗深邃、群星璀璨的星空背景。飞船和我之间，漂着一打鲜红的液氢瓶子，3个一组被安全绳捆着，松松垮垮地连在我腰上。我伸手去按肚脐位置启动“更安”系统的按钮。照理说，按下这个按钮，肯尼服在我手肘边位置就会弹出一个操纵柄。24个隐藏在肯尼服各处的小喷气头就会按照我的手动操作，喷出氮气提供推进力，帮助我飞回安全的地方。

我按了按钮，“更安”没有反应。我又按了一次。还是什么也没发生。我开始按第三次、第四次、第五次。我和12个液氢瓶子一起，在寒冷黑暗的真空里漂得越来越远。布满蛛网状碎纹的护目镜视野左下方，二氧化碳吸收剂的“需更换”警告不断跳动。

咳，仔细想想，我此时面临的下场，实在不能算是身为宇航员最糟糕的死法之一。伊卡璐斯1号和2号上我同事们的例证不用再提。但实际上，别说我们了，这个职业的第一批先行者当中，很多人就迎来了名副其实轰轰烈烈的结局。1967年，阿波罗系列起始项目，阿波罗一号的三人甚至尚未升空就丧生于地面演习中一次纯氧舱内闪燃火灾。在NASA存档的现场录音里，从他们报告有火情到开始惨叫、再到惨叫声沉寂，间隔时间只有15秒。当救援人员把舱门打开，三名训练有素、聪明健壮、勇敢顽强的宇航员已化为尘灰。在他们出事故的发射场地，至今尚有两块献给他们的铭牌，第一块铭刻了他们的名字：

【Apollo 1 Plaque I】

而第二块上写有一句拉丁谚语：

【Apollo 1 Plaque II】

Ad astra per aspera的大意是“不经艰险怎抵星辰”。对于活活烧死这种事，它可只字未提。

不过抵达星辰这种事，可不仅是上去的路不好走。下来的路上，常常也一样多灾多难。1986年，当挑战者号航天飞机于升空过程中解体时，机上搭载的7人并未立时死亡——甚至很可能都没受多重的伤，NASA的事故调查报告这样告诉我们。物证显示，在失联后的整整2分45秒内，他们活着、被困在小小的船员舱里、与外界失去联系、既没有能减缓下降速度的降落伞或滑翔翼、也没有能提供飞行动力的发动机。想像一下，在这段时间里他们曾与命运展开怎样激烈而绝望的斗争吧——直到他们以大致333公里（也就是约207迈）的时速与海面相撞。这个，再加上十周的海水浸泡，使得这些宇航员的遗体在最终打捞起来之时，都已经半液化了。

“滑脱出大地沉郁的束缚、去触摸上帝的脸庞”，里根总统在当时的悼词中这般引用诗句。可惜诗人没把“撞击时超过200牛顿的重力加速度”写进诗里。大概是韵脚难押。

除了被冻成冰、被烧成灰、被挤成酱之外，还有一种很典型的宇航员死法是死于失压。2003年的哥伦比亚航天飞机事故当中，机组人员遭遇到的就是这种情况：在升空时就已受损的左翼，于返回大气层时进一步开裂、导致舱壳密闭性被破坏。船员们正沉浸在凯旋的喜悦中，根本来不及做出应对，就已昏迷死亡。当然了，他们也就没留下关于失压这种死法的亲身经历描述；但是曾经有一位宇航员在地面训练的时候因为技术人员操作失误、遇到身陷真空密封房中的状况。事后他自述，在失去知觉之前最后的感觉是，自己舌头上的水分正在沸腾。

“这些宇航员明知所要面临的风险，”小布什总统在哥伦比亚航天飞机灾难后的国民致辞中说道，“但他们还是心甘情愿直面危机。”他是真傻还是装傻，我不敢断言；我所知道的是，早在出事前，NASA对于哥伦比亚号的船体受损情况就心知肚明。他们只是因为认定局面没办法挽回、就选择把船上所有人都蒙在鼓里，就像当初他们对除了流落火星的我父亲本人以外、阿瑞斯3号的全体组员做的那样：援引当时一位高管在哥伦比亚号坠毁之前就对下级放出来的话说，“我觉得船员们会宁可选择不知情。你不觉得，对他们来说高高兴兴地凯旋然后在返回大气层时突然死去、要比在轨道上呆着、明知啥也做不了、只能等氧气耗竭而死强多了吗？”

天啊，不。大多数情况下，只要信息充分、再给足够时间，人总会想出个把点子，不管是好是坏；就算在尝试的时候送掉小命，也比糊里糊涂就被坑死了感觉好过些。所以我拽了一下腰上连着液氢瓶的绳子，想把它们够过来当某种紧急喷气罐用；然而当它们飞到我怀里的时候，我伸开胳膊去接它们，却胸口深处突如其来一阵闷痛、猛烈咳嗽起来。红通通的钢罐子撞到肯尼服的胸甲上、在我来得及抓住之前又轻飘飘地弹开了。暂时来不及管别的事，我狠狠咳嗽了好一阵，只觉得几乎喘不上气、嘴里嗓子里全是金属味的细沫子。

好吧，我气喘吁吁地心想。太空死法一零一：死于爆震造成的肺挫伤。肯尼服固然能抵挡刚才不知什么玩意儿爆炸瞬间产生的高温、想来也替我挡掉了一大部分气浪冲击，但它设计上是用来承受全方位压力的、不是爆炸冲击波这种单向动量。这也好。它、再加上快失效的二氧化碳吸收剂，我大概等不到飞进日光里、或是肯尼服失压就会不省人事。

就只有一个问题：我不能死啊。有人还等着我回去。我死了他可怎么办？我们还有任务没完成。

我意识不清的大脑里乱七八糟闪过上述那些念头的同时，伊卡璐斯2号从我下方缓缓掠过。一字形护目镜狭窄破碎的视野里，我勉强能同时看见两艘飞船：藏在各自巨大的遮光盾后头、看上去阴仄冷硬、过分干净。2号船某段上似乎还真插着个胶囊形的突起，想来就是那台被当作载人炮弹的护理仪吧，我看不大清。我正毫无必要地盯着那里看，忽然船体某个位置、什么东西移动了。我向那个地方看去，发现是气闸：2号船的气闸外侧门打开了。一个身影从门里出现，哪怕在盾后的阴影里也金光闪烁、仿佛拂晓时的启明星般灿烂夺目、美不胜收，而且渐渐越变越大。我定定地凝视着它，意识到它正是向着我飞来。

 _说吧_ ，我心里想。 _绳子还剩11秒到头_ 。

可惜这个距离太远了。不是绳子，是更安。我一边暗暗对自己说，同时在肯尼服厚重的头盔里、在护目镜破碎的面甲后微笑起来。不合时宜，我知道，可我实在忍不住。

等到他飞到我面前、近到我都能看见那双长睫毛环绕的眼睛，我才笑够。我龇着血淋淋的牙齿傻笑的这副尊容大概能吓人一跟头，好在他看不见我表情。他单手控制着更安的操纵杆，空出一只手从背后捉住我腰上环扣。有大概一两秒的时间，我感觉到一点轻柔的拉力，带着我开始向2号船方向漂移。气流的嘶嘶声响了起来。“伙伴管”的声音。在连结我和液氢罐的安全绳绷紧前后，他微调了飞行矢量，优雅含蓄、举重若轻，正如28年前举世公认的那个太空行走专家、NASA所有现役宇航员里无出其右的舱外活动高手——克里斯.贝克，也就是他本人。

我们接近2号船气闸前的这一小段时间里，我开始慢慢匀速收绳子、同时在肯尼服里放松下来，觉得安全、而且安心。

我的克里斯叔叔，向着繁星之海纵身一跃、飞越太空，把我接住了。

终于，我们带着此次冒险的战利品、一起飞进气闸。伊卡璐斯探测到我们回来，于是麻利地关闭外侧门、开始补偿气压。在惯性推着我们撞上墙壁之前，我双手后伸反抱住他、凌空翻转身体让自己垫在他和墙壁之间。

那之后我可能是晕过去了一小会儿。或者也没那么小。

我再醒来的时候，人工重力已经恢复。我躺在医疗中心一台多功能护理仪里，他在我旁边，正要关上护理仪的盖子。我伸手逮住他手腕，觉得此前心里憋的闷气又有那么一点死灰复燃。

“你和我，”我说，紧接着嗓子里一甜、从喉咙深处咳出一团血沫。他想抽回手去拿棉纱布。我梗着脖子不肯放手。

“你和我，咱俩得谈谈。”我把想说的话说完，跟着眼前就暗了下去。我身侧近旁传来轻微的“咔嗒”一响。他把盖子关上了。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

所以到底是什么地方出错了呢？

关于爆炸这回事没什么悬念：我清楚记得，它是在我插上电池充电器的瞬间发生的。在一个空气主要成分是氮气、氧含量远低于人类维生所需的密闭环境下、能仅因插个安全插头就爆炸的东西，也就只有那么几样，其中排在榜首的就是氢气。如果我没记错，这玩意起爆所需的最低能量值才0.02毫焦耳——想点燃煤气和空气混合物，你所需要的能量起码得翻上十倍。无论NASA在制作我镍氢电池充电器插头和次级储藏室电源插座板的时候有多小心谨慎，我相信当时两者相接触之下、碰出来的电火花再怎么微不足道也超过了0.02毫焦耳的限度。这个，再加上爆炸时喷了我一脸的蓝色火焰，基本上可以确定罪魁祸首是氢气无疑。至于它是怎么泄漏的这个疑问，任何对液氢有点常识的工程师都会告诉你，哪怕是在超低温冷藏环境下——也就是说，冷却到20.28开、亦即-252.87摄氏度、-423.17华氏度——氢气也会以每天1%的速率持续逃逸。这东西还能对任何直接接触它的金属造成金属疲劳。想想看吧。因此在伊卡璐斯上，NASA准备的对策是在维生系统的空气循环设备中加入了若干氢气浓度感应探头和配套的回收装置：所有漏网之鱼都会通过加压冷却分液的方式被从舱内空气中滤干净、冻起来再重新存回去。然而，当“老天爷炸弹”在隔壁“衣帽间”被引爆的时候，把次级储藏室里的空气成分测量仪给震坏了。我大胆猜测一下，这导致次级储藏室内空气里超标的氢气没有及时被清理出去、而是在天花板上越积越多、越堆越厚；与此同时，远在生活区后面的主要维生系统继续工作、试图将飞船各区空气质量恢复到正常水准。这也就意味着，还是那个老故事：氢气遇见氧气。氢气遇见氧气再加上我并非有意赠送的电火花，你知道这故事是怎么个结局。

哦，不是的。在我得以享用多功能护理仪的高压氧舱服务的时候，占住我心思的早就不再是爆炸方面的问题。诚然从表面看来，它是令我险些送命的直接因素；但我敢以工程师的名誉保证，它也只不过是更深层症结引发的结果、而不是真正对伊卡璐斯任务产生威胁的最大原因。

根本问题，我一边鼻子尖顶着舱盖内壁、被迫欣赏着“据说”能让人心情放松的虚拟实景图片一边暗自推断道，是我在优先权排序时犯了个大错误。这个错误，导致我差点害死克里斯、我自己、外加搞砸任务、拉着全人类一起陪葬。如果要避免再出现类似事件，我必须重新调整我们今后工作的优先权顺序。

当然了，我们现在身处的状况比较地，就先这么说吧，非同一般。伊卡璐斯的最高目标是重新在逐渐冷却的太阳内部引发足够剧烈的雪崩式核聚变反应、以此来挽救地球上正因气候迅速变冷而濒临灭绝的生态圈（包括人类这个物种，不言而喻）；而在第一枚核弹未能奏效、两艘飞船上多项基础设备遭到破坏、船员加在一起仅余两人幸存的条件下，这个最高目标不免让人有些盲目于身边一些相对而言没那么重要的事情、对某些迹象或征兆视而不见。就像白天里你很难意识到天空中其他星星的存在：并不是说它们本身不够明亮，只是你能看见的所有，都仅剩离你最近那颗恒星的光芒。而我们所处的这个位置，一来字面意义上地离它太近、二来使我们成为了全宇宙当中唯一有机会对它做些什么的人。所以这时候，你就倾向于把情况删繁就简、规划为一张类似待做事情清单式的东西。我一开始觉得，我俩这张清单应该一模一样、列着以下这些条目：

——缓解或短期内缓解氧气、水、食物危机（优先权按此顺序）。  
——建立两船之间的信号塔通讯。  
——发射1号船上的核弹。  
——能不能活着返回地球再看。

当护理仪内壁虚拟实景上那一大群叽叽喳喳叫着的傻鸟（海鸥？海鹦？海燕？反正不是企鹅，这我知道）完成第一百零八次对我脑袋的公转时，我认定，克里斯一定早就知道，我拟定的这张单子大致是上头这样。而我现在考虑起来，他心里那张单子估计长的是这样：

——拯救梅斯。  
——自己去死。  
（优先权按此顺序。）

好吧。打击报复心理暂时放在一边，我必须承认，自打克里斯登上伊卡璐斯2号以来，我就一直在失职。不是作为一名同事，而是作为他的身边人。确实，心理学是我知识涵盖范畴上一项重大空白，跟美学研究和古典音乐排名不分先后；但你不需要弗洛伊德或者荣格来告诉你，一个被单独囚禁了将近三十年的人精神状况会产生个把问题。“在一艘氧气即将耗竭的飞船上设法拯救人类”偏巧也不是什么轻松简单无压力的活计。而他除了在我第一次醒来时掉过一次眼泪之外，表现得却正是那样：面带笑容、处变不惊。仿佛我们面临的情况轻松简单无压力。仿佛他一直都在2号船上与我共事、仿佛任务进行得一切顺利、仿佛我们从来没有损失、没有挫折、没有身陷死地、没有27年——不，仿佛没有哪怕一天的无助、绝望与分离。我得说在此期间内我的直觉不止一次告诉我，身边的这个人言行神色里有什么东西令人不安；但归根到底，最不正常的一点就是，他表现得过于正常。天，现在回想起来，最高目标责任重大之类都不是借口。就算你正忙着拯救全人类，也没道理因此就忽略了你最亲近的身边人。专业不对口更不是理由。除非出现起死回生的奇迹，否则我们两个就得成为当下状况需要我们成为的任何人：心理医师、系统操作员、飞行驾驶、导航员、植物学者、舱外操作专家和通讯官。而克里斯，他在每一件事上都尽职尽责。作为同事、作为身边人。要知道，我俩当中，他才是那个刚刚从长期监禁虐待中解脱出来、身心都承受了巨大创伤的人。我到底是怎么了？我为什么没及时看出他并不好，尽管他把自己深藏在一大堆微笑、理智和专业素质下面？

当护理仪内壁虚拟实景上某株欧洲赤松第四十二次在超级快进镜头下破土而出时，我得出结论，症结在于我俩之间的社交动力学模式。精确地讲，是在于此一模式未能得到及时更新。在克里斯.贝克出现在伊卡璐斯2号上之时，我与他之间旧的人际互动模式，由于外在和内在条件的改变而不再适用。然而由于种种原因——时间紧张，例如说——新的模式迟迟没有建立起来。或者说，新模式虽然已经初步呈现，但我俩总是一次又一次地不由自主滑回到旧模式上去。这也难怪：社交动力学，如同经典牛顿力学一样，是惯性的后院主场。

抽象说起来貌似很复杂，但其实不难懂。一个7岁小孩听说母亲周末不带自己去动物园玩了，也许会为此闹一顿脾气；但他或她不会因此而动摇对母亲的信任。他或她也不会探究，母亲突然取消外出活动的计划，是否是因为她深受自闭、恐旷或抑郁等病症的困扰、而走出家门对于她来说是一种不堪忍受的重负或折磨。如果这个小孩是比较乖顺的类型，他或她甚至不会质疑家长这个决定。我自认不属于天生逆来顺受的类型，但仍然脱不了社会关系的巢窠。直到我血管里奔流着不知多高浓度的酒精、被他手电筒光晃醒那一瞬之前，那就是我心目之中的克里斯.贝克与我自己之间的定位：克里斯叔叔和他的小梅斯。超级英雄宇航员，和对他满心崇敬爱戴的毛孩子。

坦白讲，哪怕是见到他之后，我也没能及时摆正关系、清楚意识到如今我俩的情况早已大大不同。我猜他也一样，尤其是好几次当他望着我的时候，那种似乎在我身上看到了我童年过往旧影的样子，眼神活像个抱蛋的母鸡。我都不记得我爹拿这种表情瞧过我：我们父子俩的关系更近似于好哥们好兄弟。咳，或许“好”字有点言过其实，按我不顾他反对、加入伊卡璐斯项目组之后的情况来说。不过话扯远啦。关键是：在接下来要求注意力高度集中的高压力工作环境下，克里斯表现出色。高效、稳定、足智多谋、反应机警、救了我的命——两次。不是我对此真有什么意见但是……叫人更难摆脱“英雄——毛孩子”定位了好吗，真是。

所以我猜我就听之任之来着：任务优先，按照克里斯说的，维生系统、储藏室、植物园。我听他引导、接受他的抉择，对我的英雄宇航员叔叔信心满满、不加质疑。直到他通知我，他下一个决定是，让我一个人在1号船上当缩头乌龟混吃等死，等到他和其他二人的尸体烂进2号船植物园地里，再回来在他们的尸骨上种种田、放放羊，顺手拯救一下人类，完事之后“嘟嘀嘟”哼着小曲自个儿高高兴兴回家去。

好吧，我现在冷静一点了，养羊这话他可能没提。

不管怎么说，他做了这个决定。然后你猜怎么着？紧接着我就把自己炸飞到了太空里。一件大蠢事，毫无疑问；如果是平常的我，十有八九可以避免这场意外。那并不难：在确认室内空气成分构成之前不要制造电火花。航空工程师基本常识。那到底是什么令我过于分心、以至于连职业常识都忘记了呢？

答案：克里斯.贝克迫在眉睫的死亡。

死亡威胁分析：其本人正打算把一整支吗啡——我不知道那是多少，但我十分确定过量了——推进自己静脉里去。

现在回忆起来，在把上述操蛋的决定告知我的时候，他曾经表示，我是伊卡璐斯上唯一有足够的技能组合、去完成任务的人。或许吧。但是就算如此也并没有什么用，毕竟仅仅是想到他会对自己下手，就足以令我搞出炸飞次级储藏室连同我自己的蠢事；如果“完成任务”必须以“靠吃以他身体为肥料的植物园里长出来的东西维生”为前提，那我谨向NASA和全人类衷心表示遗憾，因为他们别无他法，只好尽快建起伊卡璐斯3号，来完成我们未了的心愿。不是说我就不想完成任务了，你知道。一人的哀恸在全人类的存亡面前不值一提。而是，怎么说呢，这是个花时间的活儿，我一个人免不了这里那里犯些错误；而就像NASA的心理医师们常说的，宇航员需要“在长期太空任务中始终保持心理稳定”。如果这个条件得不到满足，不难想像，我犯错误的频率会有所提升。加之缺少他人协助监管，或早或晚，其中一个错误会一劳永逸地杀死我；而我严重怀疑，它会“晚”到1号船船载核弹发射之后。需要声明的是，上述所有都是基于事实和严谨的逻辑推理，而非情绪或妄想的产物；因此相应地，我的优先权清单上有必要增加一项，这一项因为直接决定最高目标成败，享有最高级别的优先权。它的内容是：

——克里斯托弗.贝克医生的存活与福祉（注：人际互动模式亟需更新）。

为了找到合适的机会把我上头的全盘逻辑推理及其最终结论传达给贝克医生本人，我颇费了一番周折。可想而知，这种谈话本身就不怎么容易。特别是当我俩之间大多数时候都要不是隔着一层多功能护理仪盖子、就是我在全麻状态下健谈得像根木头、或是喉咙里插着根管子、又或者以上皆是。受以上环境条件限制，我俩的交流在起初一段时间里基本上是单向的。也就是说，他讲话、我听着。我在1号船执行勘察任务时因为氢气爆炸意外而受到了冲击伤害、肺脏组织受损最重、伴有腹腔内出血和脑震荡、左肋下两根肋骨骨裂（告诉我点我不知道的东西）。1号船次级储藏室位置外舱形成可见裂口、空气流失现已停止（OK，例如这个）。我带回来的液氢在加入萨巴提耶反应装置之后、经钌催化夺取二氧化碳当中氧原子生成的水，电解生氧加上部分留作饮用，在我们目前所处的封闭船区第4区——包括医疗中心、生活区、主要维生系统所在的储藏室——预计可供我们生存约170小时。那也就是说，一星期。

一星期时间。足够了，我心想。告诉他，他就是我的最高优先权。这170个小时里总得有个把时辰，我和他之间既不隔着护理仪盖子、我又神志清醒、能用触屏之外的方法表达自己意思。对吧？我是说， **对吧？！**

当我们做完最后一次肺部清洗，我认定发起谈话的时机已经到来。此时他正一边收起刚从我嗓子里拔出来的管子、一边留意着护理仪屏幕上我的血氧含量百分比、一边等着洗液化验出数据。

“你感觉怎么样？”他问。

“感觉自己像水行侠。”我说。他挑了挑嘴角转过身去。在用含着医疗纳米机器人的洗肺专用清洗液灌满我的肺叶之前，他先给我的肺动脉接上了加氧生理盐水。于是我可以像条海鱼一样，直接从盐水中获取氧而不需要呼吸空气。说来貌似挺好玩，但超级英雄也不是那么容易当：无论血氧含量正常与否，真真切切感到自己肺里满满当当全是液体的滋味可不怎么样。通常在每轮洗肺之前，他都先把我用麻药放倒；但这一次我点着写字板极力抗议来着，他也只好作罢。任何一名对得起自己挣来那份盐巴的海豹都会告诉你，没有什么比一次周到的水刑更能拉近人际距离；因此我就抓住这宝贵的机会，力求使我们的谈话顺利破冰。至于怎么开头我还没想好（是啊是啊，要不是我一直都忙于创造 **开始** 这场交流的时机），不过单刀直入准没错。我觉得。

“你那会儿到底在想啥呢？”

他愣了一下转回来望着我，仿佛我向他抛出的不是个合情合理的疑问，而是一句责难。就在我开始怀疑这次谈心是否已经出师未捷身先死的时候，他咬了咬嘴唇、垂下眼帘回答了我的问题。

“你母亲。”

“什——”

“还在阿瑞斯3号的那阵子，我们曾经——”他停下来，迟疑地瞧着我。“梅斯，我不知道给你讲这个的该不该是我。如果白丝她自己从没跟你提过——”

“要是你都不告诉我，究竟是什么事，那我怎么能确定她有没有跟我提过。”我有点暴躁地说。“快讲。我想知道。”

他最后犹豫一下，还是屈服了。“当时我们在赫尔墨斯上，你父亲一个人在火星。我们刚刚一致通过决议，在救回他之前不返回地球。你对瑞奇.普耐尔航线了解多少？”

“跟我应该了解的程度一样多，”我说。“那是你们偏离原定返航路线、借助地球引力加速、绕过地球背后再度飞向火星时采取的飞行轨迹。”

他点点头，似乎对我的回答表示满意。“它也就意味着，我们在太空的任务时间增加了533天。NASA计划外、没有食物储备的533天。”

“可是你们接到补给了，在接近地球的时候。”我说，“中国航天局的 _太阳神_ 助推器。第二次尝试，但是成功了。”

“是的，有惊无险。”他说，看样子陷入了回忆的沉思。“然而在做出决定的时候—— _赫尔墨斯号兵变_ ，米彻和泰迪后来总开玩笑说——我们并不知道那能成功。我们替NASA做了决定，一个很危险的决定。我们强迫他们设法挽救我们的生命，我们全体5人。阿瑞斯3号共同进退，不成功便成仁。”

“你说的这些我都知道。”我要求道，“告诉我你这番话关键到底在哪里。”

他叹了口气。“关键是——我看出白丝没告诉过你。我很抱歉，梅斯。关键是那不是真的。当我们决定掉回头去救马克——我们并未把全组所有人性命都押做赌注。”

“你在说什——”

“有一个紧急预案。万一我们错失补给，将启用的备用计划。我们当中，有一人将会幸存。紧接在决定反叛的那场讨论之后，我们举行了投票。结果决定，那一个无论如何都将生还的人，是你母亲——投票结果全员一致，除了她自己。”

我瞪着他，一时忘了闭上嘴巴。他倒也没看我，只是沉浸在自己的回忆当中、慢慢地低声继续说下去。

“如果在瑞奇.普耐尔航线近地点上我们无法接收到补给，拯救你父亲的计划自然宣告完结。但这不意味着，阿瑞斯3号的所有成员都必须死。紧急预案的启动点，位于所有获取补给手段都确认失败之时。那个时刻，我们其余4人——司令官刘易斯、飞行驾驶马丁内兹、导航员佛格尔和我——我们将立刻服毒自尽。而你母亲，是我们当中体重最轻、身材最小，因此每日热量消耗最少的那个人，而且也最年轻。此外，她作为系统操作员和飞船反应堆技师，也具有足够的专业技能，独自完成接下来的飞行。在这一路上剩余的日子里，她将靠赫尔墨斯号上原本预留给6名船员返航之用的食物储备、以及……‘非常规食物来源’，生存下去、直到抵达瑞奇.普耐尔航线的终点——地球。这就是我们5人当时在赫尔墨斯号上，制定出的紧急预案内容。”

“‘非常规食物来源’。”我说，忽然对手边近旁的药品小柜产生出一股暴力冲动、渴望把它一巴掌推倒。“克里斯.贝克医生，老实交代，你是不是老早之前就一心盼着让我家的某个人吃掉你。”

“不！”他冲口而出的这个字眼，听起来倒是真诚的震惊。“梅斯，假设不是在我们面临的极端情况下，我绝不会——”

“OK，”我打断他说，“我想跟你说的正是这个。我们面临着的正是极端情况，并且它在可预见的未来一段期间还会持续下去；我需要你停止这种思维模式。”

他再一次垂下目光、抿了抿嘴唇，看上去比那个药品柜还要无辜。“好的，梅斯。”

“还有我们之前的人际互动模式。”我追加道，“你懂我在说什么吗？”

他看了我一眼，装作被正在刷出结果的化验仪转移了注意力。“是的，梅斯。我懂。”

我皱起眉头，直觉感到有什么地方出了点岔子。不是化验结果，这我能确定。“有什么问题吗，这里？”

“不，没有。”他说，驯顺得过分。“洗液成分很干净——你恢复得不错，梅斯。”

“不是说这个。我是说，我们俩之间从今以后，必须严格保持同事关系。”

“当然了，梅斯。”他说，把手头工作利索地收尾、最后盯了一眼护理仪上我的生命体征监测数据，开始往生活区方向走去。“晚餐想吃‘宫保鸡丁’味，还是‘海鲜烩饭’味？”

我把谈话搞砸了，我知道。

***

“超人。”我说。

一阵小风，似乎他在我对面叹了口气。“外星人不算、非生物不算、仅限漫威——你自己的规矩。”

“那就红女巫旺达。”

“你是说精神控制还是反重力场？这两样当中，我看不出哪一项是丝毫没有可行性。”

“用精神控制制造反重力场。”

“作弊。还有，旺达的版权在索尼手里。”

“5年前漫威就把双生子的版权一起重新买回来啦。还拍了两部新片子。”我说，不能确定这句话在他身上有什么反应。也许他抬了抬眉毛吧。“我敢打赌，等到咱俩回去，整个X战警系列都回归了。正好赶上看万磁王一家大团圆。我说‘大团圆’的意思是‘不打不相识’。”

“嗯。”他这个鼻音听起来意思是不置可否。我等着他再说点什么，觉得他可能在考虑换个话题。没准是感慨他缺失的这28年人生，没准是宣布我可以解下这个黏黏糊糊、充满医用凝胶的护目绷带了，没准是反思我俩今晚给科拉珊和崔举行的葬礼。总之，我为了给他排遣抑郁心境而临时想出来的这个睡前游戏，他大概是已经玩够、不想——

“霹雳火。”

“什么？”

“霹雳火。神奇四侠里的。绝对不可能。百分之百没戏。”

“听着，虽然所谓‘超新星等级热量’是夸张了点，但从技术角度讲，目前人为制造出的超高温——”

“——远超了生物体内蛋白质结构发生变性的能量临界点。除非你告诉我，有人趁我不在，把安芬森假说给证明了。”

“没准人家外热内冷。”我嘀咕说，假装自己知道安芬森是哪根葱。到目前为止，我们玩的这个叫做“哪位超级英雄的能力设定最不科学”的游戏，还没分出输赢。有一部分原因可能是我俩专业领域相差太远，同一项超能力，往往一人看来荒谬透顶、另一人判定勉强可行。除了一致同意冬日战士巴基.巴恩斯的生物工程技术金属臂绝对现实、因此论起超能力设定平庸程度夺冠者非他莫属以外（毕竟早在世纪初，拥有强效植入物或者多功能义肢的人就满街跑啦），我们就没达成多少共识。

“嗯。”又是这个若有所思的嗯。“你倒是提醒我了。等明天，我可不可以借你们船上其他人的私人电脑看一下，特别是瑟尔医生和科拉珊博士的。”

我慢了半拍才意识到这是个问句。“当然。死去船员的全部文件，无论私人与否都向活下来的队友公开，你想检索什么都可以。干嘛问？”

“你是他们的队友。”他幽幽地说，脸上不知是怎样的表情。“我不是。”

“伊卡璐斯，给予克里斯他需要的权限，向他开放船上所有人电脑存档。”我说，“包括我的。”

“好的，梅斯。”无处不在的船载人工智能答道，然后接着装消失。

“谢谢。”他说。

“看来等我翻你队友文件夹的时候，也得征求你的同意。”我说，装出夸张的轻蔑口吻。“虽然里边的数据资料都是些过期30年的老掉牙科技。30年前，想想吧。对于航天工程师来说，那简直是石器时代。”

“跟个尼安德特人脸对脸睡在一起，你就不害怕么。”他说，换上了我熟悉的那种半是自嘲、半是揶揄的语气。归根到底，这种住宿方式新安排还是来自我的提议。虽然吧，造成环境大前提的人是他：为了把人体维持体温所需消耗的日均热量尽可能降低，他让伊卡璐斯把我这间唯一还拥有水盾的舱房室内温度升到了34摄氏度，并且为了从空气中最大限度地榨取水分电解取氧，还把湿度下降到了可怕的10%。尽管饮用水可以喝个饱（反正它被人体排泄出来之后可以加入全船的水体大循环、消毒过滤再利用），但在这样的干热环境里要待上8个小时，是人都受不了，更别提睡觉；于是今天刚打护理仪里刑满释放的我就想出了这么个点子，跟他在一张床上挤着睡、彼此尽量贴近口鼻。因为呼吸作用占人体水分散失的重头戏（这一点经本船医生证实），所以这样一来，我们俩就可以几乎是字面意义上地相濡以沫，从鼻腔到肺里火烧火燎的感觉一会儿就逐渐减轻。

“没见过这么瘦的尼安德特人。”我说，摸索着去找水瓶。“快说同意。”

水瓶自动跑到我手里，吸管轻轻碰了下我的嘴唇、叫我把它含住。“同意。你呢，明天打算干什么？”

我把那吸管嘬得吱吱叫，咕咚咕咚猛喝一气。里头还剩下大约一半水的时候我才松嘴，把瓶子还给他。他喝水的时候声音就没我那么响，只在每次下咽的时候喉头传来一点点水声。我等着他喝完水、把瓶子放回去。从床垫的轻微颤动来判断，他又重新在我身边卧下来。

“明天起，”等他躺好之后，我宣布道。“我要给伊卡璐斯2号造一条手臂。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

“我要给你盖座城堡/塔楼通天到月球；我要为你谱写曲调/采自飞鸟鸣啾啾；我要爱你热似妈妈的炉灶——”

“——梅斯——”

“要是那也不管用/我就换个新招——”

“梅斯！”

“哎？”

我把耳机里播放的歌曲音量调小，停下手里的活儿，习惯性四下张望。

“在门口。”他说。我低下头，正瞧见他穿过滑动门、飘进对日观测室来。“你知道内置话筒是开着的，对吧？”

“当然，要不我们现在是怎么通话的？”我反问，“你体能恢复训练做完了？看其他人留下来的资料有什么心得？”

“训练和心得都暂告一段落，顺便理了个发。”他说，轻缓地推了把墙边横杆、向我这边飞近。“那么你一定不知道，你刚才唱出声来啦。”

“哦。抱歉。”

“没事。你在听什么？”

为了更加直观地回答这一问题，我直接把音乐调成了公放。1962年摩城唱片出品的奇迹歌团热单顿时回荡在伊卡璐斯2号的公共频道里——这下我再跟着唱也无妨了。克里斯飞到我眼前，比划着要我小声点。我悻悻照办。

“真要命，梅斯。我本想问问你，有什么需要帮忙的——”

“不喜欢？咱换一首。”我说，“我需要你到对面去，帮我把这两根‘臂骨’摆平行。我觉得自己刚才焊接的时候，把它们推歪了。”

他调整重心转动身体，向房间另一头飘去，而18岁的莎拉.布莱曼在我们耳朵里唱起了《我把心给了个星舰士兵》。“我把心给了个星舰士兵/我把心给了个星舰士兵/嘿，奇异舰长你愿不愿做我的情郎/我发现的一切里数你最棒/闪侠戈顿他去了群星，已把我遗忘/邪恶黑勋爵判我火星流放——”

“天哪，”他在间奏里呻吟说，扶住两条长杆其中一条的末端。“活像往日重现。”

“梅丽莎阿姨她那个是迪斯科。”我纠正说，配合他重新调正长杆的间距。之后他飞回来，我把备用工具交给他一套，让他给我完工的部分做质量检验。他接过工具腰带围上，又在微重力环境下轻盈飘去，在对日观测室偌大的空间里，仿佛水族馆里的一条热带鱼。

“你这个不是？”

“太空迪斯科。完全两回事。”

“能不能换一首类型名称里不带迪斯科仨字的？”

于是耳机里响起了《伸出手，我会在那里》。

“我明白了。我走了以后，有人回到过去、改写了历史，这就是为什么世界永远停留在了冷战时代而九十年代从未到来。”

“一定是克格勃的阴谋。”我说，又调回了我私人珍藏的太空迪斯科心水辑。“他是个太空人，追星的太空人”，希拉与黑色奉献用和声唱着。我们默默干了一会儿活儿，然后。

“她怎么样？”

“谁？”

“路易斯指挥官。”

“还能怎么样，”我说，在撒谎和隐瞒部分信息之间临时决定选择后者。“就那样呗。就现有情况来讲，还不错。从军队里退下来了，和罗伯特叔叔一起在新墨西哥住着。”

“她理应得到些休息，我敢说。”他貌似是考虑一下，转移了话题。“这个‘手臂’，你计划花多久？”

“今天睡前把主要结构分块搭完。明天早上开始，我进行模拟组装练习，你需要跟伊卡璐斯配合工作，做操作系统界面整合。最迟到后天，进行舱外组装。”

“这时间进度够紧。你确定没问题？”

“都在我脑子里了，”我说，在布线空档腾出一只手，敲敲自己头盔示意。“熟门熟路。你可不知道，这玩意儿我在五年级的时候就搭过。国际空间站的‘加拿大臂’2号，1:30模型。用的是纸抹布里头的硬卡纸管子、行李箱掉下来的轮子脚、晾衣服的夹子、我自己缠的电磁铁和一大堆胶带。”

“嗯，我猜高强度碳纤维热塑柱在你家门口的五金店没得卖。它会动吗？”

“当然会了。跟原型一样，7个平面的旋转维度、还会做轨道间尺蠖式爬动。”

“那，学校的科技周竞赛，你是赢定了。”

“没，”我说，合上线路面板，感觉童年时代的沮丧感像一道孤鸿残影掠过心头、瞬息即逝。“那天雨加雪，纸管子湿了。吃不住力，一启动就耷拉下去了。”

“哦，梅斯。我很抱歉——”

“不，申请项目时写到个人动机陈述里当素材刚刚好。”我打断他道，这一次倒是实话实说。“我估计，委员会都被自己想像出的‘悲伤小男孩抱着自己损毁的心血之作’形象给感动了。没准儿这就是为什么他们选了我。”

又是片刻的沉默。“压迫非所欲，他双眸溢满爱。”我的心水合集又一次从头播起，希拉在节拍器的鼓点下唱着。“我若到他身边去，心跳漏一拍。”

“梅斯，”他突然说，听起来严肃得要命。“你是我认识的人里，最有天赋的机械工程师。包括马克在内。这才是为什么他们选了你。永远不要告诉你自己说，是因为任何别的什么原因。”

我吓得掉了电动改锥。好在零重力条件下，不管你掉了什么，别人也看不出来。

其后工作进展顺利，我俩通力合作、在预计时间内完成了这一天的进度。虽然我坚持视力已经没事，他还是在临睡前给我眼睛上敷了绷带。第二天早上，我洗掉医用凝胶从卫生间里出来，一戴上头盔，就听见通讯频道里，他正轻声哼着一小段调子。随后他停下来。

“早啊，梅斯。早餐做好了。你是要‘最低限额配给’呢，‘最低限额配给’呢还是‘最低限额配给’呢？”

我含含糊糊答了一句什么。过了一会儿，他就又开始哼那个调子。歌词听不太真切，但我十分确定那应该是：

“我把心给了个星舰士兵/外太空闪耀光束；为了联盟我们联手作战/并肩将宇宙征服”

***

“梅斯呼叫飞行室。缆绳与环扣全部到位。”

“飞行室回覆梅斯。传动系统正常，感应反馈正常，请到备用外侧气闸口内监督协助对接过程。”

“人家有名字的，你知道。”

“好吧。飞行室回覆梅斯，‘巴基臂’传动系统正常，感应反馈正常——”

“我就位了。”我宣布，在气闸边缘的大圆环上找了个安稳地方把自己拴好又抓牢。“现在让我们见识见识那些钢铁肌肉。”

“是碳纤维——工程师先生，这玩意可是你亲手做的。”他没好气地在耳机里更正我，又补充一句。“扶稳了。”

随后，我们花三天时间建造的机器手臂开始牵拉缆绳的一端，轻柔地将它逐渐抽紧。这条高强度聚合纤维索就像缝衣线一样，通过我此前固定在1号船第3区“衣帽间”舱壳破口边缘、残余的内侧气闸门框周围和2号船备用物资里调用来的外侧气闸口外围的环扣，在这三部分之间大致形成了之字形的针脚；此时，在克里斯和伊卡璐斯的协同操纵下，“巴基臂”正拽着绳头，把它们拉拢到一起。在联结备用外侧气闸口和2号船本身气闸的绳索被完全拉伸之前，我及时把这根“脐带”从我这边解掉，搭乘着气闸门这一珍稀的替换零件，向1号船漂移过去。

太空当中，鲜有阻力来减缓运动物体的速度；但1号船的自转状态带来的离心力使得连接在舱壳和两道气闸门之间的缆绳很快就绷紧了。设计上足能承受116吨重量的“巴基臂”继续牵拉着缆绳，持续不懈、源源不断地提供动力与之对抗。我在肯尼服笨重的头盔里努力扭动脖子、环顾四周，发现虽然没有出现预想中缆绳缠结的最坏情况，但有几个拉环已经开始在强大的拖拽力之下歪斜。假设它们真的被拉得松脱，我可没本事凭自己膂力阻止事态发生：那大概需要金刚猩猩单手拉飞机的力气才行。好在越靠近轴点，离心力越小。我眼看前头漂着的1号船原配气闸残留部分逐渐向它的母船靠近，直觉感到该减速了，赶紧叫克里斯减少巴基臂的功率输出。

“轻点拉，快到地方了。”

“真有意思，伊卡璐斯正好跟你意见一致。”他说，“预计内侧气闸门环接触船体时间：30秒后。预计你所在的外侧气闸部分接触船体时间：其后10秒。请准备好。”

“我一生下来就准备好啦，”我说，同时小心翼翼地再一次检查自己身上的安全绳。它们没什么问题。两爿气闸门都漂得越来越慢。内侧气闸残骸碰了一下1号船舱壳，晃悠了一下，停了下来。我在备用外侧门框上蹲踞着，两手都在横杆上抓牢。门框右侧先撞上去。震动、摇晃、漂开一点。2号船的飞行室里，克里斯大概正通过巴基臂远端的摄像头看着。再次漂近。碰撞。幅度更小、却更激烈的摇晃。摇晃停止。

“飞行室呼叫梅斯。情况怎样？”

“梅斯回覆飞行室。对接程序一切顺利，开始进行维修工作。”我说，把拴在脚旁边的工具箱解下来绑在身上，又给自己换了根长一点的安全绳。真空里没办法哗啦一声抖开强化帆布，我祭出万般耐心，一边钉铆钉、封密封带，一边把它一小段一小段展平。现在我肯尼服里这个氢氧化锂瓶子已经是这次舱外活动的第二个（第一个在我固定完三个部分上的所有环扣、并把它们用缆绳“缝”到一起之后，在2号船气闸里替换掉了），而且它也已经用了1个半小时。至多4小时之内，我必须完成以下工作：一、修补1号船的内外两侧气闸门；二、修补好上次氢气爆炸搞出来的次级储藏室舱壁破洞；三、找点什么来给这部分失压船区补充气压。如果我完成这三项任务的时间超过上述限度，就会开始逐渐因二氧化碳中毒而失去思维行动能力、最终死于窒息。如果我在这里倒下、没能建立起两艘船之间的安全通道，那么2号船上残余的水量，还够克里斯独自生存不到一天。

啊，是的。那6个液氢瓶子，给我俩延长了170小时生命。现在，距我上次拜访伊卡璐斯1号，已经过了6天半。

见你的鬼，太空。我一边抻帆布一边想，咬牙切齿地。克里斯和我，我俩已经费了太大一番折腾来保住彼此性命；你这会儿想搞死我们，那是门都没有。门。都。没。有。在我伟大的维修力脚下瑟瑟发抖吧，太空！

***

“不行。”我说。

“那就别勉强。”他说，“注意控制呼吸频率，梅斯。”

我放低手中的备用撬棍，从头盔内置的饮水装置里嘬了点水喝，感觉蒙在眉毛上的吸汗带已经湿透了。面前的墙壁上，一个人字形的裂口挑衅似的逼视着我，通过它看过去，其后的次级储藏室一片黑糊糊。此前我花了两个半小时，把1号船3号区的气闸组件争分夺秒修补完毕，也顾不得做质检就赶去看2区情况；然而意想不到的障碍出现了——咳，也不能说完全出乎我们意料。在我们之前一起做的的情景预估中，最坏的情况甚至包括1号船全船区失压（在这种情况下，我就当即放弃一切维修尝试，直接前往主要储藏室和植物园，能吃的能喝的能用来呼吸的全算上，来得及搬多少就搬多少，全都打个包再用绳子把自己捆上，一股脑推出舱去；克里斯用2号船上的巴基臂进行舱外抓取，连包裹带我一起拿过来）。然而“衣帽间”另一侧通往第4区的门除了被“老天爷”炸弹熏黑了点一切都好，我抹掉仪表盘上面的碳黑之后，甚至发现气压计读数显示对面船区已经恢复了气压：这就证明氢气爆炸造成的破坏性影响被遏止在了第3区。

现在的问题在于，2区和3区间主通道上的气密隔离门严重变形、向我这一侧凸了出来。手动开关软绵绵地使不上劲儿，我怀疑是门框内置的液压机械系统在爆炸中遭受了重创、彻底卡死了。门板变形得像个中国菜馆的炒锅，撬棍也无计可施。暂时无法可想，我逆着内侧舱壁上高温气流冲击留下的余痕方向一路找下去，来到“衣帽间”与次级储藏室一墙之隔的地方，果然发现了这个裂口。我对着它仔细看了看，觉得三叉裂隙的交汇点有很大可能就是瑟尔此前钻出来给储藏室放气、又拿橡胶漏斗堵住的孔洞位置。理论上讲，这个洞给墙体结构上造成了一个薄弱点，因此导致在爆炸发生时，墙壁就从这里放射状撕裂开了。这种绽开花的墙，按平时规矩一般是整面替换；然而我眼下一无材料、二无时间。所以我就祭出这次随身带的物理学圣剑2号，对着裂洞横撬竖撬，妄图把它扩大到能让穿着肯尼服的我钻过去的程度：若是补不了第2区和第3区墙上的洞，那先到次级储藏室里摸些个氧气罐子和氢氧化锂瓶也是好的。也许我可以抱着它们回到气闸里，放掉一瓶氧气充压、再给肯尼服更换一次二氧化碳吸收剂和内置氧瓶。当然，这么做有一个技术难题，那就是眼下气闸内温度约莫是零下一两百度；还有个隐患是新修补的气闸未经质检、有漏气的可能。不过事情得一样一样办、问题也要一个一个解决。

而此时横在眼前的首要困难就在于，这个裂洞不大不小。如果它再大点，我就能钻进第2区的次级储藏室去，评估受损程度外加（也许）给自己延长6小时性命。如果它再小点，我就可以迅速把它补好。现在这种情况，我进退两难：储藏室物资取不到，洞也堵不上。堵不上洞就意味着第3区是漏气的。第4区有气压、第3区没有的结果是门打不开、我也没办法到飞船的后半截去。就算我给第3区和第4区之间的门上打个洞、放掉第4区的空气进去，我也没多大可能在死于二氧化碳中毒之前，靠这个一路打洞放气的法子坚持到抵达位于第4区末尾的主要储藏室、取得补充气压用的压缩气瓶。

我克制住自己伸手抹汗的冲动，瞥了一眼视目镜角落里液晶数字显示的时间，明白自己大概还有45分钟完成工作——无论工作内容为何。也许我可以把强化帆布蒙在这个洞口上做密封。问题在于，补充气压时（用什么补充待会儿再想），开绽墙板形成的尖角可能会戳破帆布。我需要事先处理一下这些角，扳弯它们、或者给它们锉锉平。也许我可以拼命往墙板破裂处注射纳米机器人凝胶、通上半小时甚至更久的电、强迫它们把这个口子补好，就像修补飞船被微型陨石损伤的外层舱壳那样。不过船舱内部墙体从材质到结构都跟飞船外壳相差甚远，用纳米机器人填个小洞可以，指望它们把扭曲至此的墙板掰回原位，胜算就微乎其微。也许——

“就这样吧。梅斯，请回到伊卡璐斯1号的气闸内。”克里斯在通讯频道里宣布，用的是下医嘱的毅然语气。“我现在开始两艘飞船的气闸对接。”

我听到他这个决定有点震惊。“你要我撤回2号船来？那又能有什么好处？”

“要是你死在那边，又有什么好处？”他反问，“优先权排序。我们目前的首要任务，就是让你能继续喘气。”

我犹豫了一下，不得不承认他这个排序并非无理。但还有些问题。“你是医生，我才是主驾驶。”

“再怎么说我也是个空军中校。而且，别以为这儿修过航天工程的就只有你。更何况，就算事情跑偏，也还有伊卡璐斯随时救场呢。”他说，声音里有点打趣的意味在里头。典型克里斯风格，我暗想。越到关键时刻，他越是加倍地耐心。“相信我。”

“1号船这边的气闸还没质检呢。”

“我相信你。”

“在跑了。”

“我知道。”

我抓上随身工具，以累赘的肯尼服所允许的最快速度下到气闸里，手动关闭内侧门。从舷窗看出去，伊卡璐斯2号的庞大船体似乎一动不动，悬浮在深空黑暗的背景里。只有仔细观察，才能看出两艘船之间相对位置、距离和角度的细微变化：对面船的飞行室里，克里斯正在船载人工智能的协助下，进行伊卡璐斯系列飞船设计上所能做到的最精细动作之一。我很想多一句嘴，提醒他注意遮光盾倾斜角度；然而这种时刻，我能帮上的最大忙，就是别去分散飞船驾驶员的注意力。

“飞行室呼叫梅斯。情况如何？请进行撞击准备。”

“梅斯回覆飞行室。一切正常，撞击准备进行中。”

“气闸对接进入倒数。十、九、八、七——”

我背靠气闸通道的一侧，用安全绳把自己在横杆上拴住、尽量贴着气闸壁待着、双手抓牢。

“六、五、四——”

我努力用后背顶着帆布壁。

“三、二——”

我忙着抓紧栏杆，暂时忘了去听那个“一”。整个气闸都开始震动。是好的那种震动。然后震动消失了。

“对接成功。气闸连接通道进入补偿气压程序。”

“明白。”我说，保持原先姿势没动。2号船的外侧气闸在衔接住1号船外侧气闸门之后，带着它一道打开。随后，压缩空气从2号船的气闸部分喷涌而出，从我脚下方向冲进来，直灌进1号船新修复的气闸里。我做好了某一部分帆布突然撕裂、两个气闸像个被针扎了的气球那样嘭地爆掉的心理准备。然而事实证明，我比我老爸当年运气好。等相通的两个气闸内气压和温度读数都回到安全范围内，我就继续向下、爬进2号船气闸，摘掉头盔，从这儿的舱外活动消耗品储存柜里取出新的氢氧化锂罐和氧气瓶，给自己换上。这个活动若是有人协助，大概只需十几分钟；但独自操作的话，花的时间就要翻一倍还多。如今骑士不好做啊，我一边摸索着把氧瓶往背后的初级维生系统里塞一边想。要是有人来帮把手——

“贝克申请进入气闸，”门边的通讯面板突然说，我扭头一看，正瞧见小屏幕上映出克里斯的大眼睛和宽额头。这段时间，伊卡璐斯2号全船的空气质量都是又热又干又缺氧，只有在生活区，这最后一项才落在适合人类生存的区间；因此每当我们在生活区以外进行活动，都戴着舱内简易头盔。这个东西看上去像个后脑勺带个方匣子的肥皂泡，若跟肯尼服头盔比起强度，也正如肥皂泡一样吹弹可破，所以NASA没打算让我们在实验室以外的地方用它，它也就没被设计成能跟肯尼服无缝衔接的款式。然而无论跟其他舱内工作服领子部分还是直接跟皮肤，它都能妥帖密封收口，而且有一个重要好处就是比肯尼服头盔轻得多。此时气闸内侧门外的克里斯身上穿着便服，手上戴着实验室长筒手套，头上扣的就是这种简易盔：从我这边看过去，圆球形的聚碳酸酯面罩把那一双狗狗眼加倍放大了。

“申请批准，”我说，望着他费力爬进气闸里，想拉他一把又腾不出手。现在2号船正在零距离上围绕1号船同步转动，因此离心力模拟出来的重力作用也就生效。倒是他一站直身子就过来给我帮忙，从我手上接过气罐、把它们利索地逐一填进我肯尼服背后的保命箱里。“你是直接从飞行室过来的吗？换到了自动驾驶？”

“全交给伊卡璐斯了。”他说，开始给新更换的罐子们进行通气性测试。“我还给你带了点礼物。不过，它们在主通道上，你得自己去拿。”

“是什么？”我一边问，一边把新的吸汗带往脑袋上箍。

“三个液氮瓶子、一个电池组。”他说，帮我把那小毛巾别到耳朵后边去、又把话筒掰正。

“哇噢，今天不会是我生日吧。”我说，跟他一起把肯尼服死沉的大头盔举起来、架到肩膀上密封好。“话筒测试。为什么是液氮？”

“信号不错。”他说，“过生日嘛，奢侈一把也是应该的。狂欢去吧小寿星。”

***

“关于‘谁是礼物’这个问题，”我说，把背后的强化帆布袋又往上托了托。“我觉得，考虑到咱俩此时各自的位置，可谓不言自明。”

“拜托，梅斯。”他在袋子里通过耳麦说，听起来在努力忍着笑，声音有点闷闷的。“现在？当真？”

“医生啊，还有他们那一大堆规矩。”我抱怨道，但之后还是乖乖闭了嘴。毕竟，新换的罐子摊给俩人呼吸，就算不笑不花力气省着用也只能顶三个小时，而且“伙伴管”设计上可不是用来给一套宇航服和一个帆布袋做气压联通的。NASA要是知道我把一名宇航员队友塞进个布口袋、光靠胶带在“伙伴管”和袋口之间缠了几圈就扛着他进真空，非得当场心肌梗死不可。不过现在可不是讲究社交礼仪的时候。我盯着“衣帽间”通往第4区的密封门仪表盘，眼看对面医疗中心的气压读数一路下降。门框旁边，我刚才新钻出来的小洞喷射的白色冰雾逐渐黯淡，直到肉眼看不见；与此同时气压读数掉到了零，仪表盘显示门两侧压力平衡。

事不宜迟。门扇一打开，我就大步流星赶完主通道这段路、一头扎进黑得伸手不见五指的医疗中心、直线冲向多功能护理仪停放的位置：它们应该在哪儿，克里斯早在前几天的情景预估时就画给我看了。他的描述十足精确，LED灯的光线范围内果然出现三四台护理仪的轮廓，全都离开了原位、横七竖八地占据着走道空间。我就近找了一台外观损伤较小的，单膝跪下来把随身携带的电池组之一给它接上、尝试将它启动。

“放我下来，梅斯。”克里斯在我背上的袋子里说。“能省点劲就省点劲。”

“否决。地板太冷，你会冻伤的。”我说，对跟前这台正在重启系统的医用机器时刻留意。一旦它在此过程中冒出任何可疑苗头、暗示品白克可能对它进行过某种改造，我一定一把拔掉电源插销，绝不给它留半点拿我们制造克隆体军队或者培养外星生物胚胎的空子；然而我们今天是撞上了大运，这一台机器既不想推翻人类奴役起来造反、也不具有过于旺盛的求知欲。确定这一点后，我吃力地站起来，把它的盖子打开。内里的灯光立刻流泻而出，照亮了大半个医疗室。暂时顾不得东张西望，我小心翼翼地把克里斯从背上摘下来、连人带袋一起抱到护理仪刚刚预热完毕的床板上。

“看来这台没问题？”他隔着帆布问，在袋子里侧卧着、保持双手抱膝蜷着的姿势。

“棒着呢，储备气瓶和药品也都是满的。”我说，弯着腰往帆布口低于伙伴管的位置缠绝缘胶带、狠狠地缠上好多圈把它扎紧。“现在憋住气，坚持半分钟之后再出来。”

他遵循我的指示，以沉默作答。我手下加快速度，先封闭伙伴管肯尼服一端管口、再割断伙伴管管口下方的帆布。帆布袋里的空气开始拼命挤出胶带的包围圈、喷出水蒸汽凝华而成的尘埃状冰晶。我抽回手、把护理仪的盖子拍上。医疗中心里假如有空气，那此时就会回荡着巨大的“咣当”一声。接下来的半分钟左右，我盯着护理仪盖子上的窗口，紧张得忘了喘气。旁边的显示屏上，各种读数猛闪一阵，最后纷纷稳定下来。

“克里斯？”我喊道。

窗口底下的帆布袋动了起来，有什么尖锐的东西在袋口下面的位置戳了个洞、把它一路划开。随后，裂口处出现了他握着小刀的手，还有他新剪了短发的脑袋。“在，”他说，像刚浮上海面的潜泳者一样大口喘气，蠕动着从口袋里脱身出来。“我很好。你快去干你的事。”

“躺舒服点、在那儿等着。”我说，把伙伴管收进肯尼服的甲胄下面，站起身。“哪儿也别去，我马上回来。”

***

所以为什么是液氮？或者说，为什么在我们的情况下，液氮能算得上是奢侈品呢？

要解释这个问题，我必须先列举一下，一艘伊卡璐斯型号的飞船上不算燃料、储量比较大的液化气体通常有哪些。众所周知，从容积比来说，地球海平面高度干燥的空气里78.09%是氮气，20.95%是氧气，0.93%是氩气，二氧化碳只占0.039%，此外就是极少量的其他气体。为了在舱内模拟出具有上述理想配比值的空气，飞船必须携带大量的液氮；而为了让植物园有机会存活到能制造出足够多氧气的时候，一定量的液氧作为某种形式的“起始资金”也是必须有的。二氧化碳这玩意作为呼吸作用的副产品横竖都会在维生系统里积攒下一些，不是以液态、而是以干冰形式冻成小块存在“冰河”里。还有就是甲烷和液氢：这两样东西跟新鲜空气再生系统里一道关键工序，也就是萨巴提耶反应，紧密结合在一起。显而易见，我们谁都不需要另一次电火花导致的意外大爆炸，因此若是纯从安全角度出发，当克里斯离开飞行室、在前往气闸的路上经过次级储藏室、需要临时决定给我捎上哪一种液化气体用以补充医疗中心气压的时候，他就还剩下两个选择：二氧化碳或是氮气。

乍一看，似乎没什么好说：氮气应该是理所当然的选择。首先，从上头的比例数据可以看到，二氧化碳在地球海平面高度的大气里只占很少的部分；要让伊卡璐斯1号被品白克给私自调低了功率的船载维生系统把整个医疗中心空气里百分之百的二氧化碳容积比下降到0.039%，花的工夫再怎么也得长于它把百分之百的氮气容积比下降到78.09%所需的时间。而现在，时间是关键。其次，2号船上液氮储备尚足，超过任何其他气体储量。单从存储量上讲，用它来补偿医疗中心丢失的气压，好像称不上有多奢侈。

可是我跟你说，从长期考虑，这个做法简直是败家到底，比天天吃物种收集园里来的棕榈树心沙拉、喝格但斯克冰层下挖掘出来的金箔酒、泡在地热温泉里舔冰淇淋还穷奢极欲！

怎么会这样呢？因为我有个不可告人的秘密野心。虽说不可告人，但我怀疑，我的同船队友也暗地里打着类似的主意，或者至少是把我的盘算猜了个八九不离十。

这个秘密野心就是，我想要让我们俩人活下去。不仅是活到1号船核弹头发射的那一刻，还要活过这次发射、继续活下去，甚至——不管用什么方法——活着回去。

要这么干，前提之一，就是我们有足够的食物可吃。食物产自植物园。植物园里的作物要生长，所必需的肥料里三样成分离不了：氮、磷、钾。这第一样，也是组成蛋白质的基础元素之一。食物里的氮素经过人体消化吸收、可以从排泄物里部分回收、作为植物养分循环再利用，这一点不用别人，我爹就已经用自身在火星的经历向世人充分证明；但鉴于伊卡璐斯1号的船载人工智能已毁，我们要想长期存活就必须得在2号船上重建整个植物园生态系统，到时对肥料的需求肯定不会少，并且这个生态系统需要在多长时间内保持足够食物和氧气产出，暂时无法预估。因此不夸张地说，把2号船上的液氮拿到1号船上去放掉的行为无异于为了取暖而拿饭票当柴火烧。当然前提是，我们当真屈从于上述秘密野心的诱惑、决定铤而走险去把它实现。

那么如果不动液氮、并且假设爆炸事故得以避免，我们还有什么选择呢？

占地球海平面大气成分将近21%的氧气听起来是个好主意，如果我们在2号船上还有它可用的话。咳。下一个。

二氧化碳因为过滤起来太慢也先不考虑。那么就只剩液氢和甲烷。它们俩当中，我上次往1号船上捎去了后者、从1号船上取回了前者。然而事后也一定有人想问，我这个决定又是基于何种考虑做出的呢？

这个考虑就是伊卡璐斯系列飞船上，紧急状态下新鲜空气再生系统的工作原理，精确地讲，工作原理中的萨巴提耶反应环节，而这里就涉及到一点化学计算。放心，它非常简单：你只需要把碳原子想像成宠坏了的熊孩子。熊孩子胳肢窝里一边夹着一个氧原子，作为一个二氧化碳分子来到热烘烘的萨巴提耶反应炉里。炉子里有些热心肠的钌催化剂。“生物呼吸需要氧气啊，”钌说，用和善的口气，“你把这两个氧原子放了吧。”“就不，”熊孩子碳说，同时贪婪地瞅着钌附近成双成对、自由玩耍的氢气。“除非你给我4个氢。”钌犹豫了一下，递给碳4个氢原子。“你是聋还是傻啊？”熊孩子大发雷霆，“我说的是4个氢气分子，再拿两对来！”钌不得已，只好照办。然而碳根本拿不下8个氢原子，勉勉强强带走了一半，形成了一个甲烷分子。被丢弃的4个氢原子与刚刚重获自由的两个氧原子一见钟情，于是形成了两个水分子。这两个水分子相亲相爱了一段时间，终因残酷的电解而被分为一个氧气分子和两个氢气分子。机缘巧合，后者经过辗转又来到了萨巴提耶反应炉。很快，同样的情景又一次上演了。“我们认识它们呀！”这两个氢气分子叫道，当它们看见一个新的碳带着两个熟悉的氧原子步入视野。“让我们重新在一起吧！”“不行，”这个碳说，跟之前到这里来的同族一样又小气又贪心。“除非你们再带两个同伴来给我。”“就让我们跟他去吧。祝你们幸福。”两个陌生的氢气分子应声挺身而出，为了成全同伴的爱情而与碳结合成了甲烷。这样的悲恋一次又一次上演着，越来越多的氢气分子为了爱而自我牺牲，而越来越多的甲烷堆积如山，见证了氢氧之间爱的伟大和……碳原子的熊。

好吧，好吧，我服输了。假若有朝一日我改换职业，保证会远远避开儿童科普读物作家这个行当。

总之，到伊卡璐斯2号船植物园着火之前，船上的主要维生系统只需适当通风，就可以维持舱内的氧气含量，并不需要电解珍贵的水资源来生成氧气、也不需要启用萨巴提耶反应环节来回收二氧化碳中的氧原子：这二者靠植物的光合作用不但完全可以搞定，顺带还能用碳原子作为基础元素、合成出碳水化合物作为船员们的食物。然而自打那之后，2号船上的氧气生成和二氧化碳的回收再利用就完全仰仗新鲜空气再生系统，因此就像我上头那个瞎编的童话故事里力图指出（却惜哉惨败）的那样，甲烷越堆越多、氢气越消耗越少。出现这种情况，NASA给的标准流程是将甲烷释放到太空中丢弃了事；但那显然有悖我们现在一个空气分子都恨不得掰八瓣花的勤俭节约原则。因此，在上次去伊卡璐斯1号的时候，我就把甲烷拿来当补偿气压的填料：那时候我没太多顾虑，只需要考虑多快好省地使密闭门两侧的气压平衡、好把门打开。但现在，我必须把克里斯的人身安全也纳入计算范畴。1号船自转产生的重力迫使他必须放弃肯尼服的保护、来换取自主移动与操作任务的自由，因此在他进入任何一个空间之前，确保这个空间气压稳定在地球海平面值、温度适宜、空气成分比例可供直接呼吸就成了我必须事先完成的任务，而且这个任务不能有任何耽搁或差池。想来克里斯也意识到，他把哪一种气体带来给我，直接关系到他要在护理仪里浪费多长时间来等待上述指标都落入安全范畴内；因此他选择了最安全、便捷、合用的材料，也就是液氮。然而长远来看这个选择简直奢侈透顶，因为消耗2号船上的氮元素储备意味着削减我们自己的预期寿命上限。

眼下这弥足轻重的液氮正剧烈沸腾着、刚冒出气嘴就在密闭门后的第4区主通道空间里挥发得不见踪影。纳米机器人在镍氢电池电压的激励鼓舞下，争先恐后奋不顾身、把门框边我此前钻出来的小窟窿眼堵得严严实实。确定这里的工作没有我干瞪着也能自己顺利进行之后，我小心翼翼躲开氮气气流喷射的方向，拄着撬棍站起身来。在等待气压逐渐恢复、主要维生系统把室温和空气成分都调整对头的过程中，我想我可以为接下来的资源汇总工作做一些前期准备，例如拆开废弃已久的地球房、用虚拟实境幕布和支架改装出承载量较大的手推车，再收集一下医疗中心的医药资源什么的。心里盘算着下一步行动的同时，我决定先回去看看克里斯。对于后一项工作，他或许能给出些专业建议。

“梅斯呼叫克里斯，”我说，提上工具箱和撬棍，开始往回走。“我在这儿的活儿干完了，现在往你那儿去。你怎么样？”

轻微的无线电喀啦声，然后。“嗯哼，”他回答。无线电再次喀啦作响。

我步子缓了一缓，直觉感到有什么不对头；直觉，还有如今宇航员太空服硬接线内置通讯系统通常不会喀啦乱响这一个事实。这种干扰音在通讯保持正常连接的时候不会出现，除非是硬件设备受到了直接干预。例如，耳麦或话筒连线被主动开启或关闭。

“克里斯，你还好吗？”我又问了一遍，加快脚步进入医疗中心。

“嗯哼，”同样的答案，前后伴着同样喀哒哒的杂音，就好像它们是它的双引号。

“克里斯，跟我说句话。你没事吧？”他的护理仪是房间里唯一发光的东西。我朝着它摸过去，放下手里的工具扑到盖子上，隔着监护窗向里张望。只看了一眼我就确认，他现在的状况跟“好”字不搭边。

“嗯哼，”他说。

“克里斯！”

“嗯哼，”医用护理仪里的人说，在过速呼吸之间勉强发出这两个音节。从我能瞧见的区域判断，他是侧卧着、脸埋在自己手肘与护理仪内壁形成的黑暗角落里，整个人都抖得不行。他右手揪着自己耳朵边，手指想来是搭在耳麦的话筒开关上，以确保除了这个嗯哼以外，我听不到他发出的任何其他声音。虽然我就在他身旁，但我对他是否意识到了这一点深表怀疑。护理仪的生理数据实时显示屏上，他心率已经快上每分钟一百二十了。

“克里斯，嘿。”我说，轻轻敲打护理仪盖子试图彰显我自身存在。“克里斯！”

我发出的叩击声几乎使他惊跳起来；然而即便这样，他也并没有抬头看我，而是仿佛试图向自己两肘和壁板组成的狭小空间里钻得更深。那僵硬瑟缩的姿势非但没有放松、反而绷得更紧了。“嗯哼，”他说，机械重复着自己、用跟前几次一模一样的节奏、语调和音量。但这一次他没有及时关掉话筒，于是一下子，我满耳朵里充斥的都是他急促的嘶声喘息。仪器显示屏上，血氧含量百分比数字变成了黄色，跳动着以示警报。

“振作点，伙计。嘿。”我说，紧靠着护理仪努力找了个窄边坐了下来，一只手放在盖子上窗口边。“我在这。嘘。放松点。你得放松下来，OK？”

看得出，他尽了全力和这玩意儿——我不知道怎么形容它——作斗争。作为医生，他大概是把动用药物以外所有的法子都给自己用上了，我擅自猜测；而哪怕隔着一层护理仪盖子，你也能看得出他战斗得多么英勇顽强、坚韧不拔、无比绝望。奇迹般地，他夺回了足够多的阵地来从牙缝里挤出两句话，尽管音调不稳、断断续续。

“去，快去忙你的。我没事。”

“没事才怪，”我说，“我哪儿也不去。”

他颤抖地呼了一小口气，貌似是企图做出某种笑声，但因牙关磕得太厉害没能成功，听起来倒像是短暂的呜咽。在他强迫自己说出更多逞强的蠢话之前，我抢过话语权。

“克里斯，看着我。”我要求道，“抬起头来，转过脸看看我。”

他挣扎着。

“看看我吧，克里斯。我是你的——”我在最后关头生生吞下了那个“小”字。“梅斯，记得吗？看我一眼吧，加油，伙计。”

在经过一番无与伦比的苦战之后他挣脱出来，一双眼眸目光惊惶闪烁、狂乱无依——下一瞬，它跟我自己的碰上了。我紧紧抓住它，一丝一毫也不放松。

“克里斯，克里斯，看着我，看着我就好。放松——放松。沉住气。”我听见自己随机蹦出表示安慰的字眼，颠三倒四、语无伦次。他仍然卡在窒息的边缘喘息着，在护理仪的床垫上抖得连整座机器都快要跟着咯咯作响，嗓子里偶尔冒出的压抑哽咽令人不忍听闻；但他以惊人的毅力坚持着，听凭他真实的自我暴露在我面前任我审视而没有转开眼睛。我深深望进那一双湿漉漉碧眼的潭底，等着人类作为社会动物的本能开始发挥相当于强效镇静剂的效力。这一招成功了，因为当他再次开口的时候，他表达出来的是个请求。要说它是梦呓般的，没错；恍惚错乱的，是的；与他刚才的话自相矛盾，这评价也对。但它是个实打实的请求，而且我怀疑，这是我们重逢以来他对我说过的最真诚的话语。

“别离开我。求你。留下来。”

“我哪儿都不去，”我说，毫无必要地用左胳膊使劲搂着护理仪盖子。“这一次飞行，我会陪你一直到尽头，克里斯。”

***

在折腾了我们这么久之后，伊卡璐斯1号总算抛给了我们一点甜头。等到克里斯安全离开那个要命的护理仪、帮我脱掉累赘的肯尼服，我俩就把医疗中心大致翻捡了一下，找到几箱葡萄糖水和压缩饼干：将得糖尿病的风险置之度外，我俩大吃大喝了一通，把剩余的打包扔进地球房旧幕布充当的包袱皮里。

什么，是不是有人要说，时间如此紧急，你们居然还顾得上吃吃喝喝？哦，闭嘴吧，想像出来的反对声音。这段时间我俩一直靠最低限额配给活命，而且自打这次舱外活动开始，谁都没来得及摄入半点卡路里。要是把自己饿昏过去可以拯救地球，那我们一定二话不说照此办理；但是既然道理不是这样，那我想我们有资格宣布，我们每一次吃喝拉撒睡、乃至每喘一口气儿，都是旨在为人类建设美好未来而做出的非凡壮举。

在我将地球房整个拆开、用支架和滑板车搭建临时手推车的时候（它的造型看上去有点像旅馆服务生收集客人用过的毛巾和床上用品、一股脑送去洗衣房的大布兜铁架子车，只是大几号），克里斯负责搜刮这个区域的所有医药物资。在忙自己手上活儿的时候，我也没忘时不时朝他所在的位置瞅瞅，一方面是看看他是否需要我提供体力方面的帮助、另一方面是检查他状态怎么样。显而易见，在这儿，他像任何一个回到自己熟悉工作环境的资深医师一样轻车熟路，对什么东西在哪儿基本上心里有数；就算这样东西被品白克移动了位置，他也能很快凭自己的专业知识判断出，它是被藏在了什么新地方。我看着他有条不紊地从里到外、从上到下、从左到右把医疗中心掠夺了个干干净净，其间甚至还拿这事开几句小玩笑。虽然他嗓音仍有些低沉嘶哑，但我可以确定，他已经从方才苦难回忆的阴影当中走了出来、以真正的英雄主义气概重振旗鼓、来直面我们此时此地的困境。这令我不禁自问，若是我换到他的境地，是否能做到他所做到的。不过下一秒我就跟自己说，咳，别傻了，假若跟品白克一道被困在这艘船上的是我，那我一定早已跟这个疯汉拼个鱼死网破，带着他、飞船和我自己一起自沉于太阳的烈焰之海；然则老奸巨猾如品白克者，大概也早就会看出我这人留不得，所以最大的可能性是在这个假惺惺的王八蛋动手大开杀戒伊始，我就头一个被做掉了，根本来不及思考太多哲学命题。

对医疗中心进行坚壁清野的地毯式搜刮之后，我们推着手推车进入位于第4区中段的生活区。这一次，开门程序就简单得多，一根撬棍就解决了问题。此前我通过闭路监视系统已经将这里大致看过一遍，但克里斯可是在这么长时间之后第一次回来，因此我猜想他免不了受到些情感上的冲击。令我欣慰的是，无论内心有怎样的波动，他都默然承受住了考验。我们来到公共休息室的正中央位置时他停下脚步，睁大眼睛在LED手电筒的光圈下缓慢查看四周，沉默着一声不吱。

“嘿，克里斯。”我说，有点不确定现在开口跟他交谈是不是个好主意。“我在这儿呢，跟你一起。”

他点了点头，继续沉默着离开手推车向前走去，一直走到通往船员私人舱室的走廊拐角旁。这里，跟他昔日的队友卧房一墙之隔的地方，有一个五斗柜，特意设计成普通家具的样子而非飞船储物格通常的内嵌式。在这个五斗柜正中央放着一个蒙着厚厚尘灰的相框，底下的照片无法看清。他伸出手去，却不是为了拂掉相框上的积灰，而是轻轻碰了下它旁边一个小花盆里一株植物枯萎的叶子。我走到他身旁，低头看看那盆死了好几十年的植物：它大约两扠高，凋死的时候正值花朵盛开。那花儿如今已经萎缩成了皱巴巴的一小团，花瓣在白灰底下隐约透出一点未褪尽的蓝色来。虽然已经变成了这个样子，但凭借着我那光荣家族史的渊源，我还是立刻认出了这个盆栽是一株土豆。尽管克里斯的触碰无比温柔，那干枯的枝叶还是在他指尖下立时碎裂，跟此前托载的尘埃一起散落到盆里盆外。

像是被狠狠刺痛了一样，他猛地把手抽回去。我伸出一只手，拍了拍他的肩膀、捏住它晃了一晃。他抬起眼睛望着我。我朝他点了下头。他垂下眼帘不出声地叹了口气，随即又抬起头，向我回望。我好好看了看他，然后放开他、收回手。接下来，我俩分头行事：他去各个私人舱室里尝试调出1号船船员的私人记录，我去检查生活区隔壁的主要维生系统与次级储藏室。

比见鬼的心理咨询门诊管用多了，我要说。宇航员梅斯，来自太空生活18个月的个人经验：趁着你够得着，多摸一摸你身边亲近的人。

***

当克里斯带着他的战利品来储藏室找我的时候，我已经用手提电池给这一部分船区的照明系统通上了电，正在用自己的随身电脑本子给伊卡璐斯1号船的主要维生系统运行自检程序。系统自检一时半会儿出不了结果，于是我就撇下正自顾自忙碌的小电脑本，帮他把缴获来的8块硬盘放到手推车斗底。虽然已经猜出他这么做的原因，但为了找点话说活跃气氛，我还是明知故问。

“怎么啦，数据导不出来？”

“对。显然，我队友们的私人电脑从未收到过船载人工智能关于它们主人亡故的通知。”他淡淡地回答了我的问题。活跃气氛第一次尝试：失败。

“把它们留给2号船上的伊卡璐斯破解就好，”我说，跪下来松动固定螺栓、把整个食品原料柜从墙上拆下来。“还发现了什么有意思的？”

他把手推车推到我旁边，好让我用扣环把食品原料柜挂到它尾巴上。好在飞船上的设备除了内嵌式设计的那部分以外，为了方便运输起见，都做成了自带轮子脚的样式，无论推拉都较为轻松。“导航员邓肯喜欢跟自己下三维快速象棋，房间里一盘棋刚下到一半。机械工程师柳德米拉把这一路上收集到的星尘都存放在小玻璃瓶里、准备带给女儿做礼物——她女儿叫伊丽莎，与她分别时才5岁大。主驾驶南宫和副驾驶泉私下互相交换亲手写的汉字诗歌贴在各自书桌前，笔迹细细密密漂亮非凡、用碳素墨水写在再生纸毛巾上。通讯官兼系统操作员法蒂玛给自己的舱室写了一个小程序，人一进去就会投射出一只立体影像的长毛猫，缠在来人脚脖子上边蹭边打呼噜、还会撒娇要抱抱。量子物理学家奥尔加每天拍一张遮光度2%的日面像、全都攒在一个古董相册里，扉页里题字写着赠给爱人达姆拉。最后这样东西，我是在品白克房间里找到的。”

“哦。”我说，干咽了口唾沫，意识到我自己舱房里最有趣的东西大概是床铺对面贴的飞船分区纵剖结构图。他不再吭声，似乎只想专心于眼前的工作、把这个次级储藏室的余下生活用品、维修部件和食品储备收捡干净。系统自检磨磨蹭蹭地还不肯完。活跃气氛第二次尝试：失败。

“所以，咱们太阳系首席大神官的卧室看起来怎样？”斟酌再三之后我决定再尝试一次。他扭过脸迷惑不解地望着我。

“谁？”

我用咳嗽来假装并不尴尬。“品白克，我是说。”

“我怀疑，他不止有这一处栖身之所。”他沉着脸干巴巴地说，随即又陷入沉默。好在这时我的小本子叮叮两声宣告自检程序完成，把我给救了。

“怎么样？”他问。

“总体来说，还好。”我逐项读着自检报告，“好消息是氢气爆炸的影响并未扩展到飞行室。坏消息是备用维生系统报废了。不过无所谓，横竖我们也用不到它。”

“就这些？”

我仔细研究着报告，其中空气过滤循环装置的数据反馈令我皱起了眉头。品白克勉力维持的微妙平衡，在近期的一连串事件中被打破了，这本身并不奇怪：从我们登上1号船开始，舱内空气就屡屡承受舱壳破裂——多半是人为造成——带来的损失。这几次大规模空气流失都致使主要维生系统调动液态气体储备、给船舱补偿气压，从数据上来看，可以看到明显的峰值曲线，与人为活动密切相关。然而在没有人为干预的日子里（例如我这星期前半截因为伤势必须卧床休息的那几天），气体储备量仍在以稳定速率持续下降，尽管这个下降速率极为微弱、丢失的气体容积相对飞船体积也小得几乎可以忽略不计。没有船载人工智能，很难判断到底是哪儿出了漏子，但我几乎可以肯定，伊卡璐斯1号正在缓慢地漏气。

我把我的担忧解释给他听。“或许哪儿断了根管子。前次我来的时候系统自检还没这事，有可能是上回爆炸造成的。”看到他神情更显阴郁，我赶紧补充了一句。“但是，伊卡璐斯是艘大飞船，而且气体储备也仍然绰绰有余。一时半会儿不会有事。放轻松。”

“一时半会儿。”他重复道，面上不改愁容。

***

马克.沃特尼，也就是我那个被世人称为“火星人”的老爹，有套关于太空人运气的理论。据他的说法，人在太空的日子里，无论先前怎样一帆风顺，或早或晚总有一个时候，你身边的一切都会哗啦一声乱了套，坏运气泰山压顶一般向你砸下来，打得你措手不及。此时你有两种选择：你可以宣告投降接受命运躺下来等死，也可以沉住气稳住阵脚，按照优先权顺序一个一个解决问题。解决了足够多的问题，你就可以回家了。

他这套理论所言不虚，而且有亲身经历强力佐证，因而曾经被不少人奉为鸡汤；但我作为他儿子一直没想通的是，一个人怎么能一边清醒认识到一切都可能突然失控、一边还像他一样是个如假包换的乐天派。光是这份永远如影随形的长期焦虑感，就足以把一个正常人逼得精神崩溃；虽说干我们这行的或多或少都不能算是平均水准上的正常人类，伊卡璐斯计划更是在船员选拔问题上精挑细选，但就算忽略肩负责任之巨大以及全体生还的渺小可能、单说在同一艘飞船上跟同一伙人18个月挤在一起，所造成的心理压力就已经十分可观。一开始几个月，我们都认定自己是走了大运，才跟世界上最聪明能干、最善解人意、最具有献身精神的7个人成了同事，并且都坚信接下来会一起度过和睦且高效的共同生活工作时间。看看后来我们变成了什么样子。

然而，幸存者的愧疚心理也不可小觑。尽管我跟同船队友当中的谁也没少起过争执，有几次甚至还跟卡帕动过手，但假若我能活到向NASA呈交任务报告之日，那我肯定笔下不吝溢美之词、把他们一个个都写成伟光正大全的天使。放下我个人感想不提，单从梅丽莎阿姨的回忆录，你就可以读出她字里行间对于当年做出决定、把推定已死的我父亲留在火星上这件事深切的自责——即便后来我父亲顺利获救、即便阿瑞斯3号计划已经过去了这么多年。最后一次我与我父亲一起去她家拜访她时，她先是跟我们寒暄了几句，说些无关紧要的体己话——然后毫无前兆地，阿尔茨海默症一把将她推出此时此景。她猝不及防跌落进记忆的断层、迷失在过往心路的混乱残章当中。她重新望向我，眼神完全变了。“你回来了，马克，”她直直地望着我说，声音在难以控制的激动下破碎颤抖，把就坐在一旁的我父亲本人完全忽略了。“这么久了。”

如果你肯相信NASA对伊卡璐斯计划组各个船员的心理素质测试，那么克里斯.贝克医生就是一个比我合群一大截、共情能力也高出一大截的人。假若我有他一半情感丰富细腻，或许早就认定，带他重回伊卡璐斯1号是个坏主意；然则一来我们面临的是件两个人（如果不是八个人）的活儿，二来我相信他自己的判断。如果他认为自己能承受住身受长年监禁的痛苦回忆与内疚感的拷问折磨、不致反过来拖累任务，那我唯有给予全力支持、绝没有对他的抉择妄加质疑、动摇他意念的份儿。

只不过问题在于，怎么才能正确地给予他全力支持。

一开始，我觉着重新见到植物园满园生机盎然的绿色、沐浴在光纤经滤光调节后引入的阳光下、呼吸到清新湿润的空气，会让他打起精神来。然而他刚走进去就突然站住了，张开嘴巴发出小小的“啊”的一声，貌似是因震惊而有瞬间的踌躇；之后他径直走到园区的实验室A门口，用手掌抹去丙烯酸窗板上斑斑驳驳的潮湿花粉与苔藓层。于是我也跟着看到了他所看到的：品白克的巢穴。

好吧，用“巢穴”这个词形容一个人类的住所也许有点不恰当。但也没有多少人类宁愿选择一滩灰绿色的烂泥当床而不是……你知道，床。这玩意大约齐脚踝深，淤积在实验室A的地板上。一个曾经是白色的样品盒半浸在里面，似乎是充当枕头。两条不锈钢长桌上的试验器材早已不知下落，而室内每一寸表面都被刻上了烧蚀出来的花纹、符号和文字，密密麻麻、大小各异。哈维在我们初次登船探查伊卡璐斯1号时大概是过分兴奋于船上植物园完好无损的状态，以至于被它暗示着的虚假希望蒙蔽了双眼、没在层层青苔的遮掩下发现这里还藏着个怪物的老巢。而克里斯，他就好像知道自己需要寻找什么一样。在将近三十年的囚禁生涯中，他是否曾被拖进这个地方来，或许还不止一次，无论神志是否清醒？我重新打量屋内可疑的绿泥和铺天盖地的诡异烧痕。他是否被强迫观看他的绑架者创造的这些所谓杰作、被强行灌输其中荒诞不经的所谓寓意？甚至，他是否被迫向他的典狱长提供他专业范围内的服务或协助，使得后者得以继续在这艘飞船上像一块烂疮扩散、侵蚀和感染，直到它不折不扣成了他的造物，一座仿如蛹壳般活着的死物，结构错综复杂、心智腐败透顶，就如同它的创造者存在本质的一道折影、其疯狂意志的实体化延伸？

在这一切猜想中最糟糕的一点是，对最后那个问题，我知道答案。

不过这些事都过去了。克里斯眼睛瞪得大大的，贴在窗板上向里看。我决定用行动取代瞎想，于是过去双手捉住他的双肩，把他向后拉开一点、再推到一边。

“小心，站远点。”我说，然后毫不客气地将实验室的两爿门板嘎吱一声向两边拉开。地板上那一池黏糊糊的淤泥不情愿地流出来、从门口的排污沟里渗下去了。

“医用凝胶，”他低声说，音调里缺乏生气，听不出是在陈述一个猜想或是事实。“还有搅碎植物组织、离心分离出来的叶绿体。对他的皮肤，或者说他皮肤的剩余部分有好处。躺在里面舒服。我不知道。不想……知道……我猜。”

“来吧，医生。”我说，率先踩进去，把门边的两排冰柜盖子推开。果然就跟克里斯事先告诉我的一样，里头放着品白克藏起来的5套肯尼服。“看我发现了什么宝物。搭把手？”

他顺从地过来，帮我将冰柜里的肯尼服逐一取出、放入手推车里。在这么做的同时，我随时留意着他的视线所向，生怕他盯着那些布满墙壁、天花板和台面的刻痕看太久。好在这是个多余的顾虑。对品白克的疯狂涂鸦，他似乎避之犹恐不及，完全没有研究个中含义的兴趣。接下来的检查证明实验室A已无搜寻价值，因此我就开始在他的指导下，用样品袋收集植物园里各式各样的种籽、果实、幼苗、块茎、分生株、扦插枝以及一大堆杂七杂八别的组成部分，偶尔往车里扔进一两袋提纯过的肥料营养素。有些藻类已经厚厚实实长了满满一缸子，我就用小铲挖下一块，连带缸里的培养液一股脑舀进样品袋去。成团的水藻有红有绿，在透明袋子里漂着晃晃荡荡，活像游在塑料兜里的金鱼。我俩在已经长成热带雨林模样的植物园里穿行，一边走过绿荫下的小道、一边采摘、挖掘、装袋封口、纳入手推车里。若是忽略这项工作的重要性、单从外表判断，我俩现在看上去与其说像是宇航员，不如说更像上世纪初留下的黑白纪录片里、在大减价日进行疯狂大采购的家庭主妇。也许是这种接地气的活儿给人一种仿佛置身日常生活的错觉吧，也许是美好的湿凉空气格外让人心神宁静；总之我俩就这样专心致志埋头干了一会儿，除了交换跟工作有关的只言片语以外没再说别的。

实验室B被品白克改装成了某种健身房，唯一疑似有价值的东西是好几桶他自己调配的功能饮料；但我们心照不宣地一致决定，对它们视而不见。植物园那么大，有的是东西可装。等到车斗眼看堆上了尖儿、标志着首次洗掠即将达到最高承载量，而我正寻思是先把这一车和它后头挂的一系列储物箱柜先运回2号船、还是在返回之前先走完飞船最后半截初步评估一下情况，克里斯突然提了个跟我们目前状况没啥关联的问题。

“地球怎么样？”

“啥？”

“跟我讲讲你离开时，地球的样子。”

“更冷了。”我说，皱起眉头，一时有点摸不着头脑、不知道他到底想问什么。“从太空看，就剩南北回归线中间那一条还不是白的。水蒸气减少得厉害，所以没多少云层。夜晚的时候，无论是陆地还是海洋都基本看不到灯光了。”

“不，我指的是……世界。它已经不是我记忆中的模样了，对吗？”

“这得看情况。”我说，警觉地意识到自己最好小心斟酌字句。“人嘛，总是本性难移。从社会与文化上讲，比起你离开时没多大进步。还是那个样。国家的概念照样有，种族与宗教的争端也一切照常。科技的进步主要集中在提高利用地热的效率上。失去了不少物种，但都保留下了基因记录。”

“还有呢？”他追问。而我犹豫着什么能告诉他、什么最好别。虽说我这人一向最恨工作伙伴间关键信息隐瞒不报，但我离开的那个地球实在没多少好消息能拿来提振士气。该告诉他，新欧盟已经于7年前通过成员国公民生殖细胞国有化法案吗？或者纯人至上教团去年宣布建国之际，集体逮捕并处决了境内南太平洋新岛屿链上定居的所有肢体医生、并将所有不愿拆除植入物或义肢的国民剥夺公民籍驱逐出境？再或者，两年前欧帕克组织的深挖项目在引起一系列强地震后导致北非西亚地区大片地下避难所被岩浆灌满，至今仍与外界失联？为了收集地球仅剩的另一半可裂变物质来制造伊卡璐斯计划的大炸弹2号，引发的一场又一场国际冲突要提吗？

“等你回家自己去发现吧，”最后我说，决定不再给这不幸人儿倒霉的一天雪上加霜。“留点悬念。”

“你上过战场。”他指出。我不明白他为什么要问这个。大概这根本不是一个问句。我身体里外都算上，起码有超过一打的痕迹指示着这个结论，作为我的外科医生，他没发现这些线索是不可能的。

“是的，然后呢？”

他沉默了。我看了看时间：我们俩都已经超过28小时没合眼了。1号船上还有主要储藏室和通讯信息中心等待评估检索。或许今天就先告一段落，会是个好主意。先把这次的缴获送到2号船上去，再回来利用这边充沛的食物与水储备好好做顿饭吃、安稳睡上一觉，地点最好就在克里斯原来的私人舱室里。吃饱睡好，醒来干活才有力气。嗯。睡前没准还能洗个热水澡。干了这一整天体力活，我后背有块肌肉疼死了，肋下和大腿后头加起来都没它这么糟。嗯嗯嗯。热水澡。

我这个热水澡的提案没费多少劲就在克里斯这里获得了通过。冰柜里翻来的肯尼服当中，有一套是他自己当初的。经测试检验证明，它还能用，于是我就把他装了回去。他穿着肯尼服无法自主移动，只得呆在我们这一连串手推车和储物箱组成的“小火车”尾巴上，坐在一个矮柜上被拉着走。我充当小火车的车头，在最前边开路，一直到找回我扔在医疗中心的肯尼服。等到我也给自己披挂完毕，才有机会通过内置话筒，问问他的情况。

“话筒测试。1号船肯尼服的频道配置跟2号船的一样吗？”

“这就跟‘你睡着了吗’属于同类问题。是的，一样。”他抓住我的逻辑漏洞毫不犹豫地进行调侃。照此来看，他状态还挺好。不过为了确认，我还是问了一句。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“大了。我是说宇航服。其实我可以待在植物园等你，顺便再多做点收集，你知道。”

“否决。咱俩一起行动。”我说，急中生智抓了个正大光明的理由奉上。“那8个硬盘里没准藏着关键信息，伊卡璐斯需要你的亲口准许，才能把它们破解掉。”

“也许吧。你说得有一定道理。”他在我重新肩负起拉车使命时保守表示赞同。“不仅如此，带过来的液氧得先给空气循环系统接上。有些生物组织，也得尽快转移到适宜环境下保存培养。”

“所以热水澡还得再等等？”

“晚饭和热水澡。”他说，轻言细语表示安慰。“之后如果有时间，我来给你做一下理疗。”

我在头盔里不自觉地挑了下眉毛。“什么类型的？”

“按摩理疗。”

他这句话导致我在接下来的一段时间里都满心欢喜，甚至在为返回“衣帽间”而放掉门这边空气的时候都没感觉有多惋惜。然而就在我把第一轮搜刮来的战利品送进气闸、封闭内侧门平衡气压后的第一时间，人工智能的悦耳女声就不请自来地在我俩耳边响起。

“梅斯、克里斯。请立刻返回2号船，执行气闸分离操作。若在10分钟内，你们无法进行操作，系统将启动自动分离程序。”

我吃惊了大约一秒。“汇报上述决议的原因。”

“船员生命受到威胁。”伊卡璐斯回答，语气镇定。

“汇报此项判断的理由？”

“1号船自转轴旋进导致本船燃料过量消耗。”飞船说。耳麦里头，我听见克里斯低低叹了口气，意思仿佛是“不出所料”。

还记得我爹的至理名言里提到的那个“一切突然乱了套”的时刻吗？

对于整个伊卡璐斯计划而言，这个时刻刚刚到来了。


End file.
